Minha vida atrapalha o amor?
by Thai-chan
Summary: Os anos foram passando, e ela percebeu que nada seria fácil como na TV. Quando tudo parecia se ajeitar... Num mundo onde morte, lutas subentendidas e sentimentos trancados se entrelaçam, seria fácil descobrir o amor? FIC MELHOR QUE O RESUMO...
1. Decorrer dos anos

_**O começo de tudo**_

**Início narrado por Melissa Onigumo**

oOoOoOo**Lágrimas**oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo**Lágrimas**oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo**Lágrimas**oOoOoOo

Lágrimas amargas por causa das maldades que eu fiz. Mas agora não adianta mais. Tudo o que eu fiz, está feito. Dói-me muito ver que minha imprudência vai me fazer dar "adeus" a uma das coisas mais preciosas da minha vida. Maldito Naraku!

Eu sou casada com Naraku Onigumo. Há gerações, a família dele sempre foi obstinada para conseguir produzir a tão lendária Shikon no Tama. Até então, ninguém havia conseguido tal proeza. Mas Naraku era capaz de tudo para conseguir a tal Jóia. E um dia, ele veio com a idéia...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Melissa, meu bem! Eu descobri!_

_--E qual foi a grande descoberta dessa vez Naraku? – perguntei sem ânimo._

_--Finalmente, depois de anos tentando, descobri porque todos de minha família falharam na produção da Shikon!_

_Interessei-me um pouco mais:_

_--E o que nos impede de obter a tal Shikon no Tama? Diga logo!_

_--É simples: eles não tinham a pureza de coração necessária para se ter a petrificação do "bem"._

_--E nós temos agora?_

_--Eu acho que a sua pureza de coração deve bastar._

_--Então o que estamos esperando pra tentar, hein? – eu disse com um olhar malicioso, correndo para o quarto em seguida. Naraku sorriu de canto. E simplesmente me seguiu._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naquele dia, Naraku tinha descoberto: se juntássemos a energia youkai dele (não esqueçam que Naraku é um hanyou) com a "pureza" do meu coração, a energia maligna iria petrificar a pureza e esta se tornaria a Shikon no Tama. Mas as pesquisas de Naraku continuaram e mais algumas descobertas foram sendo feitas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Naraku, o que exatamente você vai fazer quando nosso filho nascer com a Shikon?_

_--Bom Mel, de acordo com as pesquisas que eu fiz, a Shikon deveria ser protegida durante os primeiros cinco anos pela pessoa a qual foi responsável pela sua criação. _

_--Isso quer dizer que nosso bebê, um BEBÊ vai ter que cuidar da Shikon no Tama?????_

_--Bom... Sim... Mas não se preocupemos, nós como pais dele vamos ajudá-lo, porém quem deve se responsabilizar por ela é nosso filho sim. A propósito, não é filho, mas sim filha._

_--Ué? Outro dia você me disse que era um menino?!_

_--Sim, mas as pesquisas confirmaram que vai ser bem mais fácil para a criança cuidar da Shikon se for uma menina, uma sacerdotisa. Por isso, eu já estou modificando algumas coisas nos genes do embrião._

_--C-Como assim "algumas coisas"? Não era só mudar o sexo do bebê?_

_--Não. A lenda da Shikon no Tama é bem clara quando fala que para cuidar dela era preciso uma pessoa determinada, forte, valente, destemida, corajosa, fria e inteligente. Então para garantir essas qualidades na nossa futura filha, eu resolvi dar uma "mexidinha" básica no DNA dela._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

E então aconteceu o que Naraku mais temia: algo saiu errado nessa "mexidinha básica"...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--NÃO!!! NÃO PODE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Naraku me assustou com os berros._

_--O que foi Naraku? Acalme-se, por favor!_

_Naraku fez o que eu pedi. Gritar agora não adiantaria nada._

_--Calma Naraku... Isso... Respira... Pronto... Agora, me fala devagar: o que houve?_

_--O que eu mais temia Melissa: quando eu mexi nos genes de nossa menina, o embrião não agüentou tantas modificações e..._

_--Naraku, nossa filhinha morreu? – perguntei, já sentindo que ia desmaiar._

_--Não Melissa, mas se dividiu... – explicou Naraku pensativo._

_--M-Mas como assim se dividiu?_

_--Agora são duas meninas, não uma!_

_De agonia, passei pra uma grande emoção:_

_--Naraku, isso não é maravilhoso? Duas filhinhas! Quando eu era criança, meu sonho era ter gêmeas! São idênticas?_

_--Não, são fraternas, não-idênticas... Mas Melissa, você não vê a gravidade da situação?"_

_--A que tipo de gravidade você se refere?_

_--Agora que são dois bebês, eu não sei em qual delas fazer as modificações!_

_Meu sorriso desfaleceu._

_--O que pretende fazer então?_

_--O mais sensato: vou continuar as mudanças no embrião que eu acho que é o mais velho, tem uma chance de 99,9% de ser o embrião mais velho._

_--E por que tem de ser o mais velho?_

_--A lenda, Melissa! Tudo gira em torno da lenda! Ela diz que num caso de serem duas crianças, se não for a mais velha a nascer com a Shikon, esta se torna inutilizável!_

_Silêncio_

_--Naraku... –chamei._

_--Sim?_

_--Você disse que tem uma chance de 99,9% de você mexer no embrião certo. E esses 00,1% que sobram?_

_--Hum... A gente explode. É como tirar um "A"._

_--Então tá. Eu nunca tirei um "A" antes mesmo... – brinquei para descontrair o momento. Mas sabia que era sério. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Então o tempo foi passando e Naraku continuou com as modificações nos nossos bebês. E foi no dia do nascimento das meninas que ele enlouqueceu de vez...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Era manhã e eu estava no quarto. Foi um parto normal, um pouco cansativo realmente, mas só imaginar a carinha das minhas filhas já me confortava. E eu ansiava ver seus pequenos rostos. A enfermeira vinha com meus bebês nos braços, lágrimas de felicidade saíam dos meus olhos._

_--São duas meninas lindas, hoje à tardinha você já poderá sair do hospital e levá-las com você. Já tem idéias pros nomes?_

_--Sim, a mais velha irá se chamar Kikyou, e a mais nova, Kagome. - eu respondi levemente. _

_--Tudo bem então. Se precisar de mim, é só apertar esse botão vermelho do lado da cama. – disse ela e saiu._

_E nessa noite, em casa, Naraku assim que chegou a casa já levou logo as meninas pro laboratório, para achar a tal Shikon. Mas não deixou que eu entrasse lá dentro com elas. Eu me preocupei um pouco, mas confiei nele. _

_Logo ouvi um grito da parte dele dentro do laboratório e nem dei ouvidos as suas recomendações de me manter afastada da sala científica._

_Entrei._

_--Naraku! Que houve homem?_

_--Maldição! MALDIÇÃO!!!_

_As crianças começaram a chorar._

_--Pare já de gritar! Está assustando as meninas! Aja como uma pessoa sensata e me conte o que houve de tão ruim assim!_

_--MALDITA KAGOME!!! ESSA MALDITA QUE NÃO FOI PLANEJADA! A JÓIA ESTÁ COM ELA!!!!_

_--Nossa..._

_--Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?! Essa maldita acabou com os meus planos!_

_--Não fale assim dela! Ela é sua filha Naraku!_

_--Ah... Mais não vai ser por muito tempo..._

_--O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei temerosa._

_--Kikyou irá continuar conosco por ser a primogênita. Mas essa maldita Kagome, vou sacrificá-la!_

_Nesse momento eu não pensei duas vezes. Peguei Kagome e me tranquei com ela no quarto._

_--Calma filhinha... Não vou deixar seu pai te machucar, não vou..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

E aqui estou. Parece que foi ontem que Naraku ameaçou a nossa pequena Kagome. Iie, não parece, foi ontem. ¬¬' E é por isso que eu estou aqui, com minha filha recém-nascida dentro de um cestinho, na porta da mansão mais rica dos EUA, a família Higurashi. Não poderei cuidar de minha filha, não se continuar na mesma casa que o Naraku. Então, acho que essa família de tão boas condições poderá cuidar de minha menina. Sei que essa tarefa não vai ser fácil, estou deixando uma carta de recomendações porque sei que dificuldades com certeza existirão. Eu só peço a Deus que eles não desistam de minha pequenina Kagome, e que ela um dia, possa me perdoar por abandoná-la.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**5 anos depois...**

**Narrado por Estela Higurashi **

Parece que foi ontem que encontramos Kagome...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Querido, tá na hora de chamar o Souta para tomar banho e jantar. Não é bom que ele fique até tarde brincando na rua._

_--Tudo bem. Vou até lá chamá-lo._

_E lá fora..._

_--Souta! Sua mãe quer que você entre e... – Felipe Higurashi, meu marido e dono da mansão foi interrompido com um pequeno e fraco choro de nenê. _

_--O que é isso... Estela venha cá um momento!_

_--Já vou! – gritei da sala. E chegando à porta..._

_--O que foi Felipe? O que aconteceu pra você me gritar desse... – olhei a menina no colo de Felipe, ficando perplexa -... Jeito. Quem é essa garotinha?_

_--Não sei, estava dentro desse cestinho._

_--Tem um papel dentro. Deve ser uma carta. Deixa-me ver..._

_Peguei o papel. Era mesmo uma carta. Como se fosse um pequeno manual de como cuidar da menina. A cada linha que liam em voz alta, eu e Felipe ficávamos mais surpresos._

_A carta era mais ou menos assim:_

"**Quem estiver lendo essa carta, é porque provavelmente está em posse de minha pequena filha, Kagome. Não queria me desfazer de minha filha, mas... Foi necessário. Gostaria de lhe pedir, lhe implorar que cuide bem de minha menina, ela é apenas um bebê, não teve culpa das besteiras que eu fiz nessa vida. Se você aceitar cuidar dela, lhe digo que não vai ser fácil. Mantenha segredo, mas dentro da Kagome está a Shikon no Tama, e é dever dela proteger a Shikon. Para isso, Kagome tem poderes especiais que precisarão ser desenvolvidos e treinados. Por favor, Kagome só deve saber da Shikon e dos seus poderes quando completar 12 anos. É melhor assim, porque evitará que ela fique confusa. **

**Uma coisa muito importante: se um homem chamado NARAKU ONIGUMO ou um algum parente dele quiser chegar perto de Kagome, não permita nunca, jamais. Pois é por culpa dele, do próprio pai, que eu não poderei ver minha filha crescer e não poderei ser mãe dela. Naraku está atrás da menina por causa da Shikon no Tama. **

**Se você resolver cuidar de minha filha e contar a ela que você não é o pai ou mãe dela, diga também que... Apesar de não poder cuidar dela e vê-la crescer, eu a amo muito e sempre vou amar. E que eu sei que estou errada em abandoná-la, não tento justificar meus erros.**

**Eterna e sinceramente grata...**

**Melissa"**

_Chocados. Eram como eu e Felipe estávamos. Não sabíamos o que fazer. Um novo filho não estava nos nossos planos. Mas abandonar a garotinha estava fora de cogitação. _

_--E agora Felipe: o que fazemos?_

_--Olha Estela, assim que eu olhei para o cestinho e percebi que era uma criança, pensei logo em levar para um orfanato, mas olha pra ela, Estela... Não tenho coragem de fazer isso!_

_Olhei para a pequena. Seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam como que pedisse para ser amada._

_--Certo, então. Souta agora tem uma nova irmãzinha._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Agora que estou a vendo treinando lá embaixo no quadra dos fundos, percebo que valeu a pena ficar com ela. Agora, com apenas cinco aninhos, já é perfeita no arco e flecha. Eu sei que era pra ela só saber de tudo aos 12 anos, mas... Uma das coisas que Kagome com certeza herdou da tal "Melissa" foi a curiosidade e a esperteza. Descobriu sozinha que era uma menina... Ah... "Especial"... Aos quatro anos! É impressionante!

Ela agora vem correndo na minha direção, tão lindinha. Pelo sorriso no rosto, já sei até o que ela vem pedir... Não sei como Izayoi, ou como Kagome costuma chamar, "Iza", minha amiga de infância, não reclama de tanto que Kagome vai lá.

--Mamãe! Posso ir pra casa da tia Iza agora? Já acabei de treinar!

--Pode sim filha. Vá! – digo lhe dando um beijo.

Tudo bem que ela não é minha filha de verdade. Mas ela precisa saber disso agora?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**4 anos depois...**

**Narrado por Izayoi Taisho**

Observar Kagome tão triste, olhando pro horizonte, me dá um aperto no peito, uma vontade enorme de chorar. A conheço desde que chegou a família Higurashi. Estela vinha me exibir a filha com tanto orgulho... E realmente: Kagome era muito linda quando pequena. E continua linda agora, com nove anos. Espero que as tristezas da vida não abalem tanto a minha pequena Kagome. Como a notícia que ela recebeu há dois dias.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Kagome querida venha cá._

_Kagome, suja de terra correu pra mim_

_--Que foi tia Iza?_

_--Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra lhe contar._

_--Pode falar. É sobre o meu treinamento, né? Eu sei que no arco-e-flecha eu não estou indo muito bem, mas... –a interrompi._

_--Não é isso Kagome. Preste atenção querida. Você sabe que o seu pai, Naraku, é mau e, desde que você tinha seis aninhos, ele tenta matar você e todo mundo que te ama, não sabe?!_

_--S-Sim... Eu sei... – Kagome respondeu temerosa. _

_--E eu vivo dizendo que as pessoas que morrem, vivem sempre no seu coração, não é?!_

_--S-Sim... Por quê?_

_--Kagome... – eu não sabia nem como dizer. - É sobre seus pais e seu irmão._

_--Eles foram viajar pra resolver o problema da escola do Souta. Por falar nisso eles estão demorando pra voltar... Mas o que é que tem?_

_Eu já tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

_--Kagome querida, eles não vão voltar._

_--Como não Iza? Calma, não seja pessimista! Eles só estão atrasados na volta!_

_--Não Kagome! O carro de seu pai perdeu o freio e... A pista estava molhada e... Tinha um barranco e... Aconteceu filha._

_A ficha finalmente caiu para a pequena criança._

_--Não diz isso tia Iza... Não pode ser! _

_Eu a abracei._

_--Sinto muito querida. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito..._

_--NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Nessa hora, o impacto me jogou pra longe. Olhei e vi que Kagome levantou uma barreira em volta de si. Não me irritei porque uma vez, o professor dela me disse que em situações altamente emocionais como essas, ela poderia perder o controle dos poderes._

_E resolvi que o melhor agora era deixá-la sozinha._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde então, ficou decidido que Kagome irá morar aqui em casa. Faz dois dias que ela está ali, no banco de bronze do quintal, olhando o horizonte. Não saiu para comer, para dormir, para conversar, para treinar, para ir à escola. Nada. Nada a tirava de lá. Eu estou muito, muito preocupada.

--Mãe, não se preocupe. Kagome vai ficar bem.

--Eu sei Sesshoumaru. Mas é que Kagome é como uma filha pra mim e me dói a ver sofrendo tanto.

--É que dói mesmo. Quando eu perdi a minha mãe, também foi assim. Mas passa com o tempo.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto.

--Onde está Inu no Taishou?

--Meu pai está no telefone, falando com Inuyasha. Você não vai querer falar com ele também?

--Não. Depois eu ligo. Ele está bem?

--Sim, está tudo muito bem lá na Honekui no Ido de Tókio. Iza, você não sente saudades de Inuyasha?

--Sim, eu sinto. Mas sei que é melhor pra ele que estude lá. Aqui ele iria sofrer muitos preconceitos por ser filho da diretora.

--Eu que o diga! O pessoal do 2º ano não pára de me encher o saco. Mas... Não que eu esteja me preocupando... Você não acha que ele é pequeno demais pra ficar lá assim? Ele só tem 10 anos!

--Eu sei, mas ele está com Kaede. Confio nela.

--Ok. Eu já vou indo pra casa.

--Tudo bem. Sabe Sesshoumaru... Mesmo você não sendo meu filho de sangue, você é filho de Inu no Taishou, é como se fosse meu filho também. Você só tem 16 anos. E já saiu de casa. Seu pai e eu ficamos preocupados. Venha nos visitar mais vezes.

--Ok, eu venho sim. Mas você sabe que eu só posso vir no horário da manhã.

--Tudo bem, Kagome nunca nem lhe viu mesmo. Não vai se importar. Até logo, meu filho.

--Até logo... Mãe. E... Mãe?

--Fala filho.

--Quero grana. Preciso de um emprego.

Pensei um pouco. E decidi unir o útil ao agradável!

--Você precisa de um emprego, e Kagome precisa de um professor particular de defesa e ataque, coisas nas quais você é ótimo, filho!

--E o professor que ela tem agora?

--Fugiu.

--Como assim fugiu?

--Você sabe que os poderes de Kagome assustam às vezes...

--Então está insinuando que eu... – Sesshoumaru parou de súbito, percebendo a intenção de sua "mãe";

--Exatamente. Creio que seu pai irá lhe pagar bem se você treinar Kagome. Vai ser bom também porque ela vai poder te conhecer.

Sesshoumaru não tinha escolha. Precisava no dinheiro. Suspirou derrotado.

--Ok então. Fale com meu pai. Se ele concordar, eu venho.

--Não precisa falar com ele! Tenho certeza que ele vai concordar! Esteja aqui amanhã à tardinha. Não se esqueça, hein?

--Tá! E... Obrigado enfim pela grana.

--Não lhe dei grana. Dei-lhe um emprego.

--Emprego=Grana. Caso encerrado.

Dei uma risadinha.

--Tudo bem. Agora vá que está ficando tarde.

--Tchau. Boa noite mãe.

--Tchau. Boa noite filho.

Silêncio

A mansão está muito silenciosa desde que Kagome entrou em choque. Ela era a alegria da casa. Agora, ouvindo barulho de crianças da casa ao lado, me lembro dos novos vizinhos. Eles também têm uma filha chamada Sango. Espero que a vida ajude Kagome a se recuperar do trauma da morte dos pais adotivos. E... Não sei por que, mas... Quando olho pra essa menina... Sango... Parece-me que ela vai ajudar Kagome nessa tarefa.

E aí vem a Sango. Será que ela vai conseguir quebrar a camada de gelo que se formou no coração de Kagome? Vou dar só uma espiadinha...

--Oi! Eu sou a sua nova vizinha!

--...

--Meu nome é Sango! E o seu?

--...

Percebo que Sango está se irritando com o silêncio de Kagome. Espero que compreenda.

--Tudo bem, já me disseram que é Kagome, né? Você é bem conhecida nessa rua. É você que chamam que "A Pequena Feiticeira" não é?

--...

--Tá legal, eu não me importo de você ter poderes. Eu até acho bem legal!

--...

Sango tá se irritando...

--Aí! Eu sei que você tá triste porque seus pais e seu irmão morreram, mas não é assim não! A vida não pára! Eu não também não tenho pais! Moro só com o meu irmão e os meus avós! E nem por isso eu morri! Calma, você vai superar essa barra também! Confia em mim!

Não acredito que essa tal de Sango disse tudo isso pra Kagome. Ai meu Deus! É agora que a Kagome frita essa menina. Literalmente.

Kagome olhou nos olhos de Sango, e uma lágrima rolou pelo seu olho direito. Ela ainda estava dentro da barreira.

--Não fica assim não. Você vai superar K-chan, eu sei. Vem cá, me dá um abraço, dá! – Sango abriu os braços esperando a reação de Kagome.

E eu quase não acreditei quando Kagome explodiu em lágrimas e abraçou Sango fortemente.

Estava pra nascer uma nova amizade.

**-----------------------------------------**

Hoje de manhã, por incrível que pareça, Kagome acordou bem disposta pra ir ao colégio. Já que ela aparentava estar bem, tentei puxar conversa.

--Kagome querida bom dia!

--Bom dia tia Iza!

--Vejo que a conversa com a nova vizinha lhe fez muito bem, não é mesmo?

--Sim. Descobri que agora que ela mudou de cidade, vai estudar na mesma turma que eu, lá na Honekui no Ido.

--Que bom! Leve-a na direção na hora do recreio, quero conhecê-la melhor.

--Pode deixar diretora Taisho!

Bom... Se Kagome estava tão bem a ponto de fazer uma gracinha assim, estava bem. Isso me despreocupou um bocado.

**-----------------------------------------**

Muito que fazer! Meu Deus, quanto trabalho! Inu no Taishou e eu somos os fundadores da rede de internatos Honekui no Ido. E meu marido teve a brilhante idéia de me pôr como diretora da sede oficial mundial, aqui nos EUA. Estou ansiosa para a hora do intervalo dos alunos. Só espero que agora não se esqueça de trazer Sango aqui. Ei! Ali vêm elas.

--Oi tia Iza! Conforme o prometido, essa é a minha amiga Sango. E essa é a prima da Sango, Rin! Elas moram juntas! E esse é o...

--Meu nome é Miroku. Eu sou o namorado da Sangozinha.

POW!

--Você não é meu namorado, seu pervertido!

--Ai, Sango! Seu tapa dói!

--É... Vejo que já são bem amigos e...

Colocamos as novidades em dia...

**2 anos depois...**

**Também narrado por Izayoi**

Os sofrimentos não pararam para Kagome. Ontem, Sesshoumaru, meu "filho" foi embora para Tókio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Minha princesa, agora que a sua aula de hoje acabou, tenho algo a falar com você._

_--Estou ouvindo Sesshy._

_--Pare de me chamar de "Sesshy"._

_--Tá bom Sesshy._

_Sesshoumaru riu de canto._

_--Ah, princesa, você não jeito mesmo... _

_--Ihhh... Quando você fica me chamando de princesa, é porque vai falar algo ruim... Fala logo! – disse ela num tom brincalhão _

_--Você sabe que Izayoi e meu pai são donos da Honekui no Ido, certo?_

_--Sim, Sesshy eu sei. – o tom brincalhão desapareceu. _

_--E... – "Meu Deus, como eu vou justificar isso a ela?" - ...E meu pai fez um trato comigo, K-chan..._

_--Q-Que trato? – perguntou Kagome temerosa._

_--Meu pai disse que já que as aulas com você têm surtido um bom efeito, seria bom pra eu adquirir mais experiência dando aulas como estagiário lá na Honekui no Ido de Tókio._

_--V-Você aceitou?_

_--S-Sim... – Sesshoumaru já gaguejava ao ver a tristeza da menina._

_--CO-COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO??????? – uma lágrima rolou pela face da garota._

_--Calma Kagome... Você vai superar e..._

_--COMO ACHA QUE EU VOU SOBREVIVER SEM VOCÊ? SEM SEUS CONSELHOS? SEM SEU CONSOLO, SEM SEU OMBRO AMIGO? COMO TEM CORAGEM DE ME ABANDONAR? EU SÓ TENHO 11 ANOS! TODOS ME ABANDONAM! VOCÊ SABE QUE VOCÊ NÃO É SÓ MEU PROFESSOR! É MEU IRMÃO, É MEU CONFIDENTE, MEU CONSELHEIRO, VOCÊ É TUDO PRA MIM!!! – agora, Kagome já aflorara em lágrimas._

_--Kagome..._

_--SAIA DAQUI! NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_E a menina correu pra longe._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não sei por que, mesmo ela sendo forte às vezes olho pra Kagome e tenho a impressão que ela ainda vai sofrer muitos problemas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**2 anos depois...**

**Narrado por Jakotsu**

Parece que a vida não é fácil para a minha gatinha. Kagome parece estar destinada a sofrer dificuldades. Primeiro, foi ano retrasado. Logo depois da partida de Sesshoumaru, minha gatinha ainda com 11 anos se separou sem aviso prévio de suas "irmãs".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Kagome abriu seu armário e de dentro dele caiu um pequeno papel cor-de-rosa._

"_Kagome, eu e Rin precisamos falar com você. Hoje, no jardim dos fundos da escola. Beijos, Sango."_

_Kagome foi até lá pra receber uma das notícias mais tristes da vida dela._

_--K-chan..._

_--Fala logo Sango. Você tá me deixando preocupada._

_--Meu pai recebeu uma promoção de emprego._

_--Bom pra vocês! Agora vão conseguir comprar aquele teclado de computador que você queria e... – Rin a interrompeu._

_--Vamos morar em Tókio. Viajaremos esta noite. _

_--E o Miroku vai com a gente. A mãe dele é auxiliar da empresa do meu pai e também ganhou a oportunidade._

_Kagome parou. Sua cabeça parou. Kagome desmaiou e só acordou na madrugada. E a única lembrança que tinha de suas "Miguxas-irmãzinhas" era uma marca do gloss brilhante de Sango da bochecha direita e uma marca do batom rosa claro de Rin na bochecha esquerda._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Isso foi ano retrasado. E eu só conheci a minha gatinha de 12 aninhos esse ano. Eu sei dessa estória porque ela me contou. Desde que eu a conheci, nos tornamos confidentes, amigos, irmãos. Eu sou o "Tudo" dela e ela é meu "Tudo". Como a conheci? Assim:

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Kagome?_

_--Já vai tia Iza!_

_Um tempo depois, Kagome saiu da cabine do provador._

_--Não sei não Kagome, esse vestido não ficou bom também..._

_--A tia Iza tô cansada. Provamos vestidos o dia inteiro!_

_--Ué? Não foi você que disse que queria ficar linda para o Kouga? Ainda acho que aquele moleque não merece tanto._

_--Tia Iza... Não fala assim dele. Mas que tá dando trabalho, tá sim. Eu nunca pensei que ficar bonita pra um namorado fosse tão difícil... Vamos!_

_--Vamos nada! Cansei de andar! Chega! Vou levar você no melhor estilista, maquiador, personal treiner, personal Stiller que você pode conhecer!_

_--É gay, não é?_

_--Sim, é sim, mas você vai amá-lo! _

_--E qual é o nome dele?_

_--Jakotsu._

_--Nome grande demais. Posso chamá-lo de Jak?_

_--Claro! Não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que ele vai gostar muito de você. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando eu arrumei Kagome perfeitamente para o baile na semana passada, eu mal sabia que nesse baile, ela iria sofrer tanto...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Jakotsu, eu preciso te pedir um favor._

_--Ai Iza, se acalma! Ficar nervosa não faz bem pra pele, sabia?_

_--Jakotsu! Isso é serio!_

_--Tá bom, minha deusa! O que você quer?_

_--Quero que tome conta da Kagome nesse baile. Não gosto desse tal de Kouga. E não quero que ele se aproveite da minha Kagome achando que ela vai estar sozinha._

_--Pode deixar comigo, Iza._

**--------------------------------------------**

_Eu só olhando de longe. Eles estavam dançando no salão, e conversando. Até alguém esbarrar neles e virar completamente uma taça de refrigerante na camisa de Kouga. Aí sim, a coisa ficou preta. Tenho certeza que foi a partir desse dia que Kagome não quis mais saber de ajudar os outros. Eu por ser um youkai pude ouvir a conversa que foi mais ou menos assim._

_--Desgraçado, eu vou socá-lo!_

_--Calma Kouga! Se irritar assim não vai adiantar nada. Deixa-me limpar isso pra você._

_Kagome usou nele uma coisa que ela sempre usa em mim quando eu derrubo algo na minha roupa, sou muito desastrado. É tipo uma luzinha rosa que sái dos dedos indicador e médio da mão direita, quando ela os estica, aí limpa tudo. E bastou a pobrezinha fazer isso pra ajudar aquele idiota pra ele começar o show na frente do salão inteiro._

_--O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ NA MINHA ROUPA SUA MALUCA?_

_--Calma Kouga eu só..._

_--SÁI DE PERTO DE MIM! É POR ISSO QUE TE CHAMAVAM DE "FEITICEIRA"! DEVE SER VERDADE TAMBÉM QUANDO DIZEM QUE VOCÊ É UMA LARGADA DE FAMÍLIA, SEM MÃE, SEM PAI, SEM NADA! E AINDA POR CIMA É FEITICEIRA! SÁI DE PERTO DE MIM, SUA... SUA... ABERRAÇÃO!_

_E saiu correndo, deixando Kagome sozinha._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Infelizmente, parece que essa estória com o Kouga foi a gota d'água pra Kagome-chan. Desde então, ela mudou completamente. Também, não é pra menos: perdeu os pais com 9 anos, aos 11, Sesshoumaru, seu professor e grande mestre de vida foi embora pra Tókio, também com 11, seus três melhores amigos foram embora, também para Tókio, e aos 12 é abandonada e humilhada em público por Kouga, seu namorado...

A vida dela é realmente muito triste.

Faz uma semana que ela está no quarto. Quando ela chegou do baile foi terrível...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Estávamos no quarto Kagome, eu e Izayoi._

_--Minha gatinha, eu estava lá, não precisa me explicar nada, vem cá, deixa eu te dar um abraço vem..._

_Ela veio sem pestanejar._

_--Jak, como ele teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Por quê?_

_--Kagome – começou Iza – nem sempre as pessoas nos dão o devido valor querida._

_--Eu quero ficar sozinha gente. Obrigada pela preocupação._

_--Tá ok, K-chan. Nós já vamos. Se precisar de algo, nos chame, está bem?_

_--Tá Iza._

_Saímos. Mas eu a ouvi sussurrar baixinho para sim mesma:_

_--Nunca mais vou poder confiar e amar ninguém novamente..._

_Lágrimas_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde desta noite, Kagome não saiu mais do quarto. Como tem banheiro no quarto de Kagome, ela literalmente não saiu do quarto. Pelo menos não na presença de alguém. Ela come na madrugada, reparei nisso quando acordei uma manhã e vi as louças na pia. Eu tenho ficado aqui na casa da Iza para caso ela precise. Sinto saudade de quando minha gatinha saía do quarto, era tão alegre e...

--Bom dia Jak. – disse Kagome friamente.

--Bom dia minha gatinha! Que bom que resolveu sair do quarto. A propósito: Feliz Aniversário!

Pois é. No terceiro dia em que Kagome estava sozinha no quarto, ela completou 13 anos. Mas não quis receber visitas.

--Obrigada Jak. – respondeu mais fria que na resposta anterior, passando manteiga num pão.

--K-chan! O que eu fiz pra você? Só quero seu bem! Não é justo que fique assim comigo!

Nesse momento, abri os braços. E como eu esperava, ela veio e se aninhou no meu abraço. Depois que fui soltando-a levemente, é que reparei na sua roupa.

Oh My God!!!

Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e úmidos, caindo sobre os ombros. Lápis preto e bem forte nos olhos, junto com rímel preto e sombra cor de chumbo. Gloss transparente nos lábios. Estava com um casaco de gola alta, inteiramente negro, uma calça larga jeans também preta. E um All Star preto com branco nos pés. Mesmo estando tão... Tão... "Assim", ela pelo menos tem em mente o que eu lhe ensinei sobre escolhas e combinações de roupas. Mas o estilo é que... Aquela não parecia a minha doce e meiga Kagome. Eu TINHA que dar um "piti":

--Kagome Higurashi, o que aconteceu com as suas roupas?

--Nada, Jak. Simplesmente, tem a ver com a minha decisão.

--Q-Que decisão foi essa? – perguntei meio temeroso.

--Se lembra que eu disse: _"Nunca mais __**VOU PODER **__confiar e amar ninguém novamente."?_

_--S-Sim. E..._

_--Agora é: "Nunca mais __**VOU**__ confiar e amar ninguém novamente. Eu juro."_

_--_Não faça isso K-chan...

Ela me interrompeu:

--Não Jak! Chega! Cansei de bancar a boba enganada! Ninguém merece a minha confiança! Ninguém! A partir de agora serei diferente! Confiança? Só em quem merece! Apenas você, a tia Iza, o tio Taishou, as meninas, e o Miroku.

--E-E o Sesshoumaru, K-chan? Você não o perdoou ainda?

--O... S-Sesshy?

--Sim... – falei doce. – Vejo que já o desculpou.

--Sim... Como poderia culpá-lo? Todos mudam para se tornar algo melhor. Ele só fez o que qualquer pessoa faria.

--Vejo que você ainda é racional, minha gatinha.

--Pára de me chamar assim, seu bajulador!

--Não é bajulador! É fato, você é e sempre será a Minha Gatinha! E eu nunca vou te abandonar!

Ela apenas deu um leve tapa no meu braço e se sentou a mesa, tomou café comigo, numa conversa, animada como sempre.

Acho que consegui resgatar a verdadeira Kagome. Pelo menos um pouco.

**--------------------------------------------**

--Que bom que saiu do quarto, querida! Feliz aniversário!

--Obrigada tia Iza!

--Vai pra escola hoje?

--Sim!

E a vida continua...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**2 anos depois...**

**Ainda narrado por Jakotsu**

Dois anos se passaram desde então. Kagome cumpriu o que disse: nunca mais confiou em ninguém. E usou todos os seus poderes para afastar as pessoas. Eu a avisava...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_--Kagome! Se você usar os seus poderes assim... Abertamente... Vai é aproximar as pessoas, que vão ficar fascinadas com você!_

_--Que nada! Eu vou é assustá-las! Isso sim!_

_--Kagome! Como uma menina linda, inteligente, poderosa, que ainda por cima dança, canta e interpreta como ninguém vai conseguir assustar pretendentes? Hein?_

_--Você vai ver! Eu vou conseguir afastar esse bando de interesseiros de mim!_

_--Quero só ver..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dito e feito! Em pouco tempo, Kagome se tornou a garota mais invejada pelas paty's, cobiçada pelos rapazes, conhecida e poderosa do colégio inteiro! Impressionante!

E ela estava muito be...

Peraê. Meu celular tá tocando.

--Alô. Iza?

_--Sim Jak, sou eu. Você foi buscar Kagome na HI (Honekui no Ido)?_

--Sim, estou aqui na porta do colégio esperando ela. Por quê?

_--Quando ela chegar peça para ela subir até aqui na diretoria na escola pra eu conversar com ela, ok?_

--Pode deixar Iza. Falo sim. Beijokas. Tchau tchau.

Hum... Só pelo jeito é babado forte! E eu não perco por nada. Diretoria, aí vamos nós!

**---------------------------------------------**

--Kagome querida, preciso falar com você.

--Ihhh... A última vez que eu ouvi isso não prestou... Fala logo tia Iza, tá me preocupando.

--Kagome, não sei se você sabe, mas... Inu no Taishou tem uma filial da Honekui no Ido em Tókio.

--Ai tia, não me fala nesse lugar! Você sabe que eu odeio Tókio!

--Como odeia se nunca foi lá, meu doce? – Izayoi perguntou docemente. Eu observava tudo, quieto.

--TODOS QUE ME ABANDONARAM FORAM PRA LÁ: SANGO, MIROKU, RIN, SESSHY... E AGORA: VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI PRA LÁ?! – esbravejou Kagome, abrindo os braços.

--Na verdade querida...

Kagome abaixou os braços.

--O que... O que quer dizer com "Na verdade querida..."?

--Isso mesmo que você está pensando Kagome...

--NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COMO TODOS OS OUTROS!

--Calma Kagome deixa eu...

--VOCÊ É IGUAL A ELES!

--Kagome, por favor...

--POR QUE TODOS ME ABANDONAM? POR QUÊ? POR Q...

--CHEGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – nunca pensei que um dia veria Izayoi Taisho gritar dessa maneira. Kagome parou no mesmo instante com o piti.

--Desculpe pelo grito K-chan, mas você estava fora de si. Abandonar você está fora de questão! Eu NUNCA irei abandoná-la! Nunca! Você é mais do que uma filha pra mim!

--Mesmo...?

--É claro!

--E então...

--Bom Kagome – Izayoi pigarreou – Inu no Taishou deixou claro que era muito necessário que eu fosse. A HI de Tókio está um inferno! De acordo com ele, não sei se é bajulação, eu sou a única pessoa que é capaz de pôr um fim na bagunça.

Kagome já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E, no mesmo tom, nas mesmas circunstâncias, fez a mesma pergunta que fez a Sesshoumaru quando este foi embora:

--V-Você aceitou?

--Sim Kagome...

Mais lágrimas.

--Não chore minha flor!

--COMO NÃO QUER QUE EU CHORE?!

--Eu aceitei, mas deixei claro a Inu no Taishou que eu só iria com uma condição. E se não fosse assim, eu não iria de qualquer jeito!

--E... E que condição foi essa?

--Eu só irei para Tókio se você estiver, em sentido emocional, bem o suficiente para ir comigo. Eu não saberia viver bem sem a minha flor, não é? E então o que me diz?

Kagome limpou as lágrimas.

--Mas e o Jak? Eu prometi que não o abandonaria nunca! E ele também prometeu isso a mim!

Entrei na conversa.

--Kagome querida, você e a Iza eram as únicas coisas que me prendiam aqui nos EUA, já que Bankotsu meu irmão, está na HI de Tókio. Então, irei para a Coréia, pra casa de uns parentes.

--I-Isso quer dizer que nunca mais vou te ver? – Kagome se desesperou.

--Calma, a Coréia é do ladinho do Japão. E nunca é tempo demais minha gatinha. Vá com Izayoi. Creio que você já é forte o bastante para enfrentar os fantasmas do passado.

Kagome inspirou fundo, e quando eu pensei que sairia um não...

--Vamos para Tókio Iza... – disse ela num lindo sorriso que só Kagome Higurashi saberia dar.

**--------------------------------------------**

--Kagome, querida. Tudo pronto?

--Sim, tia Iza.

--Tchau minha gatinha. Muita sorte com os bofes de Tókio, tá?

--Jak, você sabe que desde aquele incidente com Kouga, eu não me relaciono com ninguém novo. Nem no amor, e nem na amizade.

--Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas tudo bem, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é?

--Sim...

Kagome começou a chorar. Pela sexta vez essa madrugada.

--Minha gatinha, não chore. Eu já não lhe disse que chorar desse jeito desidrata a pele e dá rugas?!

Ela deu uma risadinha.

--Sim, sim! – disse, limpando as lágrimas. – Ok então.

--Que horas vocês devem chegar lá?

--Bom... – Kagome consultou o relógio. – Agora é cinco pra meia-noite. Devemos chegar lá umas... Meio dia.

--Ok então. Adeus minha gatinha. Foi uma honra encontrá-la na longa estrada da vida. Espero que o destino que um dia nos uniu, e agora nos separa, nos una mais uma vez algum dia.

--Assim espero Jak. Assim espero.

E embarcou. Se ela acha mesmo que a vida é capaz de me deter e fazer com que eu nunca mais a veja, ela está muito enganada. Eu vou voltar um dia. Nada detêm Jakotsu. Ela que me aguarde. XD

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Koban wa minna!! Minha 1ª idéia maluca e macabra (lê-se 1ª fic ^^) entaum dêem um desconto! :D Se vocês gostaram, comentem!! Se não gostaram, comentem também, falando o pq.. ^^**

**Esse foi mais um prólogo, uma explicação pra vcs entenderem melhor a estória daqui pra frente.. :D**

**Eu devo postar essa (e as outras futuras fics) geralmente dia sim dia não..**

**Kissus no kokoro!! :***


	2. Enfim chegamos! Honekui no Ido!

_**Nos últimos capítulos de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?"...**_

--Assim espero Jak. Assim espero.

E embarcou. Se ela acha mesmo que a vida é capaz de me deter e fazer com que eu nunca mais a veja, ela está muito enganada. Eu vou voltar um dia. Nada detêm Jakotsu. Ela que me aguarde. XD

_**Novo rumo – Honekui no Ido!**_

**1 dia depois...**

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

POFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"—_É… mais um despertador que já era essa semana… Ainda bem que hoje ainda é sábado..."_

Meia hora depois...

"—_Pera um pouco aí: despertador não toca no sábado! É o meu dia de vagabundo! Hoje é domingo... Que é que tinha pra fazer hoje... Que é que tinha..."_

--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Eu tô atrasado! Sesshoumaru, seu maldito! Por que diabos não me acordou??????

--Porque é responsabilidade sua saber que hoje teria que se levantar cedo pra arrumar suas coisas. Caso tenha esquecido, é hoje que vamos pra Tókio! Levanta INUtil!

Olhei pro despertador no chão.

"_Aqui jaz um inútil e desgraçado despertador que teve a infelicidade de pertencer por dois dias à Inuyasha Taisho."_ – pensei.

Pois é, você não deve estar entendendo nada, né? Caso lhe interesse saber, eu...

--INUYASHA! PÁRA DE FALAR COM O NADA E VAI SE ARRUMAR PRA VOLTARMOS!! DEPOIS QUER FALAR QUE NÃO É DOENTE MENTAL... – Sesshoumaru gritou lá do quarto dele. É... Numa coisa ele tem razão: estamos atrasados, tenho que me arrumar, e eu também não posso viver falando que não tenho problemas mentais, e me contradizer falando sozinho!!

Enfim... Eu posso falar enquanto me arrumo... ¬¬'

Caso lhe interesse saber, meu nome é Inuyasha, eu tenho 16 anos. Eu morava com os meus pais quando era um bebê, pelo menos foi isso que Kaede me disse. E quando eu completei 1 ano, me mandaram para Tókio, para viver com Kaede. Quando cresci, ela me pôs para estudar no internato Honekui no Ido daqui de Tókio. De acordo com ela, foi ordem de otoo-san. E agora que okaa-san vai ser diretora da filial daqui, tô voltando pra lá, junto com metade do pessoal daqui do clube de férias. Nunca tive essa sensação de família, porque eles vinham me visitar, então... Eu nunca mais voltei ao meu quarto de infância. Admito que no início foi muito ruim, eu só era uma criança, me senti abandonado. Mas o tempo passou e eu vejo que foi melhor assim, pelo menos não me tornei um almofadinha desses como o Kouga, o Houjo e o Bankotsu. Se bem que o fato de não conviver com meus pais me levou a não ter os malditos, mas tão necessários (às vezes) conselhos. E eu não tive uma experiência muito agradável ano passado. Uma vadia novata chamada Kikyou me usou pra conseguir popularidade. E o pior é que eu gostava mesmo dela. Tava tudo bem até ela chegar e terminar tudo comigo. E ainda espalhar pra escola inteira que eu beijo mal, não tenho "pegada" e sou um péssimo namorado. Vê se pode?! Mas eu sobrevivi. Certo que eu nunca mais confiei em ninguém, nem pra namorada, e nem pra amigo. O único é o Miroku, que eu conheço desde que ele veio pra Tókio, com 10 anos. Ele veio junto com duas garotas: Sango, pela qual ele é um tremendo de um tarado incorrigível, mas acho que ele gosta mesmo dela. E a Rin, uma menina doidinha, parece às vezes que tem distúrbio bipolar... Não ri não gente, é sério! Numa hora tá toda séria, concentrada em algo. Logo depois, tá pulando que nem uma retardada. Eu não pensava que ela tinha problemas até o dia em que...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Estávamos estudando no quarto das meninas há horas. Eu, Miroku, Sango, Rin e Sesshoumaru. As provas estavam matando e a do dia seguinte era de história (Sesshoumaru como eu te odeio! ò.ó) _

_--Rin, sobre o que você está estudando?! – perguntei._

_--... – ela me deixou no vácuo._

_--Rin..?! – chamei._

_--... – e ela nada._

_--RIN! – chamei num grito._

_--Que é?! – ela finalmente me deu atenção._

_--Sobre o que você está estudando? – indaguei novamente._

_--... – ela apenas olhou pro livro em seu colo e olhou pra mim. Piscou duas vezes. Olhou pra mim e olhou pro livro. Inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse confusa. E me soltou essa:_

_--Eu tô estudando?!_

_*capota geral*_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_**Fim do Flash Back **_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mas enfim... Desde então, nós quatro (eu, Miroku, Sango e Rin) somos sempre amigos. E o Sesshoumaru, como professor daqui, sempre ajuda a gente nos trabalhos, nas gincanas... Aí faz parte no "grupo" né? Fazer o quê? Mas até que é bom. Nos grupos de trabalhos e gincanas, somos invencíveis! Também né: um youkai nerd que nem o Sesshoumaru, um monge com poderes espirituais fortíssimos _(o Miroku me subornou pra encher o ego dele, ele na verdade nem é tão forte assim e... --INUYASHA!! Ih caramba, o Miroku ouviu.. Melhor continuar...)_ que nem o Miroku, duas exterminadoras perfeitas que nem Rin e Sango, e eu pra equilibrar (tá mais pra desequilibrar, né?) tudo com o meu raciocínio rápido?! Somos perfeitos quando trabalhamos juntos.

Mas... Sabe? Como o Miroku vive tentando algo com a Sango, e ela FINGINDO estar zangada com as perversões dele (mas nesse mato tem coelho), a Rin com esse amor platônico pelo Sesshoumaru (Não sei o que ela viu nele! Ele leciona... HSTÓRIA! Argh!), o Sesshoumaru só com "aquelas" olhadas de canto pra ela (nesse mato tem coelho e tem galinha, o que é ainda pior. ¬')... Sei lá! Ás vezes me sinto meio... Deslocado... Mas isso é história pra outro dia... Já falei demais...

--Você ainda me paga Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Vai trabalhar pra mim?! – notem o alto grau de sarcasmo dele.

--Vamos logo! Idiota!

--Me respeite Inuyasha! Você acha que eu quero voltar com você pra essa maldita Honekui no Ido? Como era tudo melhor e mais organizado nos EUA... Os anos que passei aqui em Tókio foram um inferno! E adivinha quem era o capeta dele?! – ele perguntou sarcástico.

--Ah.. Eu?! – perguntei mais sarcástico ainda.

--Óbvio! Espero que agora, com a okaa-san aqui as coisas se normalizem pelo menos um pouco. Você e essa sua maldita irresponsabilidade!

--O que quer dizer?!

--É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Se você fosse mais responsável, não precisaria de uma babá!

--Valeu Super Nanny! Que bela babá você é!

--Já disse! Me respeite Inuyasha!

--"Me respeite Inuyasha! – eu respondi, "imitando" a voz dele – Fala sério Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru resolveu parar a nossa "conversa" com um rock estrondosamente alto, no carro. E o caminho foi em silêncio até chegarmos.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

E o ano letivo começou ah... "muito bem"

Depois de arrumar as devidas coisas em nossos quartos, eu, Miroku e Sesshoumaru nos encontramos pra "marcar um 10" na porta do colégio Honekui no Ido, Tókio.

--Fala aê Miroku! Quais são as novis do nosso repórter da HI?

--Bom... – começou Miroku, fingindo pigarrinho, com pinta de apresentador de jornal de TV – O colégio Honekui no Ido esse ano não tem muitas notícias novas não... A Não ser a nova aluna desse ano.

--Qual é o nome dela? – perguntei já entusiasmado com a novidade.

--Kagome.

--Eu já conheci alguém com esse nome...

--Fala sério Sesshoumaru! Você, como professor, já conheceu metade do mundo! Agora continua: como ela é? – eu brinquei.

--É uma linda morena, têm 15 anos, alta, cabelos negros batendo em mais da metade das costas, olhos castanhos e um lindo sorriso! – Miroku respondeu a minha pergunta.

**--Tú tá falando de uma garota ou de uma manequim da ****C&A****?! – Sesshoumaru zombou.**

--Hum... E como é a personalidade dela? – perguntei. Que é?Tô interessado mesmo, e daí? Vai que dá certo e... --' Deixa pra lá...

--É aí que entra a parte mais interessante da história.

--Então manda!

--Calma Inuyasha! Pra quê tanto entusiasmo, hein?!

--Feh!

--Bom... Kagome tem uma experiência de vida Não muito agradável nas costas. Ela perdeu os pais adotivos aos nove anos. Eu Não sei quem são os verdadeiros pais dela...

--Enfim: ela pode ser encarada como mais uma patricinha metida a "abandonada injustiçada"? O.o

--Não fale assim Inuyasha! Ela sofreu muito! Kagome estava crescendo muito bem até então. Por fim, foi morar com uma amiga da mãe adotiva dela. Por esses e outros sofrimentos da vida, ela se tornou extremamente desconfiada. E isso é uma pena.

--Por que Miroku? Finalmente achou uma garota que resista ao seu sorriso de "Eu sou o maior garanhão da Terra?! Venham! É de graça!"?

--Não Sesshoumaru. É que...

--Como assim "não"?!?! Então essa Kagome não resistiu a você?! Você já pegou ela?! – Sesshoumaru perguntou com escárnio.

--Não é isso. Quis dizer que ela não foi uma das que tentei pegar. E não, não achei uma garota que resista a mim.

--Ainda Miroku... Ainda... – brinquei, falando com uma voz e um sorriso macabro. Sei que Miroku no fundo fica bolado quando pensa em alguma garota resistir à ele. Tosco, eu sei, mas...

Ele continuou:

--Kagome agora não confia em ninguém. Nem na própria sombra...

--Qual é o preconceito?! – perguntei irritado.

--Pr-preconceito?! – Miroku não entendeu nada, até gaguejou pra perguntar.

--Sim!! Eu não confio na minha sombra!

--O.O Como assim não confia na sua sombra?! – Sesshoumaru esbravejou.

--Como se pode confiar em alguém sempre de preto que vive na sua cola?! O.o

_**oOoOo um minuto de silêncio... oOoOo**_

--V-Voltando ao assunto... Fico pensando como seria se todas essas tragédias não tivessem acontecido com ela.

--Como seria Miroku? – perguntei, até que a história dela é interessante.

--Ela mostraria sua verdadeira forma: uma menina doce, meiga, generosa, inteligente, divertida, sensível, além de linda. Pelo que dizem os boatos, Kagome só resistiu ao baque graças a duas coisas.

--E quais foram? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, que a essa altura, já tinha se interessado pela história da ah... "Kagome". Pela expressão dele, acho que ele tá tentando se lembrar de onde a conhece.

--1º: Ela resistiu graças ao treinamento.

--Treinamento??????? – perguntamos eu e Sesshoumaru. Esse último achou familiar a história dela, só pela cara de mongol... ¬'

--Sim, Kagome é uma sacerdotisa. Os pais dela planejavam contar a ela só quando completasse 12 anos, mas Kagome sempre fora muito curiosa e esperta. São duas qualidades de berço dela. E acabou descobrindo que era uma miko aos quatro anos. Desde então, apesar de ser muito nova, os pais adotivos dela logo providenciaram um grande treinamento pra ela. Por falar nisso, tomem cuidado com ela.

--E por quê? Ela é tão poderosa assim? – Caraca! Pára de me olhar assim! Sou curioso, que é que tem?

--Sim Inuyasha. E muito. Ela não usa os seus poderes apenas para ataque e defesa, como uma sacerdotisa comum. Não me perguntem como, mas ela desenvolveu uma grande habilidade pra mexer com coisas materiais, como mudar de roupa, de cabelo, cozinhar, e etc., e também na arte de concentração. Na verdade, dizem que ela tem a Shikon no Tama com ela. Daí os poderes diferentes. Arriscaria dizer que ela é como se fosse uma feiticeira. Uma linda feiticeira.

--Tem uma bruxa vindo pra cá! Tem uma bruxa vindo pra cá! Será que ela chega na vassoura?! – perguntei.

--O.o

_**oOoOo mais um minuto de silêncio... oOoOo **_

"_por que será que tá todo mundo me deixando no vácuo hoje?! O.o"_

--Deletando o momento "dã" desse inútil, qual é o 2º fator? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

--Ah sim. Ela também sobreviveu graças a três melhores amigos que a conhecem desde a 3ª série e deram a maior força pra ela. Mas se separaram aos 11 anos. E que por sorte dela, estão aqui esse ano de novo.

Então, num lapso de memória, Sesshoumaru se lembrou.

--Miroku, qual é o sobrenome dela?

--O nome completo dela é Kagome Higurashi.

--Meu Kami! – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. – Não pode ser! A minha princesa está voltando!

--É! Finalmente Sesshoumaru! Pensei que a ficha nunca ia cair! Kagome está voltando!

Minha expressão atual: Ò.Ó Mas resolvi mudar de assunto.

--Miroku, você se superou meu rapaz. Eu sei que você sempre foi curioso, mas como conseguiu tantas informações sobre essa menina? – perguntei, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

--Eu sabia que ela ia voltar porque Izayoi me avisou por um e-mail, mas pediu pra não espalhar. E lembra que eu mencionei três melhores amigos? – disse Miroku, olhando pra trás.

--Que é que tem?

--Eu sou um deles. E as outras duas vêm vindo aí.

Nós três olhamos pra trás e demos com as duas lindas meninas.

Uma delas, aparentemente mais velha, Sango, 16 anos. Alta, pele branca, cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos. Corpo bem definido, farto de busto de nádegas. Olhos alegres, também castanhos. E um sorriso contagiante. Vestia um vestidinho de verão justo, laranja, que batia uns quatro dedos acima do joelho, com uma rasteirinha branca, de cordas, amarrada até quase o joelho. Os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e apenas um gloss transparente nos lábios.

E a outra, Não menos importante, parecia ter uns 13, embora tivesse 15, a mesma idade de Kagome. Tinha cabelos ondulados, também castanhos, e de tamanho médio, que no momento estavam soltos e batiam no meio das costas. Estava com uma minimicro-saia jeans escura, com uma leg pink, que lhe contornava melhor o corpo, também bem moldado. E uma blusinha preta, escrito de glitter rosa choque: "Kiss me", e nós pés uma sandália de salto baixinho. Chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

--Oi Miroku!

--Ah, oi Rin! – disse indo pra um abraço.

--Não Miroku! Você sabe que quando você tenta abraçar alguma garota, sempre dá problema!

--Isso porque elas têm namorado! Mas você não tem não... – disse Miroku, com um olhar coberto de malícia.

--É, não tenho mesmo, mas tenho dois punhos que estão coçando de vontade de socar a fuça de pervertidos!!! – Rin respondeu com o punho armado, sem notar o olhar assassino que Sesshoumaru lançou a Miroku. Depois eu falo que nesse mato tem coelho (e tem galinha, não se esqueçam! O.o) e me chamam de doido... ¬¬'

--Ok... Ok então... – Miroku entendeu o recado – E cadê a nossa amiguinha, hein?

--Ei gente! Quer dizer que todo mundo conhece essa tal de Kagome, menos eu?

--"Essa tal de Kagome" não, irmãozinho! Mais respeito com a minha princesa! – meu "querido irmão" respondeu, sem reparar o olhar magoado (lembra das galinhas?! não são só coelhos! O.o) que Rin lançou a ele.

--É Inuyasha! Só você que tá "boiando" no assunto! Mas hein gente! A Kagome não mudou nada! Demora pra se arrumar como sempre! Tô louco pra "vê-la" – Miroku disse, com um olhar pervertido que só vendo!

--Ô Miroku?! Nem vai tentar se meter com a Kagome, hein? Você deve se lembrar da K-chan e deve ter visto pelo e-mail que recebemos da Izayoi que Kagome desde que viemos pra cá sofreu muito. E agora, está imensamente mudada. – Sango redargüiu, dando um pedala em Miroku.

--É eu sei Sango...

--Peraê gente: Izayoi? Izayoi Taisho?

--Sim. Algum problema?

--Mas é claro Sango! Izayoi é minha ofukoro! Como eu nunca soube da existência de... Ah... Kagome?!

--Seu tapado! Esqueceu por acaso que você não voltou pra casa desde que nasceu?

--Arigatou por me lembrar, irmãozinho!

--Sesshoumaru?

--Que é Miroku?

--Será que a Kagome mudou tanto assim?!

O chegar de uma moto interrompeu a possível resposta de Sesshoumaru.

Nesse momento, uma Yamaha preta R1 chamou a atenção de nós cinco (eu, Miroku, Sango, Rin e Sesshoumaru). Um belo corpo feminino desceu da moto. Estava sensualmente delineado por uma calça de couro preta beeem justinha, uma bota de couro também preta, cano longo e salto fininho e um corpete tomara-que-caia fechado por cordões trançados à frente, preto com detalhes de renda preta. Os olhos castanhos marcados por lápis e rímel pretos, combinados com uma sombra prateada (eu acho... Não sou bom com maquiagens. ¬¬'). Luvas "meio-dedo" pretas nas mãos alvas e delicadas de dedos longos, com unhas perfeitamente grandes e cobertas por uma camada de esmalte preto. E o que mais impressionava: estava armada até os dentes! Isso mesmo! Ela tinha duas espadas médias atravessadas nas costas, rodas dentadas de aço preto em todo o cinto, um kit de cinco mini-flechas pretas acompanhadas de um mini-arco preto em cada lateral da bota. Sem falar nos saltos dessa bota, que guardavam três kunnais em cada salto. E ainda tinha duas shurikens de aço preto penduradas nas laterais da coxa. Dá pra acreditar que só uma lâmina dessas shurikens ia da cintura até o joelho? Imagina o tamanho desse troço quando está aberto? Deviam prender quem carregasse essas coisas por aí... Os garotos da frente do colégio babavam literalmente por ela. Era impossível não notar aquela presença tão linda, provocante e perigosa descendo da moto.

Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Miroku só riam baixinho, já reconhecendo a garota.

Ela desceu da moto leve e sedutora, tirou o capacete preto (eu consegui ver a maquiagem dela porque sou um hanyou, tapados... ¬¬') e balançou os cabelos ao vento. Parecia cena de filme. E completando o armamento dela, tinha duas mini-adagas prateadas servindo de presilhas no cabelo. Ela pôs as malas no chão. Olhou para os lados e sussurrou para si mesma:

--Nota mental... Hum... Cheguei a Tókio. Até agora, apenas olhares de cobiça por parte da ala masculina, e olhares invejosos das mocréias aqui presentes. Nenhum idiota dando em cima de mim e...

--E aew gatinha! Tu és nova aqui né? Meu nome Houjo. Sabe: tu és muito linda! Eu tava pensand...

Kagome o interrompeu, com um olhar seco e frio, gelado.

--Ihhh... É agora que a Kagome frita esse imbecíl! – comentou Rin.

Um sorriso sombrio se formou nos lábios de Kagome.

Ela o olhou cegamente, e de repente, seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos.

--Que tá havendo com os seus olhos gatinha?

--Você já vai saber.

Gelei nesse momento. Kagome lançou uma série de raios vermelhos em Houjo. Com os OLHOS! Houjo caiu com um baque estrondoso no chão. Levantou-se em seguida meio tonto e apavorado e saiu correndo. Ela piscou um pouco mais forte e os olhos voltaram ao normal.

--Bom... – recomeçou ela – Agora já é um idiota a menos. Continuand...

--Fala delícia! Tava te olhando de longe, meu nome é Bankotsu e...

Kagome o encarou, assim como fez com Houjo.

E os retardados que chamo de amigos começaram:

--Nossa... Realmente a Kagome-chan não tá pra brincadeiras...

--Realmente Sango... Mas eu aposto uma coca-cola que ela vai usar nele os raios verdes! Porque são mais fortes!

--Fala sério Miroku! Tenho certeza que ela vai usar os raios azuis!

--Duvido Sesshoumaru! Ela vai usar os verdes!

--Azuis!

--Verdes!

--Azuis!

--Verdes!

--Qual é o seu preconceito com azul?!

--E qual é o seu preconceito com verde?!

--Chega gente! – esbravejou baixinho Rin. – Parem! Isso é criancice e... Ainda acho que ela vai usar os raios brancos! Shhh! – Preveniu ela, já prevendo outra discussão. – Vamos ver.

Os olhos de Kagome começaram a brilhar brancos. E raios maiores que os anteriores saíram de seus orbes castanhos.

--Ahá! Eu ganhei! – Rin comemorou baixinho, para Não atrair a atenção de ninguém. Se tem coisa que ela é com certeza é tímida.

E Kagome continuou pra si mesma:

--Bom... Agora foram dois. É... Definitivamente... A atmosfera daqui possui bem mais ar de confusão do que lá nos EUA. Acho que aqui, meus poderes vão poder ser usados com mais freqüência.

E okaa-san finalmente saiu da limusine branca que chegou logo atrás da moto preta.

--Sim querida. Pode usar seus poderes a vontade, desde que não mate ninguém.

--Tá tia Iza.

Tia Iza? Querida? Tá. Eu preciso conversar com ofukoro e perguntar o que houve durante o tempo em que estive fora.

Eis que do além surge um grito de Sango:

--KAGOME… KAGOME… CONVENCIDA COMO SEMPRE, HEIN?!

A novata tão sensual de repente parou ao ouvir o grito.

--Sango-chan! Rin-chan!!!

A elegante e sensualíssima garota derrubou o restante das malas no chão ao lado da moto e correu na direção das meninas que estavam ao lado de nós três (Miroku, Sesshoumaru e eu).

--Que saudades K-chan! Não sabe como fez falta! Como eu tinha saudade da nossa infância juntas! Se lembra? Aprontávamos todas! Éramos um trio infernal!

--Ô se lembro Sango! Era tão bom... Vocês também me fizeram uma falta terrível! – e uma lágrima rolou na face de Kagome. Mas quando ia chegar ao queixo, Kagome sentiu uma macia mão enxugá-la:

--Não fica assim miga! Agora que a nossa líder está de volta, temos um grande ano pela frente! – Rin falou séria. Mas Não segurou o riso – Um ano de muita bagunça!!!!!!!!!

--VIVAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaram as três juntas.

--E aí: só vai falar com elas? E eu? – Miroku começou com o plano.

Kagome parou de rir imediatamente. E o olhou friamente:

--Por acaso eu o conheço?

Miroku tomou a mão dela e beijou-lhe a mão.

--Olhe nos meus olhos e descubra. – Miroku respondeu num tom misterioso.

Kagome parecia perplexa.

--C-Como sabe que eu... Tsc... Ah... É melhor ver logo.

Kagome piscou lenta e fortemente. Mas quando abriu novamente os olhos, eles estavam cintilando cor-de-rosa. Ela encarou Miroku bem nos olhos, e ele também a encarava nos olhos, com um sorriso enigmático. Mas de repente, a seriedade fugiu do rosto de Kagome, dando lugar a um lindo sorriso, que foi correspondido por Miroku.

Quase fiquei surdo:

--MIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome gritou e o enlaçou num abraço apertado. E ele também a abraçou, a levantando do chão e a rodando no ar. Foi uma das únicas vezes que ele não foi pervertido com alguma garota. Talvez porque ele tema a própria vida, se tratando de Kagome.

Eles se separaram.

--Pensei que não fosse se lembrar de mim, Pequena Feiticeira!

--Quase! Mas não foi dessa vez que eu fiquei louca!

--Tem certeza?! – Miroku comentou. O.o

Aí ficou aquele silêncio... Kagome o fitava secamente.

--Tenho Miroku... Tenho... Mas enfim... Você mudou tanto! Dá uma voltinha?!

Miroku obedeceu.

--Nem parece mais aquele pirralho que eu conheci com nove anos! Estava com saudades de...

Tava demorando! Miroku já estava com a mão espalmada no traseiro dela!

PLAFT!

--Miroku! Ainda não perdeu essa mania de correr atrás de garotas?!

--Foi só pra relembrar os velhos tempos... – respondeu ele com um sorriso divertido enquanto massageava a marca vermelha da mão de Kagome.

--Bobo...

--Mas e aew Kagome, que luz é essa que você lançou nos meus olhos?

Kagome deu uma risadinha.

--Entre os vários poderes que adquiri desse a infância, um deles foi o de ler mentes com os olhos. Sei fazer isso desde os sete anos. Você não sabia por que eu só contei a Sango e Rin, Não era bom que muita gente soubesse. Então, quando você falou pra eu olhar nos seus olhos e descobrir, eu me perguntei como você sabia, mas foi só uma expressão sua que eu entendi errado e...

--Higurashi! – Sesshoumaru chamou, num tom de repreensão, a interrompendo.

O sorriso de Kagome se desmanchou no segundo em que ela escutou Sesshoumaru a chamar e voltou-se para ele.

--Como ousa usar esse tom de voz para se dirigir a mim?

É. Ela tem um vocabulário forte. Achei estranho quando Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para ela, como se pedisse algo, e disse:

--Manda pra cá!

--Como é? – essa menina tem coragem. Pra ser uma garota relativamente pequena e enfrentar o Sesshoumaru...

--Não acredito que depois de tanto tempo, você ainda não parou com esses chicletes de menta?! Já disse que isso acaba com os seus dentes!

Kagome semicerrou os olhos. Chegou bem perto e o olhou nos olhos.

--Você não é ninguém para me...

Aos poucos foi arregalando os olhos e o sorriso de Sesshoumaru foi crescendo.

--Espera um pouco... Eu conheço esses olhos dourados de algum lugar... E esse tom de voz... E a única pessoa que reclamou dos meus chicletes foi...

Kagome sorriu levemente.

--Não pode ser... Sesshy... Sesshy...

Uma lágrima de felicidade caiu do seu olho direito.

--SEEEEEEEEESSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E se jogou dos braços dele.

Eu tô começando a ficar com invejas desses amigos meus. Pow, eu quero um abraço desses também!

Sei lá... É meio estranho você ver o seu MEIO-irmão e seu melhor amigo ganhando abraços assim de uma garota tão linda e sensual e...

Meu Kami! Que é que eu tô pensando?! Lembra Inuyasha: mulheres são todas iguais! Todas umas falsas! Pra serem suas amigas podem até ser, mas pra ser sua namorada não prestam!

--Que bom que se lembrou minha princesa!

--Como esqueceria de você? Hein? E...

--Kagome...

--Fala Sesshy?!

--Pare de me chamar de Sesshy.

--Tá ok Sesshy. – Kagome respondeu-lhe inocentemente.

Sesshoumaru suspirou derrotado e estendeu a mão novamente.

--Chato. – Kagome resmungou e cuspiu o chiclete na mão dele. E Sesshoumaru derreteu o doce com o ácido que lhe saía das garras.

--Espero que eu não tenha que ficar no seu pé daqui pra frente.

--Saiba que eu trouxe uma caixa lá dos EUA. Lálálálálálá!

--Eu vou pegar todos! Muahahahaha! (N/A: Imaginem o Sesshy fazendo essa risada perversa... Ai ai... *Pervertida!* //Ora Megumi, como se vc também nunca tivesse fantasiado com isso...// *É... Nessa você ganhou...*) E eu gostei dessa história de ler olhos. Mas com os olhos dos outros, tá?

--Mas é que com os seus olhinhos dourados é mais divertido! – ela o olhou com uma carinha inocente que eu juro que nem eu resistiria.

--Tá ok... Tá ok... Mas quando quiser peça. Se eu deixar, tudo bem. Senão, não insista.

--Pode deixar. O tempo passou, mas eu ainda me lembro do difícil temperamento do meu professor favorito! – disse ela num sorriso.

--E a propósito: por que veio armada até os dentes? Deixaram você entrar no país desse jeito? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um tom brincalhão, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

Ela ficou séria.

--Você acha que os ataques do Naraku cessaram desde que você foi embora? Eu tenho segurado as pontas sozinha lá nos EUA. E sim, a guarda da fronteira quis encrencar comigo, mas a Iza deu um jeitinho...

Não agüentei mais. Será que nenhum desses inúteis (lê-se: meus amigos) serve nem mesmo pra me apresentar essa tal "Kagome"?! O.o Dei uma cotovelada em Sesshoumaru e ele se tocou. Engraçado é que na hora que ele percebeu que se esquecera de nos apresentar, ela reparou numa coisa...

--Sesshy, quem é esse do seu lado? É tão parecido com você...

--É porque eu tenho o desprazer de ser MEIO-irmão dele.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco...

Kagome abaixou vagarosamente a cabeça, ficou assim um tempo e de repente levantou a cabeça numa rapidez assustadora.

--Ei! É isso! Izayoi é sua okaa-san, mas apenas adotiva porque você é um youkai completo, Não poderia ter uma mãe humana. Ele (apontando pra mim) é seu MEIO-irmão, portanto, provavelmente filho biológico da Izayoi. E ela só teve dois filhos, contando com você, em toda a vida. Então, isso quer dizer que VOCÊ (apontou pra mim de novo) é o Inuyasha, filho mais novo da família Taisho que sempre esteve em aqui em Tókio, certo? – indagou Kagome num fôlego só.

Admito que fiquei boquiaberto com o tamanho raciocínio dessa menina. Mas tratei logo de me recompor da surpresa.

--O.O S-Sim, eu sou mesmo. Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Kagome. – eu tinha que ser educado, né? Tá bom, eu na verdade, fiquei com medo de ser "frito" por esses raios que ela solta dos olhos.

--Acertei quem você é, mas isso não significa que seja um prazer tê-lo encontrado.

**oOoOoOoOo Silêncio oOoOoOoOo**

Eu gelei. Esse fora doeu. Eu podia ter ido pra casa sem essa. Ouvi a voz de okaa-san vinda por trás de Kagome.

--Kagome, querida. Pegue leve com Inuyasha.

--Arigatou ofukoro. –agradeci.

--Ele não está acostumado com meninas de atitude como você. Vai demorar até pô-lo nas rédeas.

Todos deram uma risadinha.

--Okaa-san?!

--Gomen meu filho, não resisti. Mas é sério Kagome. Tente ser mais sociável aqui em Tókio. E por favor, não mate ninguém, você sabe que desde que aquele menino ficou em coma lá nos EUA na 3ª série, eu, como diretora, tenho trauma de confusões desse tipo.

Coma? Não é preciso dizer que fiquei meio... Ah... A-PA-VO-RA-DO...

--Pode deixar tia Iza. Prometo que não mato ninguém. Pelo menos por enquanto que eu ainda não conheço ninguém. E você sabe muito bem que aquilo foi um acidente. Jogaram ácido em mim. Eu fiz uma barreira pra me proteger. Mas eu ainda não tinha experiência em usar meus poderes com rapidez, então um pouco de enxofre da minha barreira caiu dentro da experiência do garoto. E aí explodiu. A culpa não foi minha! E nem vem falar nada, porque eu o curei depois...

--Ok filha. Deixa pra lá. Mas, repetindo: tente não matar ninguém. E tenha paciência com Inuyasha. Quando você o conhecê-lo bem, saberá que vale a pena confiar de vez em quando. Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que às aparências enganam... – aconselhou minha okaa-san, com o seu tom sábio de mãe.

Kagome pareceu pensar um pouco. E ofukoro ficou esperando pra ver a reação de sua "filha". Até que Kagome finalmente voltou pro planeta Terra.

--Ok então. Gomen ne pelo mau começo. – respirou fundo.

Os olhos dela começaram a querer cintilar cor-de-rosa de novo, como se ameaçasse ler a minha cabeça.

--Kagome Higurashi! Não eskeça que o que eu falei pra você no verão da 3ª série AINDA está valendo, ok?

--Pode deixar Sango! Eu não esqueci! – disse Kagome desanimada.

Kagome avançou um pouco para o lado e ficou frente a frente comigo. Nesse momento, Kagome cobriu os olhos com as mãos, falando consigo mesma:

--Calma Kagome! Você vai sobreviver! Se controla!

--Kagome, amiga! Controle-se! Você consegue! – Sango disse tentando animar Kagome.

--É Kagome, a Sango tem razão! Na quarta série você conseguiu! Fica firme!

--Isso faz uma era Rin! – Kagome redargüiu exaltada

--Quer dizer então que você tem 515 anos?! – Rin perguntou confusa.

Cri... Cri... Cri... A "crise ocular" de Kagome até parou depois dessa.

-- ¬¬' Não Rin. Tenho 15 anos, isso foi modo de falar. – Kagome respondeu.

E quando a gente pensava que os olhos da kagome tinham parado com o "tique nervoso"...

--Ai... De novo não... – Kagome praguejou pra si mesma, sentindo os olhos voltarem com a crise.

--NÃO!!!!!! – Sango e Rin gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu continuei atento a todos os detalhes da cena, porque, se vendo tudo eu não tava entendendo nada, imagina se perdesse um detalhe da situação. Quando Kagome abriu os olhos novamente, eu não os reconheci mais. Os orbes antes castanhos, agora cintilavam cor de rosa. E olhavam petrificadamente para mim. Até que Kagome novamente fechou os olhos com força, e quando os abriu, estes voltaram a ser castanhos. Um tenso silêncio se seguiu. E não é difícil entender o porquê.

Meu pensamento: "Meu Kami, o que foi isso? Será verdade mesmo essa história de ler pensamentos com os olhos? O que ela fez comigo? Porque os olhos dela brilharam? E porque ela me olhava descaradamente? E porque eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela?"

Possível pensamento do Miroku (dá pra imaginar pela cara dele): "Nossa! Eu já tinha ouvido boatos de que Kagome lia pensamentos com os olhos, mas agora que eu a vi fazer em alguém e Não em mim, é realmente fascinante!"

Possível pensamento do Sesshoumaru (ele tá com uma cara de satisfação... mongol... ¬¬'): "É... Parece que Kagome não precisa mais da minha ajuda com os seus poderes. Missão cumprida."

Possível pensamento da Rin (ela parece preocupada): "Ai Kagome! O que houve miga? Você tinha conseguido se controlar tão bem até agora! Tava bom demais pra ser verdade... Tenho a leve impressão de que esse seus poderes ainda irão nos causar muitos problemas."

Pensamento da Sango: (Na verdade, Sango parece irritada, e não só pensou como deu um berro, tirando todo mundo dos seus devaneios) --KAGOME! VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO MALUCA?! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM A CONFUSÃO QUE ISSO PODE NOS ARRANJAR! E SE ALGUÉM VIU? EU NÃO JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ FAZER ISSO?!?!?!

--Gomen Sango, mas você sabe que eu não resisto... – disse Kagome de cabeça baixa, num fio de voz.

--Olha, eu não quero nem saber! Me diz agora porque diabos ela olhou tantos pros meus olhos?!?! Até parece mesmo que isso existe! HAHA! Ler pensamentos com os olhos! Tá bom! – eu cobrei.

--Tsc tsc tsc...Inuyasha, meu caro. Eu não duvidaria se fosse você. – ela me disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios avermelhados.

--E então Kagome, o que descobriu sobre mim? – ok, é oficial: eu tô provocando ela.

--Coisas... – acredita que ela revidou a provocação?

--Que tipo de coisas, hein? – Joguei de volta a provocação. Eu não desisto fácil!

--Ok... Ok... Você está na minha turma, 2º ano. E...

--Espera. Você tá no 2º ano? Como se você tem 15 anos?

--Desde a 3ª série eu sou adiantada. Igual a Rin. Mas voltando ao assunto... Você está na minha turma do 2º ano, ao contrário de mim, você gosta de matérias de raciocínio, como História, Geografia, Língua Portuguesa... Argh! Mas assim como eu, também gosta de artes gerais e música. Você não é youkai como o seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru, mas também não humano... Você é um hanyou não é Inuyasha?

--Sabia que o assunto ia descambar pra esse lado... Sou sim... Pode ser amiga deles (apontando pra todo mundo), não precisa falar comigo, eu entendo. Ninguém gosta de hanyous...

Nesse momento, confesso que fiquei um pouco triste, ela parecia ser legal, e a história dela é tão triste... É... Somos dois abandonados. Vai ser uma pena não falar com ela. Essa história de eu ser meio-youkai só me traz problemas. Espero que ela não tenha visto que minhas orelhinhas se abaixaram um pouquinho. Mas elas não ficaram abaixadas por muito tempo. Levantaram-se rapidamente, meus olhos dourados brilharam com a resposta dela, a qual eu nunca pensei que ouviria:

--Eu gosto!

--Gosta? – perguntou em côro todo mundo (até okaa-san, ela ficou pra ver a reação de Kagome lembra?) que a essa altura, já estava vidrado na minha conversa com ela.

--Sim. Hanyous no meu ponto de vista são a representação perfeita da vida. Carregam um pouco de dois mundos. Por serem discriminados, os hanyous lutam pelo que querem, não tem medo de nada nem ninguém, gostam de viver e sabem aproveitar a vida. E quem é assim, geralmente vem acompanhado de caráter e bom censo. Eu acho pura infantilidade esse preconceito que as pessoas têm com os hanyous. Eles são pessoas completamente normais!

--Arigatou. – eu agradeci num sussurro.

--Não há de quê. Mas voltando ao assunto, você é um tanto temperamental, e irritado. Você, assim como eu, gosta de pizza com coca-cola e sua cor favorita é vermelha.

Silêncio.

Ela se aproximou de mim e me olhou nos olhos. E eis que do além surge um comentário da parte dela:

--A propósito Inuyasha, seus olhos são lindos. Diferentes de tudo que já vi...

--Como pode dizer isso se agora pouco olhou os de Sesshoumaru, que são iguais aos meus? – fiquei por um momento, impressionado. Como ela podia fazer um comentário tão falso desses?

--Hum-hum. Não são iguais. Os seus tem um quê mais atrevido e aventureiro. Mas tem um tom leve de melancolia...

--... – corei como uma pimenta. E não é que não era falsidade? Era sério!

--Gosto deles. – disse Kagome sorrindo com um toque de malícia.

"_Se ela quer me provocar, vamos entrar no jogo dela."_ – pensei. Aproximei-me mais ainda e olhei bem no fundo dos orbes castanhos dela (N/A: Não sei por que, mas todo mundo diz que os olhos dela são azuis, mas pega uma foto dela só pra você ver...). Percebi que Kagome se sentiu com que hipnotizada por aquele brilho dourado indo de encontro aos seus olhos.

--Também gosto dos seus olhos Kagome. – eu disse galanteador.

Miroku quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu depois dessa cena:

--Kagome, esse seu poder é bem eficiente né?

--É Miroku. Mas é uma pena que não sirva pra ler corações. Os sentimentos não podem ser desvendados. Por isso eu leio só pensamentos. Mas já tá de bom tamanho... Por enquanto... Cara, eu tô com uma sede...!

Como estávamos do lado da cantina do colégio, ela comprou uma lata de coca-cola (N/A: destruidora de estômagos!! Muahahaha... Er... Ignorem.. ¬¬'). Quando ela ia dar o primeiro gole...

POFT! (onomatopéia tosca pra inferno... ^^)

Uma bolinha de gude daquelas maiores bateu com tudo na lata e está voou longe. Kagome calmamente pegou a latinha. Olhamos todos pro lado de onde veio um grito:

--Ei gatinha! Foi mal! Joga a bolinha pra gente, vai?! – era Hakudoushi.

Não seria exagero dizer que nessa hora, Kagome começou a ficar vermelha de raiva. E todos nós observávamos os movimentos dela. Ela pegou a bolinha de gude do chão sussurrando:

--Maldição... Nem aqui eu tenho paz...

Ela retirou uma das adagas do cabelo e por incrível que pareça, a adaga foi envolvida por uma aura levemente rosa, e Kagome cravou a adaga bem no meio da bolinha. Fechou o olho direito, mirando na parede atrás do garoto e gritou pra ele:

--LÁ VAI!

Lançou como um bumerangue. A bolinha junto com a adaga foi rodando na velocidade de um foguete e acertou exatamente três milímetros acima da cabeça do idiota. Ele ficou branco como papel, mais branco do que já é. ¬¬' Percebe-se aí que:

"Brincar com Kagome Higurashi é pedir pra morrer."

--Que garoto mais insolente! – ela comentou casualmente.

Nessa hora os auto-falantes começaram a soar alta a voz de velho:

"_BOA TARDE ALUNOS. AQUI É O VICE DIRETOR MYOUGA. DENTRO DE 15 MINUTOS, ESTEJAM TODOS NO AUDITÓRIO PARA A REUNIÃO ESCOLAR DO INÍCIO DO ANO LETIVO. ARIGATOU."_

Okaa-san nessa hora se despediu de nós, para ir em direção ao auditório se preparar para a reunião.

Percebi que Kagome estava um pouco triste. E Rin também percebeu:

--Kagome, miga! Que foi? Você parece triste...

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela. E... Não sei por que, isso me devastou de um jeito. Eu realmente não gostei nem um pouco de vê-la chorando.

--Nada não Rin. É só saudade.

Meu Kami! Será que ela tem namorado? Será que... Ei! Tá maluco Inuyasha! Se ela tiver, qual é o problema? Você não tem nada a ver com ela!

--Saudades... De quem?

Ai! É agora! É agora que ela parte meu coração dizendo que tem um namorado e... Cala a boca Inuyasha! Que papo gay é esse de sentimentos?!

--Ah Sango... Você ia amar o Jak!

--Jak? Quem é Jak?

--Ah... Ele é meu "Tudo"! Meu irmão, meu amigo, meu conselheiro, meu consultor de moda e beleza... Dói demais agora que ele não está aqui e...

Uma voz extremamente mole e gay foi ouvida atrás de nós. Essa voz falava ao telefone.

--Iza, pelo amor de Kami! Eu já rodei essa escola inteira e nem sinal da minha gatinha! Será que eu vou ter que chamar a polícia e...

Parou quando bateu o olho em Kagome.

--Te ligo depois. – e desligou. Agora que prestei atenção, ele disse "Iza". Minha Okaa-san como sempre, tem alguma ligação com as maracutaias...

--Minha gatinha! É você! Meu Kami! O que o ar rarefeito do vôo fez com o seu cabelo?!?!?!

Kagome reconheceu a voz se virou lentamente já com lágrimas nos olhos. Eita menina chorona!

--JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu ainda mato esse tal de "Jak".

Por quê? Vejamos por que.

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Mas dessa vez, enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas (isso tudo com a roupa preta coladinha... Uii...). Ele a rodou várias vezes no ar até ela se soltar dele.

--Eu senti tanto a sua falta e... Ei! É mesmo! O que está fazendo aqui?

--Você não vai acreditar. Eu comprei a passagem para o horário logo depois do seu e cheguei a entrar no avião e guardar as malas. Mas quando ligaram as turbinas o estava tudo pronto pra levantar vôo, eu percebi a dura realidade: eu estava me afastando de você. Não agüentei de saudades! Larguei o avião imediatamente! Tive que voltar pra te ver! E a propósito: cadê meus três beijos?

--Estão aqui.

Até então pela voz e pelo jeito de falar, veio na minha mente aquele bordão: "Isso é uma bichooooooonaaaaaaaa!!!!!!". Mas aconteceu uma coisa que me irritou por dentro. Dá ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo (e olha que meu cabelo não é pequeno não hein?).

"_Nota mental: descobrir por que me irrito tanto com a possibilidade de ela estar com outra pessoa, e pior: de vê-la chorar como já vi (certo que foi de felicidade, mas...)."_

Na maior naturalidade, eles falaram os dois juntos:

--Um pra dar saúde... - estalinho na bochecha direita - ...Um pra dar dinheiro... - estalinho na bochecha esquerda - ...E um pra dar felicidade!

Deram um estalinho nos lábios.

Juro que Não me agüentei:

--E AÍ KAGOME! APRESENTA PRA GENTE O SEU NAMORADO! – falei com completa ironia.

Ela e o... Ah... "Jak" se olharam. Depois ela olhou pra mim. E o olhar dela lentamente passou de mim pro "Jak" e do "Jak" pra mim umas três vezes até que...

--Eu... E o Jak... Namorados?!

--KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Os dois simplesmente caíram na gargalhada!

Dá pra acreditar?

--O que é tão engraçado?

Finalmente o tal do "Jak" resolveu abrir a boca:

--No dia em que eu e K-chan formos namorados, eu sou uma tartaruga marinha!

--Mas... – agora eu não entendi.

--Eu e Kagome nos cumprimentamos com um selinho desde um dia que eu tive que fingir que era namorado dela porque todas as garotas tinham um e ela tinha acabado de terminar com o Kouga...

Kagome o interrompeu melancólica:

--Jak... Onegai... Não toca nesse assunto mais não...

--Gomen ne minha gatinha!

Nessa hora, ficou um silêncio desconfortável...

E eu como sempre a pensar. Tá ok, tá ok, eu não engano ninguém com esse papo de pensar... Mas todo mundo, até EU penso de vez em quando né?

(*Não.* //Megumi, já não basta você me desrespeitar, agora vai desrespeitar os personagens?!// *E não é verdade?! O.o* //É, mas...// --Poxa Thai, até você?! Depois dessa eu vou embora...-- //Volta aqui Inuyasha! Se você foi embora, eu vou botar o Kouga pra fazer a cena do capítulo cinco! ò.ó// --Tá bom... Tá bom!! Eu fico! Então me deixa continuar a narrar. ¬¬)

"_Nota mental 2: Se esse tal de "Kouga" que o tal de "Jak" mencionou for aquele lobo fedido do clube de verão e novato na nossa classe, descobrir o que ele fez para Kagome se entristecer tanto e matá-lo! E reforço mental na Nota 1: Descobrir porque diabos me irrito tanto com a possibilidade de Kagome ficar triste... Essa menina tem uma coisa especial... Diferente das outras... Ela deve ser mesmo uma feiticeira... Uma linda e sensual feiticeira... Inuyasha! Pára! Pára de pensar assim! Ela é uma falsa assim como todas as outras! Talvez uma lavagem cerebral funcione pra parar com esses pensamentos nela:_

_Ela não tem nada de especial._

_Ela não tem nada de especial._

_Ela não tem nada de especial._

_Ela não tem nada de especial._

_É... Não tá adiantando nada..."_

Eu ia tentar quebrar o silêncio, mas Não foi necessário:

"_ALUNOS, POR FAVOR. DIRIJAM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE PARA O AUDITÓRIO. DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS COMEÇARÁ A REUNIÃO."_

"_Myouga..."_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**_

_**Koban wa minna-san!! Daijobu desu ka?!**_

_**Olha.. Eu sei quii disse quii ia postar domingo, e realmente estou aki e éh domingo, mas minha intenção naum era postar tão tarde... =/**_

_**E tipo, eu demorei pq postar com sono, apressada, com uma mãe no pé... Pow... Brocha legal, meu... kkkkkk**_

_**Enfim... Oq eu num faço por vcs, néh?!**_

_**Respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Anny: minha amiga!! Como é bom ver minha 1ª review com o seu nome!! (emocionada) **_

_***Mentira! Ela só tá dizendo isso por causa da review! Pra ela tanto faz se foi você que mandou ou não!* **_

_**//Megumi, vai se tratar doença!! Me deixa em paz!!// **_

_***Ai! Magoou tá! Snif...* **_

_**//"Snif" o [censurado]!!! Cala a boca, senão te deleto da história!// **_

_***Depois dessa vou pra casa...***_

_**//Vai mesmo, inferno!!//**_

_**Continuando Anny... Vc só deu sorte pq o Marks num sabia mandar reviews, hein?! Kkkkkkkk Brigada pelo apoio viu amigaa!!**_

_***Falsa...***_

_**//Como é?!//**_

_***Nada... Glup...***_

_**E quanto a vc Saakurinha! Quii bom que está gostando da fic... Muitas surpresas esperam esse personagens... Ele naum imaginam a desgraça que foi pra eles caírem nas minhas mãos... kukukukuku **_

_***Credo! Sua "Naraku 2"***_

_**//Nisso eu tenho quii concordar com vc... Tbm me assustei...//**_

_**E eu num escrevo bem naum Saakurinha, são seus olhos... E sim, TODOS os caps de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?" são do mesmo tamanho desse, alguns até maiores... (: Continua lendo, tá?! Brigadinha!!**_

_**Então kissus minna!! Até terça-feira!! :***_


	3. Confiança surpresa!

_**Nos últimos capítulos de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?"...**_

"_ALUNOS, POR FAVOR. DIRIJAM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE PARA O AUDITÓRIO. DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS COMEÇARÁ A REUNIÃO."_

"_Myouga..."_

_**Confiança surpresa**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Pois é... Sobrevivi. Escola nova, vida nova, tudo novo... Tudo parece ser perfeito: meus amigos aqui, a Iza aqui, o Jak aqui, o Sesshy aqui... Otários pra eu treinar meus poderes... Oh não, Kagome, Kagome... Lembre-se do que a Iza disse: _"Não mate ninguém." _Matar não, mas serei uma trouxa se eu não me divertir um pouquinho... Muahahaha.. É, tá bom... Acho melhor eu parar de ver filmes de terror... Estou me tornando muito sádica... O.O

Só não é perfeito o fato de alguns me olharem assustados pra mim desde o momento que cheguei aqui. Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Eu sei que não é todo dia que chega numa escola uma garota de quinze anos armada até os dentes. Mas a culpa não é minha. Muita coisa me aconteceu. Muitas tragédias vieram. A dor parecia me sufocar, então decidi que a maneira mais segura de viver era evitar qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir triste daquele jeito. Nunca mais permiti que os outros vissem como realmente me sentia, e fingi cada uma de minhas reações e respostas, apenas para que ninguém, nunca mais, tivesse a chance de me magoar. Apesar de ter apenas quinze anos, e ter de preocupar apenas com escola, revistas de moda a namorados, eu não me sinto mais uma adolescente. Me sinto uma mulher, criada a força. Preocupada com a sobrevivência sua própria e daqueles que ela ama.

Sei que parece exagero, mas... Quando se tem um pai como Naraku...

Até que uma voz de velho interrompeu minhas notas mentais:

"_ALUNOS, POR FAVOR. DIRIJAM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE PARA O AUDITÓRIO. DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS COMEÇARÁ A REUNIÃO."_

--Acho melhor irmos logo, senão esse velho mata a gente. Só por essa voz...

--Iie Kagome, - Inuyasha o defendeu – Ele parece ser durão, mas é legal. Velho manero.

--Tsc... Que seja. Afinal, que se faz nessa reunião que nós estamos indo?

--Bom, já que as aulas começam amanhã, é só mesmo pra dar as boas vindas a todos os novatos. – Rin me respondeu.

--Nani? As aulas começam amanhã?!?!

--Hai Kagome. Okaa-san não te disse?

--Iie Sesshy!

--Talvez ela pensasse que você já soubesse.

--Talvez Sango. Talvez...

--Mas Kagome, porque você ficou tão assustada por as aulas começarem amanhã? Afinal, amanhã é segunda-feira, você já devia imaginar.

--É eu sei, é que lá em Tókio, nos colégios internos, a gente entra uma semana antes, pra poder conhecer os novos alunos melhor.

--Aqui também era assim. Mas os alunos comunicaram à direção que preferiam que a última semana de férias fosse fora da escola. E assim foi. – Inuyasha, que está em Tókio desde que nasceu já é veterano aqui, e me explicou.

--Hum...

Chegamos ao auditório. Sentamos nas últimas fileiras e começou o "discurso". E até parece que nós prestamos atenção! Era só pra dar boas vindas mesmo, não tinha porque ouvir. Embora eu também seja uma novata né...

Uns segundos se passaram e eu fui bombardeada por uma bolinha de papel. Uma tentativa de "forjar" um bilhete. Com cuidado para não rasgar, eu o abri. Era do Sesshy, reconheci pela caligrafia média e fina que me passava os exercícios da 3ª série.

"_Princesa, vc tem algo p/ fazer hj à tardinha? Se ñ (eu espero), nós estávamos kerendo dar um rolé pelo colégio. Já q vc fikou tantu tempu fora e dv ter mta coisa nova p/ contar, então: topa?_

_Sesshoumaru."_

Depois de uns segundos mandei o bilhete de volta, com uma pequena modificação. Ele ficou assim:

"_Princesa, vc tem algo p/ fazer hj à tardinha? Se ñ (eu espero), nós estávamos kerendo dar um rolé pelo colégio. Já q vc fikou tantu tempu fora e dv ter mta coisa nova p/ contar, então: topa?_

_( ) Sim ( ) Não_

_Sesshoumaru."_

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim, e sussurrou pro Inuyasha:

"_Ela vai com a gente." _

Essa parte é que eu não entendi.

As horas foram passando e eu até cochilei no ombro da Sango.

Quando acordei estava perdida em pensamentos quando, do nada, ouço aquele velho... Tal de "Myouga" lá no palco do auditório me chamando:

"Kagome Higurashi! Venha até o palco receber as boas vindas!"

Como eu já cantei, dancei e fiz peças em público, eu não fiquei com medo. E fui né?!

--Diga alguma coisa pra nós!

--Que é que você quer que eu diga? – perguntei como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Dos alunos só se ouvia risadas depois disso. Não de mim. Do "Velho Manero."

--Se apresente querida.

--Tá bom. – e olhei pro "povo" e suspirei desanimada. – Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Eu tenho 15 anos. Estou na classe 1, do 2º ano. Não tenho muita paciência com certas coisas não, então me perdoem se eu acabar machucando... Literalmente... Alguém.

Então percebi que uma garota, um pouco (APENAS UM **POUCO**!) parecida comigo me olhava com cara de deboche.

Ah... Mas ela ia aprender que ninguém, NINGUÉM zoa Kagome Higurashi. Eu estiquei os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita em direção a ela, e uma luz, como a de um holofote deu bem na cara dela:

--O que foi senhorita? Gostou de minha cara?

Todos, sem exceção olharam pra ela. E ela não ficou atrás:

--Pelo contrário ah... Kagome. Olhei muito porque me perguntava como um ser humano poderia ser tão feio.

Mas eu não ia perder não:

--É mesmo?! Que interessante... Sabe que enquanto eu me apresentava e bati o olho em você, eu logo me perguntei como você ficaria se a sua cara ficasse azul... Pra ser mais direta: azul fluorescente. Vamos testar?

Não me segurei. E a Iza tava lá, e não disse nada. Na verdade, ela até riu. Conhecendo-me como ela me conhece, acho que ela até gosta das confusões que eu arrumo. Desde que não machuque ninguém. Então não teria problema em me divertir um pouquinho, né? Admito: "essazinha" aí já tá na minha lista negra há muito tempo... Há muitos anos... Depois eu explico. E eu não fiz nada demais. Apenas usei um dos meus feitiços favoritos. Sussurrei baixinho:

"_Azulis." _

E os meus dedos já esticados na direção dela jorraram um jato de energia azul escuro e forte na cara dela. E quando a fumaça passou, a risada foi geral:

--Sua maldita! O que você fez com o meu rosto? – ela gritou e se levantou pra sair correndo. Mas eu ainda não tinha acabado não. Eu sei que eu sou má:

--Ei "Carinha Azul"! Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome? Hein, "Azulzinha"? – perguntei, fingindo que não sabia o nome da individua.

Ela gritou com um tom ameaçador:

--KIKYOU. KIKYOU ONIGUMO. GUARDE BEM ESSE NOME. VOCÊ ME PAGA, KAGOME HIGURASHI!

Quando ouvi esse nome... "Onigumo"... Lembrei de alguém... E acho que vai me trazer problemas...

E se foi. Depois da saída "triunfal" dela, a risada geral foi maior ainda. E a tia Iza chegou a mim, falando discretamente:

--Você ama armar confusão né K-chan?! – disse rindo ainda um pouco.

--Confusão é meu nome do meio Iza, você sabe.

--Sim, eu sei. Só tome cuidado, e evite confusões com Kikyou Onigumo.

--E por quê? Você acha que eu tenho medo dela?

--Eu sei que você não tem medo de nada, mas... Ela é uma sacerdotisa muito forte também.

--É... Bem que eu senti uma energia diferente nela. Pode deixar tia. Prometo não massacrá-la da próxima vez, tá?

--Ok Kagome... Você não tem jeito mesmo... – ainda rindo. Tia Iza sempre achou graça de tudo que eu faço. Ela pegou o microfone e anunciou:

"_ESTÃO TODOS DISPENSADOS. BOA NOITE E BOAS AULAS AMANHÃ."_

Dá pra acreditar que o "Discurso" do tal Myouga durou uma tarde inteira?! Já é 19h30min! Dormi e bocejei boa parte do falatório dele. Na verdade, não só eu fiz isso, mas o auditório inteiro! Se fosse a Iza falando, tudo bem! Mas o Myouga?! Pra quê falar tanto?!

A voz de Sesshoumaru me acordou de minhas reclamações mentais:

--E então princesa: vamos ou não?

Foi então que eu reparei. Cheguei aqui e fiquei tão empolgada com os meus amigos e com o Inuy... Kagome pelo amor de Deus: pára de pensar nesse fedelho! Esse maldito não sái da minha cabeça! Acredita que enquanto eu dormi no auditório, eu sonhei com ele?! Que ódio! Mas voltando ao assunto: me empolguei e esqueci completamente das minhas malas, de ajeitar as coisas no meu quarto (a propósito, nem sei em que quarto eu estou?!), e o principal: esqueci de trocar de roupa!

Olhei pra todos e suas roupas e todos estavam confortáveis pra esse "rolé".

--Sesshy, olhe pra mim. – e dei uma voltinha – Caso não tenha reparado, a minha roupa não tá nada... Ah... "Confortável" pra essa saída.

Pois é, não se esqueçam: eu ainda estou como a "Dama de Preto" e armada até os dentes.

Ele deu uma risadinha:

--Ué, mocinha? Pensei que tivesse feito parte do seu treinamento comigo a manipulação do plano material, não é mesmo?!

Revirei os olhos:

--Fez sim, e muito bem feito! O problema é que eu não vou fazer isso aqui na frente de todo mundo!

--Ora! Você nunca se importou com o que os outros pensavam de você, por que vai começar a se importar agora? Ainda mais depois daquele "show" lá no auditório!

--Bom... Eu não me importo, mas... Se pra vocês não tem problema...

Virei pras meninas:

--O que vocês me aconselham pra essa ocasião?

Elas se entreolharam. Essa "mentezinhas" retardadas já tão pensando besteira. Se bem que em matéria de roupa... Reconheço: elas são ótimas! Só não tanto como o Jak. Sussurraram algumas maravilhosas idéias e tratei de pô-las em prática.

Fui envolvida por uma nuvem de fumaça rosa e quando sai, percebi pelos olhares de todos que eles gostaram das sugestões dadas por Sango e Rin.

E resolvi mudar as roupas delas também como sinal de agradecimento.

--Posso?

Elas já me conhecem, sabem pra quê eu estou pedindo permissão.

--Permissão concedida. – disseram as duas juntas.

É sempre assim, desde a infância. Quando era em matéria de roupa, eu costumava ler as mentes delas, ver o que elas imaginavam e pôr em ação a confecção do "lock".

E pela permissão que agora me foi dada, continua sendo assim, como na infância.

Agora que reparei, desde a hora que eu cheguei aqui nessa escola eu nem disse como eles estavam né? Pois direi agora:

Os orbes dourados do Inuyasha colaram em mim desde a hora que eu "troquei" de roupa. Será que eu tô feia? Droga! Já não basta os lindos olhos e as fofas orelhinhas não saírem da minha cabeça, agora ele tem que ficar olhando pra mim?!

Ei! Kagome, minha amiga: que história é essa de olhos e orelhas?! Você acabou de conhecê-lo! Esse idiota não vai quebrar a sua "barreira"! Ele pode ser do mesmo grupo de amigos que você e você ser "forçada" a ser gentil com ele. Sim porque só eu sei que quando a Iza pede algo tão "amigavelmente" é porque ela "quer" que eu faça. Mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha de ser amiga dele de verdade. É só aturá-lo! Oh... Droga! Se ele não fosse tão lindo, não seria tão difícil! Eu me sinto hipnotizada quando olhos praqueles "sóis" dourados olhando na minha direção, e aquela boca... Parece que tá pedindo um beijo e...

É melhor eu parar de ver aqueles malditos filmes de romance.

Continuando... Eu tô usando uma minissaia rodada jeans escuro, com uma blusinha preta com detalhes em glitter prateado. Estou de All Star preto nos pés, e um par de meiões listrados com as cores do arco-íris, que iam até os joelhos. Os meus cabelos estavam presos em dois coques dos lados da cabeça, presos com palitos.

Eu sei que eu disse que ele está me "comendo" com os olhos, mas eu também não posso negar que não consigo parar de olhá-lo. Ele está tão lindo... Aliás, ele é tão lindo... Ihhh... Lá venho eu com as minhas "viagens"... Enfim, sintam o drama dos meus pequenos olhos: ele, um lindo inu-hanyou estava magnífico, numa calça jeans branca, camisa da Nike preta e tênis cinza escuro, os cabelos longos e prateados levemente bagunçados, com um ar desleixado e natural. E as orelhinhas brancas e felpudas sobressaindo do alto da cabeça. Perfeito.

Deu pra perceber que o meu amiguinho perva apreciou bem a "transformação" que fiz na Sango. A menina tá até corando por causa do jeito que ele olha pra ela. Minha miga esquentadinha estava com um mini-short jeans e meia-calça arrastão por baixo, um All Star preto e branco, uma blusa de manga curta vermelha e os cabelos soltos.

Mas ela também tem o seu lado "assanhada" e não parou de olhar o Miroku desde a hora que eu cheguei. Discretamente, é claro. Se tiver coisa que a Sango consegue ser quando quer é discreta. Mas também, se Miroku não fosse meu miguxo de infância, eu com certeza o "secaria". Quando a Sango reparou que Miroku a comia com os olhos estava pronta pra levantar a mão em uma bolacha certeira, mas algo naquele sorriso brilhante a fez parar. E então reparar no belo moreno que lhe olhava, vestindo uma calça jeans azul escuro, com uma camisa da Adidas verde escuro também, tênis preto, e os cabelos presos num pequenino rabo-de-cavalo.

Rin era a mais confortável, porém também estava linda. Quem não resistiu a ela foi o meu "Querido Professor". Ele olhava pra Rin, não com perversão ou malícia. Mas sim com carinho, eu até ariscaria dizer (por que não?) amor. Acertei em cheio ao escolher o lock da minha miguxa. Nunca adiantou ler a mente da Rin, ela sempre foi indecisa e sempre que eu "mudo" as roupas dela, sou eu que escolho. Acertei em cheio, de novo. O coração gelado de Sesshoumaru não teve como escapar da linda menina a sua frente, que vestia um lindo vestido justo, quatro dedo acima do joelho, rosa bebê, desses de amarrar no pescoço. Nos pés um par de sapatilhas brancas, dessas da Zaxy, de lacinho rosa. E os cabelos soltos com finas tranças por cima.

Desde que pisei aqui, deu pra notar que o Sesshy tem um afeto maior pra Rin, mesmo que ele me chame de princesa. E ela, mesmo sendo tão inocente pensa que eu não reparei que ela observou-o por um bom tempo. Também, meu "irmão" é lindo de matar. É não é de morrer não, é de matar mesmo. Só de olhar pra ele, parece até que a gente vai ter um ataque cardíaco. Rin com certeza sente algo especial por esse lindo youkai desde quando o viu, mas sempre sentira vergonha de o olhar. Percebeu que ele a fitava completamente hipnotizado e deu uma risadinha. Mas segurou a crescente vontade de rir quando ele notou que seus olhares foram descobertos e ele virou a cara. Aproveitou a deixa para observá-lo melhor. Estava com uma calça jeans preta, camisa azul celeste, e tênis branco. Só então reparou na linda lua roxa em sua testa. Era tão lindo...

Agora que eu vim reparar uma coisa: Sango tá olhando pro Miroku, e vice-versa. Rin tá olhando pro Sesshoumaru, e vice-versa. E o Inuyasha tá me olhando também, e eu, no presente momento, estou a fitá-lo. Estamos em pares, ou é impressão minha?

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Fomos andando e chegamos num grande, enorme, imenso salão, cheio de entradas para: lanchonetes, pizzarias, restaurantes, sorveterias, enfim: só comida!

--Esse lugar só tem comida?

--Não né Kagome. – começou Sango

--Olha pra cima. – completou Rin.

Quando eu olho, vejo uma grande placa que dizia:

"_Área de Alimentação. Festas à esquerda, Diversões à direita."_

--Quer dizer que existem três gigantescos salões como esse cada um representando um setor pra cada tipo de opções de passeios?

--Sim. - perguntou Inuyasha, do meu lado.

--Então, quando quisermos sair pra algum canto somos confinados a essas escolhas que temos aqui?! – perguntei incrédula.

--Claro que não Kagome, - respondeu de novo Inuyasha – Temos permissão para ficar fora da escola de domingo a quinta, até meia noite, e sextas e sábados até a hora que quisermos, só naum podemos voltar de dia.

--De dia?! – perguntei confusa.

--Para okaa-san, a partir das quatro da manhã, já é dia. – ele respondeu.

--Ah tá! Melhor assim!

--E então: aonde quer ir primeiro?

--Sei lá Inuyasha – tentei parecer normal, mas essa proximidade dele tá me enlouquecendo. E eu sei que prometi não ser amiga dele, não precisa me lembrar. Mas eu não consigo evitar. – O que tem em cada sessão?

--Essa sessão em que estamos como você pode ver, só tem comida mesmo. A de _"Festas"_ é a minha favorita: boates, danceterias, festas, concursos de dança, pequenos shows e etc. – disse ele, com os olhinhos brilhando.

--Parece divertido. Gosto de dançar. – disse com uma voz sedutora. Voltei-me pro Miroku:

--E a sessão: _"Diversão"_?

--É lá que ficam as diversões mais sossegadas como cinemas, teatros, museus, barzinhos, e outros. - Miroku explicou.

--Onde ficam as Lan-Houses? – perguntei, já que era um dos meus lugares preferidos, já que o meu primeiro ficante foi numa ida a uma Lan-House. Eu já o paquerava em meio aos monitores...

--Calma miga – Sango respondeu – Elas ficam na área de pesquisas do outro lado do colégio, junto com a biblioteca, o laboratório, e a direção.

--Tá, e agora Kagome: já sabe pra onde vamos?

--Olha Inuyasha, escolham vocês porque eu tô sem idéias.

--Vamos ao cinema.

--Boa Miroku! Eu tô a fim de ver "2012".

--Ok Rin. Todos de acordo?

Diante de um "Sim" unânime, fomos à sala escura.

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

Não tô nem aí pro tal filme. Minha cabeça está um turbilhão de pensamentos. Na verdade, seria mais certo dizer: _"Minha cabeça está um turbilhão de pensamentos em torno de Kagome."_ Desde que ela chegou não sái da minha cabeça. Talvez porque ela é um pouco parecida com Kikyou. Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas eu já me livrei daquela vadia. Não sinto um pingo de qualquer sentimento bom pra com ela. Apenas sinto nojo. E raiva, profunda raiva.

Mas não quero falar dessa desgraçada.

Voltando ao assunto _"Kagome não sái da minha cabeça"_, se você visse a ela como eu vi, estaria como eu. O sorriso dela é algo impressionante, embora nenhum deles durante o dia de hoje tenha sido dirigido a mim. O brilho dos olhos dela tem uma magia que... É extasiante. Fico imaginando como serão os beijos dela e...

Inuyasha pára! Que é que você decidiu hoje, hein? Ignorar Kagome Higurashi!

Mas acho que isso é impossível. Se ela não fosse tão bonita...

Caraca!! O filme já acabou?! Nem vi o tempo passar...

--Ei, Sesshy?!

--Já falei que não é pra você me chamar assim na frente dos outros Kagome!

--Tem erro não! Quem te chamar assim além de mim, eu frito!

--Tá, mas pra que é que você me chamou?!

--Tá vendo?! Você falou tanto que eu esqueci!

Sesshoumaru olhou bem pra cara dela:

--Você só me chamou pra irritar, né?

Ela fez um sorriso XD, com dois dedos levantados em sinal de paz. Linda... _"Cala essa maldita boca Inuyasha!"_

--Ai, tô cansada.

--Eita Kagome! Ficou o cinema todo sentada e já se cansou?

--Caso tenha esquecido senhor Inuyasha, eu entrei num avião a meia-noite de ontem só saí aos meio-dia de hoje! Esse tipo de viagem cansa. E também as malas estavam pesadas e... MEU DEUS! MINHAS MALAS!!!

--Calma Kagome, o Jakotsu ligou pra mim no cinema e disse que as levou pro seu quarto e organizou sua cama e armário.

--Ai ai... Santo Jak! Valeu pelo recado, Senhor Sesshoumaru.

--Não era pra me chamar de "Sesshy", mas também não precisa de tanta formalidade, né? A propósito, quando foi e porque foi que você começou com esse apelido mesmo?

--Comecei com 9 anos, quando te conheci. Seu nome era muito grande! Demorei um mês pra entendê-lo todo: quinze dias pro "Sesshou" e mais quinze dias pro "maru".

--Me lembre de nunca mais fazer esse pergunta em público outra vez... – Sesshy sussurrou.

--Queria poder ver a lua hoje, pena que hoje é lua nova... – Sango lembrou.

--LUA NOVA?!?!?!?!? – exclamei junto com Kagome. Nenhum dos dois se entendeu. Entreolhamos-nos. E perguntamos juntos outra vez.

--Que foi?!

--Nada! – respondemos juntos também.

Virei a cara. Ela também virou. E se lembrou o motivo da "briga":

--Sango, tem certeza que hoje não tem lua???

--Absoluta Kagome, por quê??

--Eu preciso ir.

--Mas Kagome...

--Sem "mas". Eu preciso ir. Amanhã conversamos.

--Me diz pelo menos pra onde você vai K-chan?

--No prédio dessa escola tem terraço Rin?

--S-Sim...

--Passarei a noite lá. Amanhã cedo, voltarei e irei pras aulas com vocês duas. Boa noite a todos.

E se foi. Eu também precisava ir. E rápido. Ok... Ok... Eu conto. Como eu sou um hanyou, metade humano e metade youkai, eu perco meus poderes em toda lua nova. E eu esqueci completamente que esse dia era hoje. Nesses dias, eu fico meio inseguro, por não ter como me defender sozinho, então eu nem saio do quarto nessas noites. Mas em compensação, nas noites de lua cheia eu fico ainda mais forte. Agora, eu preciso satisfazer a minha curiosidade e saber por que ELA teve que ir embora?!

--Tchau gente, até amanhã na aula. – eu disse a todos.

--Espera Inuya... – Miroku começou, mas eu já tava longe. -... sha.

Olhei pro céu. Ainda tenho uns segundos com os meus poderes pra subir até o terraço da escola. O problema vai ser descer de lá ainda hoje. Mas não faz mal, pode ser que eu pule na forma humana e não morra. Mas eu preciso é chegar até lá e satisfazer minha curiosidade.

Salto

Pow... Meus poderes deram certinho: cheguei aqui em cima, virei humano! Tsc, brincadeira! Ihhh_... "Nota mental 3: saber por que eu vou (supostamente) confiar na Kagome pra revelar meu segredo da lua nova e estou sendo amigo dela, se nunca fiz isso com ninguém desde o incidente com Kikyou?!"_

--Kagome! – comecei a chamar. Nada. O terraço daqui é enorme! - Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Ka... – parei surpreso - Gome...

Por que a surpresa? Kagome não estava mais com a mini-saia e os coques na cabeça. Ela agora estava com um vestido longo e branco de tecido esvoaçante, bem na ponta do terraço, com uma bolinha de vidro rosa nas mãos. Chorando.

Acho que "surpresa" não é a palavra que defini melhor o que eu senti, e sim medo. Pavor. Desespero. Do jeito que ela é magrinha e perfeita uma brisa é capaz de derrubá-la. Corri até lá e a puxei pela cintura, lhe envolvendo num abraço.

--Kagome! O que estava fazendo? Por que está chorando? Não ia tentar se matar ia?

A virei de frente pra mim. Ela olhou nos meus olhos com aqueles orbes castanhos chocolate rasos de lágrimas... E... Jogou-se em meus braços, afundando a cabeça em meu peito.

--INUYASHA!

A única reação que tive foi aconchegá-la em meu abraço e me sentar com ela no meu colo, sussurrando:

--Calma... Já passou... Eu estou aqui... Não deixarei que nada de ruim aconteça a você... Shhh...

Ela aos poucos foi e acalmando e parando de chorar. Mas de repente se levantou num salto, limpou as lágrimas e começo a gritar:

--O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? EU DISSE ATÉ AMANHÃ! ISSO, EM OUTRAS PALAVRAS É UM "NÃO ME SIGA!" POR QUE VOCÊ...

Ela grita demais. A calei puxando-a de volta pro meu colo. Nossos rostos ficaram tão próximos... Uni todas as forças que me restavam pra não beijá-la. O que ela pensaria de mim?!

-- Senti o cheiro das suas lágrimas... Por que estava chorando? Essa na sua mão é a Shikon no Tama? Você ia se matar? Eu quero saber!

--Por que faz tantas perguntas?

--Porque eu me importo com você! – estourei.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

--C-Como pode se importar se mal me conhece?

--Essa é a pergunta que venho me fazendo desde hoje às duas da tarde...

A abracei. E ela, por incrível que pareça, retribuiu o abraço, circundando minha cintura com os braços fininhos, enquanto eu mergulhava no perfume de seus cabelos.

Num sobressalto, ela arregalou os olhos e olhou bem pra mim. Desceu os olhos, espantada, pelo meu cabelo, minhas unhas (que normalmente eram garras) olhou pra minha boca como que a procura dos meus caninos. Levantou-se. E num fio de voz, perguntou docemente:

--Que houve com você? Seu cabelo? Suas garras? Seus caninos? Seus olhos? O que aconteceu?

Não pestanejei pra responder:

--Quem está fazendo tantas perguntas agora, hein mocinha?

--Hunf...

--Eu sou um hanyou lembra? – respondi. - Nas noites de lua nova eu perco meus poderes e me transformo completamente num humano. Era por isso que eu precisava ir embora. E você? Por que está aqui, escondida de todos?

O olhar dela ficou triste. Arrependi-me de ter perguntado, mas agora já é tarde, né? Mas ela respondeu:

--Não sei se é pura coincidência ou se tem algo relacionado, mas nas luas novas, eu perco todos os meus poderes, e me escondo por isso. É essencial pra minha sobrevivência que ninguém saiba.

--Então por que está contando pra mim?

--Pode parecer loucura, mas aquelas poucas palavras da Iza hoje quando eu cheguei me fizeram refletir. Ela disse: _"__Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que às aparências enganam..."_ E eu sofri muito por ser julgada pelas aparências. E eu sei que dói. Eu não sei... Quando eu olho pra você, eu sinto uma paz tão grande... Uma sensação de confiança...

Eu sorri pra ela.

--Eu também sinto que posso confiar em você. Eu nunca havia contado pra ninguém essa história da lua nova, você é a primeira pessoa pra qual eu conto. As outras descobriram de enxeridas que são.

Ela deu uma risadinha. Ela não sabe como essa pequena risada me encheu de alívio.

--Que bom que não está chorando mais... E é mesmo: por que está aqui, e chorando?

--É uma longa história...

--Tenho tempo. Vem cá. – me levantei e a peguei pela mão. Ela se levantou e eu a trouxe pro meio do terraço. Eu tô com trauma tá legal?! E daí? Tenho medo só de pensar na possibilidade de ela cair. Sentei-me e fiz ela deitar com a cabeça em minhas pernas. E comecei a me empenhar em acariciar-lhe os cabelos, num gostoso cafuné. Isso sempre funciona, dicas de Izayoi Taisho.

--Me conta, vai?! Por que veio pra cá?

--Ok. Mas escute bem porque a história é grande e eu não vou repetir o que você não entendeu. Entendeu?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Eu não acreditei que ela se abriria comigo, mas... Ela contou tudo. TUDO. Sobre ela ser adotada. Ser perseguida por seu pai biológico (ela não quis contar quem era, mas eu ainda descubro). Sua mãe de verdade ser ter sido morta por ele (tadinha descobriu isso por uma notícia de jornal, acharam o corpo da mãe dela nos fundos da casa do Naraku [estranho... o.O] quando ela tinha cinco anos). Seus pais adotivos também morreram, e no mesmo ano conhecera Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshoumaru. Um ano depois, seus amigos foram embora. E no mesmo ano o "Sesshy" também se foi. No ano seguinte, conheceu Kouga, e por causa dele, conheceu Jakotsu. E no mesmo ano, Kouga a humilhou perante todos da escola. Desde quando entrou na escola, com cinco anos, é descriminada por causa dos poderes diferentes. É guardiã da Jóia desde que nasceu. Desde os seis anos é atacada por seu pai biológico. E se defende dele sozinha. Tornou-se fria, melancólica, triste, sozinha. Com medo de morrer. Com medo de ficar sozinha. Com medo dos novos poderes que a cada dia descobre. Com medo da Shikon. Com medo do pai. Medo de sofrer. E por isso chorava. Já sentira na pele o que é sofrimento e doera demais. Já sofrera tanto. E não sabia quando pararia ou o que fazer para parar de sofrer. Só sabia que o sofrimento seria aplacado quando esse vazio que existia dentro dela fosse preenchido. Diante de tal história, não pude conter as lágrimas. E ela se preocupou:

--Inuyasha, você está bem?

Logo enxuguei os olhos:

--Estou sim, obrigada. É só que... Identifiquei-me com os seus sofrimentos. Porque desde a minha infância, também não tem sido fácil viver.

--Fala pra mim – pediu ela com a voz doce – Desabafa, vai se sentir melhor.

E diante de um pedido feito com tanto carinho, quem resiste?!

Resolvi lhe contar um pouco, apenas um pouco. Mas não deu outra, acabei contado tudo: meu pai me mandou morar permanentemente em Tókio porque previu que eu e Sesshoumaru brigaríamos por causa da Tessaiga. Acertou na mosca: vim de Tókio pros EUA pra uma visita, com nove anos. Eu e Sesshoumaru quase nos matamos por causa da Tessaiga, uma espada fortíssima (capaz de matar cem youkais num único golpe). Então, meu pai me mandou de volta pra Tókio, porque até esse dia, eu só vinha pro EUA de visita. Ganhei a "guerra" e fiquei com a Tessaiga. Vim pra Tókio. Sempre fui discriminado por ser um meio-youkai. Pessoas tentaram me matar por me considerarem impuro. Conheci os amigos de Kagome (Sango, Miroku e Rin). O tempo passou e eu fiz as pazes com Sesshoumaru. Ele veio dar aulas e morar aqui em Tókio. Desde então ele preenche a função de qualquer irmão mais velho: encher o saco! Conheci Kikyou. Aquela vadia me traiu (Detalhe: quando eu toquei no assunto "Kikyou", Kagome começou a excomungá-la! Ficamos 20 min. de nossa conversa matando a Kiky-nojo na língua. Eu sei... Eu sei... Demais esse apelido, né? Autoria: Kagome Higurashi!). Fechei-me pro mundo. Nunca mais gostei de nenhuma garota. Conheci a "pequena feiticeira". E agora estava ali com ela.

Ficamos horas apenas batendo papo. Ela, inconscientemente fazendo carinho na minha mão esquerda que eu pus no chão pra ter apoio, e eu usando a mão direita para continuar com o carinho nos negros cabelos dela.

--Inuuu... – bocejou -... Yasha estou ficando com sono.

--Você planeja dormir aqui? – perguntei.

--Eu não planejo. Eu VOU dormir aqui. E você?

--Tem espaço pra mim aqui? – tentei, com o melhor dos meus sorrisos.

Ela olhou em volta e deu uma risadinha:

--Espaço é o que mais temos aqui.

Eu ri também:

--Não é isso. É que eu não posso ficar aqui se você não quiser.

Então ela me disse as palavras que nunca vou esquecer:

--Eu quero.

Só eu mesmo pra ficar maluco de contente por ouvir isso: "Eu quero". Tá vendo?! Quando eu digo que estou ficando louco ninguém acredita.

Tentei conter a minha felicidade, mas pelo visto não deu muito certo.

--Ok, então. – assenti corando um pouco com a situação.

--Você fica uma gracinha quando fica vermelho assim, sabia?!

Corei mais ainda.

--Que foi "Pimentinha"? Não gosta de receber elogios?

--...

--Tá bom então vermelhinho, eu já volto.

--Aonde você vai? – perguntei desesperado. Com medo que algo acontecesse a ela.

--Calma Inuyasha. Eu só vou ali ao canto me preparar pra dormir.

--Canto? – olhei pro canto ao qual ela se dirigia. E ela realmente é prevenida. Ali havia cobertores, um colchão, comida pro café-da-manhã, tudo de que se precisaria.

--Donde trouxe isso tudo?

--Não sou boba, Inuyasha. Eu usei meus últimos segundos antes da lua desaparecer completamente pra materializar essas coisas.

Ela voltou pro meio do terraço, esticou o colchão, estendeu os cobertores, pegou um cacho de uvas verdes e se deitou. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Será que era pra eu me deitar ali do lado dela? E se não fosse? Ela iria me bater? Acusar-me de pervertido? Ela parece ter adivinhado meus pensamentos, pois olhou pra mim com a carinha mais inocente do mundo, se afastou um pouco pro lado do colchão e perguntou:

--Você não tá com sono não?

Fiquei perplexo:

--É pra eu deitar aí com você?

--Bom, sim a não ser que você ache mais confortável dormir sentado no chão.

Nem bem ela tinha terminado de falar e eu já tinha me deitado do lado dela. Não me pergunte de onde eu tirei coragem, mas de repente, não me controlei. A abracei pelas costas e a trouxe pra perto de mim. Comecei a plantar leves beijos em seu pescoço.

--Você tem um cheiro tão bom...

Senti a pele dela se arrepiar com meu toque. Mas não parecia de aprovação e sim de receio.

--Inuyasha... O que está fazendo?

--Ah... É... - _"Pensa Inuyasha, pensa!"_

Ela olhou pra mim. Eu caprichei naquela carinha de cãozinho sem-dono:

--É que tá tão frio... E você está tão quentinha... E tem um cheiro tão bom...

--Cheiro bom? Cheiro de quê? – ela disse, corando furiosamente.

--Você cheira a pétalas de flor de cerejeira.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a deitar. Só ouvi a voz suave dela me perguntando:

--Gosta de uvas?

--Adoro.

Até então, ela estava de lado, de costas pra mim. Então ela virou de costas pra baixo.

--Toma. – e me direcionou uma uva.

Eu apenas abri a boca. E ela sorriu, pondo a uva dentro entre meus lábios.

--Obrigado.

--Inuyasha, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

--Duas.

Ela sorriu.

--Você confia em mim?

--Com toda a certeza que minha alma pode dar.

--Que base tem a sua confiança? Você não me conhece, não sabe quase nada sobre mim, que motivos têm pra confiar? Conhecemos-nos hoje à tarde. E olha como já estamos. Nós dois prometemos a nós mesmos que nunca mais iríamos confiar em ninguém de novo. Por que confiamos um no outro então?

--Você confia em mim?

--Com toda a certeza que a minha alma pode dar. – e sorriu novamente.

--O destino às vezes Kagome nos prega umas peças que ninguém sabe quando, como, onde, por que... Essa é a graça de viver pequena feiticeira: o desconhecido.

Ela sorriu levemente e se virou novamente. Enterrei meu nariz na curva do seu pescoço com o ombro:

--Boa noite, K-chan.

Ela me sussurrou:

--Boa noite Inu-kun.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Koban wa minna-san!! Genki?! (como vão vcs?)**

**Admito quii esse capítulo estava um pouco menor do que os outros... Mas é o único quii não passa de 20 páginas!! \o/**

**Vcs naum perdem por esperar os próximos capítulos... Estão todos prontos, mas eu naum vou postar!! Kukukukuku!!**

***Já falei que você precisa parar com isso! Desse jeito, vão te chamar pra fazer a voz do Naraku nessa nova fase!***

**//Quieta Megumi! Pelo menos eu naum sou uma imprestável quii fica dentro da cabeça de alguém infernizando a vida dessa pessoa!!!!!!!//**

***Por acaso a "pessoa infernizada" da sua hipótese é você?! Quem tanto te inferniza amiga?!***

**//Quem me inferniza é você! Capeta da minha vida!! :x Agora me deixa em paz pra responder as reviews...//**

**SasSaH oLiVeIrA**: mto brigadaa pelo "super D+"... Nem tá tãããão boa assim, vai... Assim eu fico sem jeito... kkkkkkk Continua lendo amore! Brigadinha pelo apoio!! ^^

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Anny:** Vc mataria o Marks miga Anny?!

*Sua Naraku 3!! Primeiro essa demente quii eu chamo dii "casa" (siim, eu moro dentro da mente dela fazer oq.. ¬¬') fica com uma risadinha igualzinha a desse sádico, agora vc virando psicopata Anny?!*

//Megumizinha do meu coração, será quii eu posso terminar de responder a review da minha miguxa sem esse capeta aquii do meu lado, ou melhor, me atormentando dentro da minha cabeça?! ò.ó//

*Por acaso esse "capeta" sou eu?! o.O*

//Não! É a Hello Kitty!//

*Isso, fica zoando.. Vc sabe pq ela naum tem boca?! o.O*

//Naum começa Megumi! Issu é lenda! Agora cala essa malditinha boca, tá?! Depois eu te dou um chocolate! ^^//

*Branco?! :D*

//Com gotas meio-amargas.//

*Fechado! :D*

Continuando miga Anny... Axu quii o Marks naum tá sendo uma influência mto boa pra vc naum... Agora além dii doida e pervertida, vc tbm é sádica! kkkkkkk

Quii bom quii vc tá curtindo a fic!! E concordo com vc: tzãããão é apelido pra perfeição quii o Sesshy representa!! Ai ai... ^^ *sonhaacordada*

POFT! – leva um balde d'água gelada na cabeça.

//Maldição... Depois a gente conversa Megumi... Ò.Ó//

*Ops... O.O*

E pode deixar Anny'zinha!! Eu naum quero vc puxando meu pé dii noite miga! Eu vou postar smp, dia siim, dia naum!! \o/

E sério quii essa é a maior review quii vc já mandou?! *-* /choralitros/ Até me emocionei agora miga.. rs..

E eu espero msm, de coração quii minha fic esteja ficando famosa!! *o* rsrsrs

Kissus amoor!! *.*

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Saakurinha**: esse capítulo foi tudo naum miga.. Na minha opinião, virão melhores... Muahahahaha..

*Lá vem vc com essa risadinha maníaca dii novo... Agora só falta a Saakurinha virar o "Naraku 4"!!*

//Megumi, eu te garanto quii ficar quieta e se comportar diante dii uma visita naum vai te matar!!//

*Você garante?! VOCÊ?! Thai-chan = pessoa quii quer me matar. Vou éh cair fora daki...*

//Tbm naum exagera! Eu num kero te matar! Só kero quii vc fique quieta! Como você quer ganhar o chocolate assim?! o.O//

*Ai é mesmo! Eu num perdi ainda naum, néh?! ^^*

//Naum... Mas vai perder se continuar assim...//

*Ok entaum! Vou ficar quietinha! :D*

Voltando a Saakurinha... Sim, TODOS os capítulos serão grandes!! \o/ Esse foi um pouquinho menor pq... Na verdade nem sei pq, mas sei quii os outros naum tem menos de 20 páginas!! ^^

Concordo tbm!! O Inu SEMPRE é maravilhoso!! *babalitros*

E o fora quii a K-chan deu nele doeu até em mim... Mas vc vai ver quii o Inu naum é dii guardar rancor... haha.. (:

E é minha 1ª fic siim! Mas eu naum axu quii escrevo tão bem assim naum...

*Naum... Axa nada... Só fica a tarde toda se gabando pra mim.. Chega me dá dor de cabeça... ¬¬*

//Disse alguma coisa Megumi?! ^^//

*N –Não... Nada... :D*

E eu estou louca pra ler suas futuras tentativas dii fic! Veja em mim uma de suas primeiras leitoraas!! ^^ Tenta!! Naum é tão difícil quanto parece... (:

E eu num escrevo MEGABEM naum... Sua generosidade quii éh grande.. Assim eu fico encabulada... rsrs

E fico mto feliz dee ver quii vc tá gostando, viu?! É pra issu mesmo quii eu escrevo: pra agradar meus leitores!! o/ Falei bunito agora néh não?!

*Não.*

//Qualé Megumi?!?! :(//

Qui bom quii vc gamou na minha fic!! Até me emocionei!! *-*

"Ela ser T.U.D.O. 3" hauhauhauhauha brigada amore!! (:

E quii bom quii vc vai continuar lendo!! Apoiada!!

*Claro poia! Se a fic é sua, como vc naum iria apoiar a leitura dela?! o.O*

//Chega Megumi, acabou de perder seu chocolate.//

*Nani?! NÃÃÃÃO!! VOCÊ NAUM PODE FAZER ISSU COMIGOOOO!! MEU CHOCOLAAAATEEEEE!!! BUA BUA BUA!! SNIF.. SNIF.. EU KEEEEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Bom Saakurinha, kissus pra você amoor! Eu kiria conversar mais, mas eu tenho quii levar essa criança mimada e chocólatra (lê-se Megumi) pra ksa, táh?!

Reviews como as suas é quii movem uma fic-writer como eu!!

**Sigam o exemplo dela, da Anny e da ****SasSaH!! Não mata e o dedo naum cái!! Haha (:**

**Até quinta minna!! Koban wa!! :***


	4. Confusões demais pra um 1º dia de aula!

_**Nos últimos capítulos de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?"...**_

--Boa noite Inu-kun.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Confusões demais pra um 1º dia de aula!**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Acordei hoje de manhã com uma respiração quente no meu pescoço e um calor gostoso aquecendo meu corpo. Percebi que dois braços me abraçavam fortemente por trás, como se o dono de tais braços tivesse medo que eu fugisse. Por um momento a sonolência ficou mais alta e eu ia adormecendo quando me toquei: não é normal para KAGOME HIGURASHI acordar dessa maneira!

Com medo, olhei para trás, já reconhecendo a áurea metade humana, metade youkai.

Dito e feito! Era ele!

Num lapso de memória, tudo passou pela minha mente.

Ontem à noite, era noite de lua nova. Isso sempre me faz refletir sobre minha vida, Meus poderes. Por que não posso ser como uma colegial normal? Por que tenho que proteger essa maldita bolinha de vidro rosa? Por que não posso ter uma vida normal, com amigos, ficantes e namorados? Por que Naraku tenta matar qualquer pessoa que se aproxime de mim? Por que meus poderes têm que se originar do amor? E por que Naraku teve que descobrir isso, e começar a afastar todo mundo de mim? Por quê? Por quê?

Então, com essas perguntas em minha mente, vim pro telhado. E quase, quase mesmo, acabei com a minha vida. E Inuyasha apareceu. E em luas novas eu sempre fico mais sensível, isso é fato! Conversamos a noite inteira. E eu deixei ele se aproximar de mim. EU DEIXEI! Agora, ele sabe de toda a história da minha vida. E eu sei toda a história da vida dele. Como pude ser tão fraca e expor mais uma pessoa a obsessão de Naraku?! Não deveria deixar Inuyasha chegar perto de mim! Por causa do Naraku, e também porque todos esses malditos são iguais! Kouga, Naraku, Inuyasha... São todos uns falsos desgraçados!

Levantei-me dum pulo, mas como esse hanyou maldito tem um sono pesado, não sentiu quando eu levantei.

Tomei um banho (calma, eu materializei um banheiro, tá?!) e arrumei uma roupa. Tá bom, esse "arrumei" ficou muito sem detalhes. Me deixa explicar: eu mentalizei o meu uniforme que o Jak tinha deixado lá no quarto meu e das meninas, e o ordenei que subisse até aqui no terraço. Tudo bem que as pessoas poderiam se assustar como uma roupa levitando pelos corredores, mas não se preocupe, pedi ao conjunto de blusa de botão branca com o logo da escola num bolsinho no peito direito, saia pregueada preta, meias ¾ brancas e sapatos pretos estilo "Betty Bopp" que fossem discretos ao "voarem" pra cá. Arrumei-me pra escola. Materializei uma maçã. E dei uma última olhada no meu cabelo, que estava solto somente com as adagas como presilhas, igual quando eu cheguei ontem. Hoje começam as aulas. Recebi os horários ontem. Que aulas têm hoje mesmo, hein?!

**Segunda: 1º Japonês, 2º Japonês, 3º História, 4º História, 5º História**

**Terça: 1º Química, 2º Química, 3º Física, 4º Física, 5º Matemática, 6º Matemática**

**Quarta: 1º Música, 2º Música, 3º Artes, 4º Artes, 5º Informática, 6º Informática**

**Quinta: 1º Português, 2º Francês, 3º Alemão, 4º Inglês, 5º Espanhol, 6º Russo**

**Sexta: 1º Educação Física, 2º Educação Física, 3º Defesa, 4º Defesa, 5º Ataque, 6º Ataque **

_**PROFESSORES:**_

_**JAPONÊS:**_** Naraku Onigumo**

_**MATEMÁTICA/INFORMÁTICA:**_** Izayoi Taisho**

_**QUÍMICA/FÍSICA:**_** Myouga Hyouga**

_**HISTÓRIA/GEOGRAFIA:**_** Sesshoumaru Taisho**

_**LÍNGUAS ESTRANGEIRAS:**_** Kaede Tsukumo**

_**MÚSICA/ARTES:**_** Sesshoumaru Taisho**

_**EDU. FÍSICA:**_** Jakotsu Lehano**

_**ATAQUE/DEFESA:**_** Jakotsu Lehano e Kaguya Hime **

Tá vendo? Meu dia hoje vai ser perfeito! Nenhuma matéria que eu goste ou que eu entenda, pelo menos vai ter aula do Sesshy e do... Ai... Meu... Deus! Eu não acredito que ESSE MALDITO tá dando aula aqui?!?!?!?!?!?!

Calma Kagome! Lembra do conselho do Jak: ficar nervosa de manhã dá rugas!

Você sempre se deu bem nas brigas com o Naraku, não é agora que vai se dar mal!

Melhor acordar o idiota...

Olhei pra ele. Tá dormindo feito um anjo.

Não. Melhor não arriscar uma enxurrada de perguntas.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Desci do terraço, faltando meia hora pras aulas começarem. Inuyasha não irá se atrasar. Deixei um bilhete e materializei um despertador que vai tocar em (olha pro relógio) cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Maldição...

POFT!

--Que sol forte! Onde eu tô pra esse sol estar tão forte?! Ah... É mesmo... Eu tô no terraço... Numa segunda-feira... AS AULAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Droga! Cadê a Kagome? Ih caraca! Tem um bilhete junto com o que sobrou do despertador que eu detonei.

"_Inuyasha-sama,_

_Deixei um despertador pra acordá-lo. Note que eu também materializei um banheiro, e trouxe seu uniforme do seu quarto (a propósito, ele tá mau cuidado, consiga outro!). Deixei uma maçã e um cacho de uvas pra você. Não se atrase. _

_Kagome Higurashi"_

--Por que tanta formalidade?! Ai Kagome... Você me deixa confuso...

E fui me arrumar.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Cheguei à sala. Mesmo sendo cedo, a sala já tava cheia e Sango, Rin e Miroku já chegaram. Tão me olhando com uma cara... As meninas vão exigir uma explicação mais tarde com certeza.

--Kagome... – Sango começou fria.

--... Iremos conversar hoje à noite. – Rin completou gelada.

Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. Caminhei até elas e me tranqüilizei ao ouvir Sango cochichar no meu ouvido, diante da minha expressão de medo:

--Isso foi só pra dar um tom formal à situação. Calma, miga!

--Ok. – sussurrei de volta, mais aliviada.

Então Inuyasha entrou na sala. Ao mesmo tempo em que meu celular começou a tocar.

--Moshi-moshi?

_--Alô, mi amore._

--MALDITO! COMO OUSA ME LIGAR DE NOVO?!?!?!?! – tudo bem que a sala toda olhou pra mim depois desse grito, mas... _"E o Kiko?"_

_--Isso não é jeito de me tratar depois de ficar tanto tempo sem falar comigo, baby._

--CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA! AONDE ARRUMA TANTA INSOLÊNCIA PRA ME TELEFONAR DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE FEZ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_--Me deixa explicar. Depois de pensar sobre o que fiz, descobri que te amo Kagome! Vamos ser felizes e..._

--JÁ FALEI PRA CALAR ESSA MALDITA BOCA! JAMAIS EU VOLTARIA PRA VOCÊ! NUNCA MAIS VOLTE A MINHA FACE PORQUE EU JURO QUE SE EU TE VER NOVAMENTE EU NÃO SEI DO QUE SOU CAPAZ DE...

_--Tarde demais Mon Cherry... OLHE PRA TRÁS..._

Ele aumentou o tom de voz na última frase e só agora eu percebi que esse maldito estava atrás de mim o tempo todo.

Ele. Kouga. O maldito que eu odeio há tanto tempo... Teve a insolência de voltar. Depois de tudo que fez.

Essa cena foi em câmera lenta. Eu me virei bem devagar. E o vi com aquele sorriso esnobe de sempre.

--Bom dia meu amo... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos correram para a porta pra ver a distância que os raios vermelhos que saíram dos meus olhos e lancei em Kouga havia jogado ele. Eu não me contive. Meus olhos estavam queimando. De raiva. De ódio. De ressentimento. De mágoa. De tudo que se pode imaginar. Eu realmente odeio o Kouga. Não podia desperdiçar essa chance de acabar com esse maldito.

Quando eu ia atacar novamente, sentir meus braços serem enlaçados pelas meninas:

--Calma Kagome! Pára com isso! – Rin pediu desesperada.

--É Kagome! A Rin tem razão. Matar esse desgraçado não vai adiantar nada. – Sango também implorou.

De repente, Jak chegou correndo:

--Que é que está havendo?! Eu senti pelo cheiro no ar que Kagome estava se descontrolando e... – ele bateu os olhos em Kouga – MALDITO! COMO OUSA VOLTAR AQUI?! EU VOU TE MATAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quando Jak ia pra cima de Kouga, uma grande lâmina entrou na frente de nós dois. Não era só impressão minha. Aquela era a Tessaiga, famosa "espada gêmea" da Tenseiga, espada de Sesshoumaru. Quem era seu portador? Inuyasha.

--Seu MALDITO! ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ MESMO QUE FEZ TUDO AQUILO COM ELA! SEU INÚTIL DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!

Inuyasha ia avançar em Kouga, que já havia se preparado pra lutar quando eu o parei pondo a mão na frente dele:

--Deixe Inuyasha. O problema desse maldito "lobinho" é comigo. Temos contas a acertar.

Kouga se pronunciou:

--Eu não luto com mulheres my lov...

--CALE A BOCA! EU NÃO PERGUNTEI SE VOCÊ LUTA COM MULHERES OU NÃO. EU DISSE QUE **VOU** ACERTAR MINHAS CONTAS COM VOCÊ. HOJE. DEPOIS DAS AULAS. NA QUADRA. E **SE** VOCÊ FUGIR, EU VOU ATÉ O INFERNO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, SEU LOBO DOS INFERNOS. – e saí.

Aquele não ia ser um dia fácil. Saí do meio de todos, entrei na sala e sentei na minha carteira. E todos entraram. Eu não entendi muito por que não fizeram um alvoroço por causa da briga. Não entendi até olhar para a porta e ouvi aquela voz enojante vindo da porta:

--Ohayo alunos. E ohayo Higurashi.

Ergui a cabeça. Esse dia ia ser um inferno.

--Ohayo, Naraku Onigumo.

--Como está minha flor?

--Melhor do que na última vez que nos vimos com certeza.

--Continua convencida, não é mesmo?

--Convencida não. Apenas realista. Você sabe pelas últimas freqüentes vezes que nos vimos que não sou mais aquela garotinha indefesa de nove anos atrás, não é?

--Com certeza sei. E agora que você cresceu, vejo que meu trabalho será duplicado. Principalmente porque entre outras coisas, Jakotsu continua com você. E Sesshoumaru também. Eles continuam a lhe ajudar?

--Iie. Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu terminaram o trabalho comigo. Agora sou capaz de me cuidar sozinha. E em breve provarei isso pra você, já que... (o olhei de cima a baixo)... Pelo que lhe conheço, você não desiste fácil e não vai demorar pra pôr as mãozinhas na massa.

--Me conheces bem Higurashi.

--Só por precaução: a partir de hoje você virá sozinho ou ainda é um covarde que precisa de ajuda?

--Prefiro manter a surpresa. Garanto que dessa vez, eu vou conseguir concluir o meu objetivo.

--É mesmo?! Nossa, que legal! Estranho essa afirmação vir de você já que há... Peraê... – fiz os cálculos – 8 anos você tem tentado e... NADA!

--Assim como você mudou na minha ausência, eu também mudei Kagome. Acha mesmo que eu voltaria se estivesse inseguro?!

--Realmente, pensando por esse lado, iie. Mas de você eu espero tudo.

--Você é notável... Fala com tamanha segurança, como se soubesse tudo sobre mim...

--Assim como você nunca perdeu meus passos de vista, foi necessário para a minha sobrevivência que eu também mantivesse teus rumos bem debaixo dos meus olhos. Agora, acho que você deveria fazer o que veio fazer, e começar sua aula. E eu prometo que vou esperar de coração as suas "surpresas", tá?! – respondi eu, soltando a última frase com ironia.

--Papai, você conhece a Kagome?! – ouvi uma vozinha fina e melosa vir do canto da frente da sala.

--Sim Kikyou, conheço já que dei aulas na Honekui no Ido dos EUA. – ele mentiu. Pelo visto, Kiky-nojo não sabe que o "paizinho" dela vem tentando matar desde os meus seis anos.

Uma lágrima involuntária desceu pelo canto do meu olho. Dor. Kikyou foi amada, desejada e querida pelo pai desde antes de nascer. E o que sobrou pra mim? Desprezo, ódio, dor e sofrimento. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando uma mão quente e acolhedora pousou em meu ombro. Um doce apoio. Mesmo eu tendo o ignorado desde a hora em que ele pôs os pés na sala hoje de manhã.

--Kagome... – ele me chamou com uma voz meiga.

Inuyasha, você me confunde.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

--Kagome... – a chamei.

--Bem alunos... Hoje vamos começar a nossa primeira aula de japonês. Alguém sabe me dizer o que...

E aquele maldito começou a falar as besteiras de início de ano.

Admito que não prestei a mínima atenção no que aquele Naraku dizia. O jeito como Kagome falou com ele hoje no início das aulas tira todas as minhas dúvidas. Com base na conversa que nós (eu e Kagome) tivemos ontem à noite e também na discussão que ela teve com ele (o professorzinho de quinta) hoje de manhã, posso afirmar com toda certeza que o Naraku que a persegue desde a infância é o mesmo Naraku que chamarei de professor até o fim deste ano.

--Senhor Taisho...

E eu juro por tudo nesse mundo que eu vou ajudar a Kagome...

--Senhor Taisho...

E eu não vou deixá-la sozinha.

--Senhor Taisho...

Mesmo que ela queira ficar só.

--SENHOR TAISHO!

--Ãh? – perguntei meio irritado, com o maior desinteresse do mundo.

--O que eu estava falando?

--... – esse tal de Naraku tá querendo me ferrar! Tô frito! Aposto que esse cara vai me mandar pra detenção!

--Responda senhor Taisho!

--... – admito! Não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que ele estava falando e nem do que dizer pra escapar! Todo o meu estoque de besteiras possíveis foi gasto com o Miroku ontem e com o Kouga hoje quando cheguei.

--Professor Onigumo! – Kagome o chamou. O que essa maluca está fazendo? Vai enfrentar ele?!

--Sim senhorita Higurashi.

--O seu tempo de aula já acabou. – ela disse inocentemente.

Ele deu uma risadinha vitoriosa, como se tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua:

--Só que for ao seu relógio. No meu ainda falta exatos um minuto pra acabar a aula de japonês, dá tempo de o seu amiguinho responder.

Pensei que estava perdido. Mas desde esse dia percebi que se Naraku é bom pra dar uma resposta, a Kagome é melhor ainda. Quando ele ia se virar pra mim novamente, ouço-a dar uma risadinha:

--Na verdade professor, não me oriento apenas no meu relógio.

Kagome fechou a mão direita com força. Quando a abriu, apareceu um holograma, no formato de uma tela de computador de 17 polegadas, com imagens do movimento atual do sol em relação à Terra, e uma lista infindável das horas atuais exatas de todos os lugares do mundo!

--Mas sim... – ela continuou – na posição atual do sol em relação à Terra, mais especificamente no Japão e nos horários oficiais de algumas cidades de Japão, como por exemplo: Yokohama, Nagoya, Quioto, Kawasaki e Saitama. Todos os horários oficiais dessas cidades combinada num cálculo preciso, revelam que em Tókio nesse momento, são exatamente... 3... 2... 1... 08h51min. E a sua aula termina as 08h50min em ponto!

No momento em que Kagome fechou a boca, o sinal tocou oficialmente.

--Muito esperta Higurashi! Mas na próxima eu pego o seu amiguinho!

Kagome apenas fechou novamente a mão direita com força e o holograma se apagou. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Kagome! Você é dez!

Droga! O meu "querido" irmãozinho acabou de entrar em sala pra mais uma aula de história. Justo quando eu ia falar com a Kagome.

E começou a falação de sempre. Passou um exercício chato de história que eu não vou fazer porque é ridículo! Se tem coisa que eu já nasci sabendo é história, geografia e japonês. Mas teve uma hora que ele chamou a Kagome na mesa dele, e eu logo apurei os ouvidos pra escutar a conversa.

Que é?! Eu já não falei que eu sou curioso?!?!?!

Foi algo mais ou menos assim:

--Kagome, venha cá um momento.

--Fala Sesshy.

--Hunf... Lá vem você com esse apelido de novo...

Kagome: XD

--Bom, uns minutos depois de começar o primeiro tempo das turmas, eu notei uma pequena alteração no ar. E por ter treinado muito com você, sei que essa alteração se deve ao fato de você ter se descontrolado quanto aos seus poderes. O que houve?

--É que... Primeiro: Kouga apareceu. – Sesshoumaru pareceu um pouco chocado.

--Como aquele maldito ousa voltar aqui? E com que objetivo?

--Sinceramente não sei onde ele arrumou tanta audácia pra voltar, mas ele voltou com o objetivo de fazer minha vida um inferno.

--Quer dizer que...

--Sim – Kagome o interrompeu – Kouga está estudando aqui, na ST de Tókio, e na mesma turma que eu.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

--Continue.

--Depois, descobri que Naraku é meu professor de japonês.

--Quando eu vi o nome desse desgraçado na lista dos professores, eu sabia que ia causar problemas. A propósito: cuidado com Kaguya Hime, sua professora de Ataque e Defesa. Ela é uma peste!

--Ok.

--Kagome...

--Hai?

--Prometa que vai se controlar. Eu fico preocupado.

--Eu prometo. Mas posso me divertir um pouquinho hoje depois das aulas?

Ele sorriu de canto.

--Pelo que te conheço... Vai meter a porrada em quem?

--Kouga, é lógico. Vamos ver se agora que ele voltou, ele serve pra alguma coisa.

--Ok, então. Bata nesse corno sem-vergonha por mim. E lembre-se das recomendações da Izayoi: não mate ninguém.

Kagome levantou a mão esquerda:

--Prometo!

--Kagome... A mão de juramento é à direita.

--XD! – levantou a mão direita:

--Prometo!

E voltou pro lugar.

Eu é que não perco a luta do "lobinho dos infernos" com a "Pequena Feiticeira" por nada.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Depois tivemos mais dois tempos de geografia, outro porre. O tempo foi passando mais lento do que uma lesma paralítica. Mas finalmente!

TRRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O sinal tocou. O Kouga já virou fumaça. A classe toda já esqueceu o vexame que ele vai dar hoje. Pelo menos até Kagome avisar já na porta:

--Sango! Se não for pedir muito, você pode guardar meu material e levar pra quadra? Se eu descuidar, o lobinho maldito escapa! Rin guarda um lugar pra você na arquibancada.

--Ok K-chan!

Bastou Kagome pedir e Sango concordar que todo mundo se rebelou e começou a correr que nem doido pra quadra. Eu esperei todo mundo sair da sala e só ficamos eu e Kagome lá dentro.

--Kagome...

Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara tão fria que quase me desencorajou.

--Que é?

--Você nem falou comigo hoje...

--Deveria?!

Ah não! Agora eu me irritei! Perdi a noção dos atos. E quando fui ver, eu já estava apertando firme, mas não a ponto de machucar, os pulsos de Kagome na parede, a pressionando na branca superfície sólida com o meu corpo.

--O que está havendo? Pensei que desde ontem seríamos amigos!

--Pensou errado!

O cheiro de raiva e surpresa que emanava dela só serviu pra me embriagar mais. Acariciei o rosto dela com a ponta do meu nariz e comecei a plantar leves beijos por todo o seu rosto.

--Por que foges de todos? Por que foges de mim?

"_Ok... Ok... É oficial: Kagome está me enlouquecendo! Onde está o Inuyasha Taisho que, no início deste ano prometeu a sim mesmo que nunca mais iria de apaixonar de novo?!_

_Calma Inuyasha! Isso é só porque ela é bonita! Você não vai se apaixonar por ela! Não vai! É só porque ela é bonita! É só porque ela é bonita! É só porque ela é bonita!_

_Não... Ela é linda..._

_Cala a boca Inuyasha!"– eu pensei._

Eu quase ia chegando ao ponto da face delicada que eu mais queria chegar: os lábios, quando ela me empurrou e respondeu:

--Eu não fujo. Você que não entende. E nunca vai entender! Afaste-se de mim! – e saiu com os olhos marejados. Por que será que ela estava querendo chorar?

Não é preciso dizer que eu estava ficando louco com a Kagome.

--Kagome, Kagome... Eu não posso começar a me apaixonar de novo... Não posso... – sussurrei pra mim mesmo. E então saí correndo quando me lembrei da luta.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Quando cheguei à quadra, quase não acho um lugar pra assistir o espetáculo. Sorte que o Miroku guardou um lugar pra mim:

--Perdi alguma coisa?

--Que nada, Inuyasha! O show já vai começar. – Miroku respondeu animado.

Olhei em volta. Todos estavam presentes. Todos. Todinhos. Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, Myouga, minha mãe e até o Naraku. Ainda ouvi minha mãe falar pra sim mesma:

--Espero que Kagome não faça nenhum dano grave ao Kouga porque senão vou ter de castigá-la...

Todos se calaram ao notarem uma pequena, mas poderosa menina entrar na quadra. Kagome estava com uma calça larga com estampa do exército, uma blusa de malha, de alçinha preta. Os cabelos presos num coque frouxo. Nos pés um All Star preto e tinha um sinal de = de tinta preta em cada bochecha. Mas dessa vez, só tinha trago três adagas servindo de palitos no coque do seu cabelo e uma shuriken presa na cintura.

Parou no meio da quadra, materializou um megafone e começou a falar:

--Estou aqui, conforme eu disse. Como eu já imaginava aquele lobo maldito não apareceu. Isso é uma tragédia, certo? Como irei lutar com ele se ele não está aqui? Não irei lutar certo?!

Silêncio...

--ERRADO! Sesshoumaru, onde está Kouga?

Sesshoumaru, que estava do meu lado, inspirou um pouco o ar, e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, respondeu, num grito:

--Está no banheiro do vestiário, no 1º andar.

--Obrigada. – ela agradeceu a Sesshoumaru e se voltou para o "público" - Esperem aqui, por favor, que eu já volto com o meu adversário.

E saiu.

Uns minutos se passaram e só se viu Kouga entrar, voando pela porta e cair com um feroz impacto no chão. E Kagome passou logo depois, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Na arquibancada, silêncio geral.

--E então lobinho: chega de fugir?

--Kagome, eu não quero machucar você...

--Vamos ver quem vai machucar quem aqui!

Kagome abriu a shuriken e lançou, Kouga foi apenas fazendo uma série de "estrelinhas" pra desviar. Kagome lançou as três adagas, mas apenas uma acertou, e só foi de raspão.

--MALDITO! FICA QUIETO!

--KAGOME, PARE!

--ISSO! IMPLORE, SEU VERME!

Kagome pelo visto cansou de só atacar de longe. Correu até Kouga e começou a golpeá-lo. Deu-lhe um soco o estômago, e nunca pensei que veria o que vi. Kouga revidou, dando um soco no estômago de Kagome. Senti vontade de descer até lá e socar aquele infeliz. E eu ia, mas quando me levantei, Sesshoumaru pôs uma mão na minha frente e simplesmente disse:

--Isso não é nada pra ela. Continue assistindo e verá.

Não tive outra opção a não ser me sentar de novo e esperar o fim da "guerra".

Kagome quando recebeu o soco, apenas deu dois mortais de costas, parando apoiada sobre o joelho esquerdo e o pé direito. Levantou a cabeça, com os cabelos ao vento. Inabalável como sempre.

--Pensei que não fosse nunca atacar.

--Me dói te machucar Kagome, mas se você quer assim...

Kagome apenas soltou uma risada sarcástica e correu na direção de Kouga novamente. Kouga começou a lançar socos em Kagome, que bloqueava todos sem nem suar. De repente, ainda o bloqueando, ela bocejou e disse:

--Pensei que você fosse mais forte, Kouga. Está me decepcionando.

A risada foi geral. Kouga começou a ficar com raiva e começou a pegar pesado pra cima da Kagome. Ele pegou um pouco de poeira do chão e lascou nos olhos dela. Ela automaticamente abriu uma barreira de raios negros em volta de si, barreira essa que quase eletrocutou Kouga quando este tocou na barreira sem querer.

--Ah Kouga... – começou ela, tirando a terra dos olhos com uma luzinha rosa. - Jogar terra nos olhos do adversário durante uma batalha é golpe sujo. Tsc tsc... Mau menino... Vou ter que lhe ensinar uma lição... – ela disse com um tom extremamente irônico.

O que se seguiu foi simplesmente a MAIOR surra que eu já vi alguém levar em toda a minha vida. Kagome até cansou de tanto socos, tapas e pontapés que deu nele. Até voadora ela deu! Kouga terminou a sessão pendurado na trave da rede de futebol da quadra. Por três adagas: uma em cada ombro, e uma o pendurando pelo cabelo.

Estava com um olho roxo, um filete de sangue saindo do nariz. Todo descabelado e sujo. E os joelhos da calça jeans rasgados.

Kagome estava no chão, apoiada num dos joelhos, parecia cansada. Mas só parecia. Ela passou a tarde toda lutando com Kouga. Eram umas 17 e meia da tarde quando ela logo se pôs de pé, estralou os dedos e rumou para a porta de saída da quadra. Mas voltou e se dirigiu a minha mãe:

--Iza, não precisa falar nada. Pelo tempo lhe que conheço, sei que estou encrencada. Mas estou muito cansada. Amanhã, depois das aulas sem falta, estarei na sala de detenção lhe esperando pra saber quanto tempo terei de ficar lá, de castigo.

E ia embora outra vez quando se voltou pra Sango:

--Sango-chan! Minha mochila tá com você?

Sango apenas deu um sorriso apontou pra mochila em seu colo. Kagome olhou pra mochila, e estalou os dedos:

--Vamos pro quarto!

A mochila nada fez. Todo mundo que via a cena estava começando a achar que Kagome era doida. E ela calmamente assobiou pra mochila, chamando-a.

--Será que dá pra parar de graça e vir depressa que eu quero subir logo?!

A mochila não se mexeu um milímetro!

--Eu não quero usar de brutalidade com você...

A mochila preta fez o que qualquer mochila faria: NADA! Eu tava começando a achar que a mochila realmente não se mexeria e Kagome estava ficando louca quando... As coisas começaram a ficar estranhas...

Kagome meteu um raio vermelho da mochila!

E o mais impressionante: A MOCHILA DEU UM PULO DO COLO DA SANGO!

Sesshoumaru gritou com a Kagome, tanto pra ser ouvido na distância, quanto em sinal de reprovação:

--KAGOME! EU JÁ NÃO TE FALEI NOS NOSSOS TREINAMENTOS QUE NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ USAR DE BRUTALIDADE AO TRATAR OS OBJETOS INANIMADOS?

--EU SEI SESSHOUMARU, MAS VOCÊ VIU QUE ELA TAVA DE PIRRAÇA!

--HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! HHUUMHMUMHUMHMUMHU!!!

Quem começou a gritar? A MOCHILA!

Depois eu falo que tô enlouquecendo e ninguém acredita...

Kagome recitou um feitiço apontando pra mochila e ela parou de... Ah... "Gritar".

--Calampster!

A mochila se calou.

--Agora, sua maldita, venha logo que eu tenho pressa!

E saiu. E a mochila se levantou calmamente e começou a levitar em direção à porta. Agora que a Kagome tá aqui, as coisas vão ficar estranhas...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

--Kagome Higurashi! Não me diga que não rolou nada entre você e aquele hanyou bonitinho durante a noite que vocês passaram fora, porque eu sei que rolou! – disse Rin num gritinho eufórico quando as três chegaram ao quarto.

--Rin!

--Calma! Calma! Eu sei que ele já é seu!

--Não fica falando besteiras não porque eu também reparei o clima que ficou nos olhares que você e Sesshoumaru trocaram tá? E nem vem com desculpas do tipo: "K-chan, ele é meu professor!", porque se eu bem conheço Sesshoumaru, aquele ali não perde tempo...

--É isso mesmo! – disse Sango, que até agora não falara nada – Mas conta K-chan, o que foi que te atraiu nele?

--Nada me atraiu a ele, eu não estou atraída a ele, Sango!

--Então por que está tão irritada? Era só dizer que não rolou nada...

--Se você não parar com essas insinuações, eu vou botar um letreiro de neon azul na sua cabeça, escrito: "Rolou um clima nos olhares que cruzei com Miroku ontem!"

Estado atual de Sango: ¬¬

--Admite logo Kagome!

--Rin! Eu já falei! Não rolou nada! Não aconteceu nada ontem! E ele vai ser apenas mais um que eu vou manter bem longe de mim!

--Kagome... – começou Sango – Por que você não desiste e deixa as pessoas chegarem perto de você?!

--Você sabe meus motivos Sango! Vocês, meus amigos sabem se defender. Ninguém além de vocês pode chegar perto de mim. Senão, o Naraku mata.

--Mas acho que você devia ouvir o que a Izayoi disse no sábado: "Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que às aparências enganam..." Você já sofreu muito por ser discriminada e julgada pelas aparências Kagome, e até hoje é vítima de preconceitos. Acho que você deveria dar pelo menos um BDD pro garoto: Benefício Da Dúvida?!

--Não sei não Sango... Eu realmente não sei. Você e Rin são minhas melhores amigas. Acho que merecem saber o que realmente se passa na minha cabeça, embora nem eu mesma saiba... Não vou dizer que Inuyasha não mexeu comigo, porque mexeu. Ele é diferente dos outros, não sei por que, mas é. Ele me atrai de uma forma inexplicavelmente mágica e deliciosamente confortável. E é por isso que eu tenho que afastá-lo... Antes que seja tarde demais. Agora eu... Vou tomar um banho pra relaxar um pouco.

E diante do silêncio delas, entrei no banheiro...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Sango Taijiya**

Kagome entrou no banheiro. Falei baixo com a Rin, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E rápido.

--Rin. – sussurrei chamando-a.

--Que é? – ela sussurrou me respondendo.

--Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

--Concordo. Acho que todo mundo já percebeu o clima que rolou entre a Kagome e o Inuyasha.

--Acho que finalmente o Miroku vai servir pra alguma coisa.

--Quer dizer que...

--Sim. – a interrompi – Tá na hora de pedir reforços!

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Miroku Houshi**

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

--É o meu celular que tá tocando?

--Não Inuyasha. É o meu. Pode ir tomar o seu banho, eu vou atender.

--Tá.

O Inuyasha entrou no banh...

A SANGO TÁ ME LIGANDO! A SANGO TÁ ME LIGANDO!

Acalma-se Miroku!

--Moshi-moshi? – tentei parecer normal (na medida do possível... ¬¬')

_--A-Alô Miroku?!_

--Olá minha rosa! Estás be...?

_--Cala a boca! Preciso de um favor!_

--Pode falar minha gata! Tô escutando!

_--Seu bajulador! Presta atenção: não sei se você já percebeu, mas tá rolando o maior clima entre o Inuyasha e a K-chan e..._

--Ah isso é verdade! Ficou evidente quando eles tiveram aquele "momento" na sala antes dela matar o Kouga!

_--Como você sabe disso?!_

--Eu tava escondido atrás da porta! E... Eii! Pelo jeito como você fala você também estava lá!

_--Ok! Eu admito! Estava atrás do armário com a Rin._

--E como você levou a mochila da K-chan pra arquibancada?

_--Pedi pra Ayame levar e ele me entregou quando cheguei lá, faltando pouquíssimos segundos as Kagome chegar. E você? Como guardou o lugar do Inuyasha?_

--Bankotsu guardou pra mim. Mas caramba... Se o Inu e a K-chan descobrem...

_--Qual é o grande problema?! Só tava nós três lá! _

--...

_--Só tava nós três lá, né?_

--É... Bem... Hehehe...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--Sái pra lá Miroku, a sala tá esvaziando, eles já vão ficar sozinhos. Eu quero ver também! _

_--Se-Sesshoumaru?_

_--Que é? Nunca me viu não?_

_--Óbvio que já! Mas achei estranho você querer ver esse tipo de coisa... E como sabia que eles estavam sozinhos?!_

_--Quatro palavras pra você Houshi: Minha Audição É Apurada._

_--Mas enfim, por que está interessado na vida amorosa do Inuyasha, hein?!_

_--É que eu não agüento mais ver o Inuyasha excomungando a tal de Kiky-nojo! Garotinha insuportável... E acho que Kagome seria uma boa menina pra ele..._

_--Sesshoumaru, filho, você pisou no meu pé!_

_--I-Izayoi?!_

_--Olá Miroku! Fique quieto que eu quero ver se agora esses dois resolvem alguma coisa... Sesshoumaru me chamou pra ver, agora que estou aqui, não quero perder meu tempo._

_--Eii! Eu não tô vendo nada!_

_--Jakotsu, o que tá fazendo aqui? _

_--Ai Sesshoumaru! A minha gatinha tá aqui! Isso não é motivo mais do que suficiente?! E a Iza me chamou tá?!_

_--Não gosto de saber que você está espionando a minha princesa!_

_--Vamos fazer um trato: eu não conto pra ela que você tá aqui e nem você conta de mim?! Que tal? Topa?_

_--Fechado._

_--Agora fiquem quietos! Eles já estão sozinhos! E Sesshoumaru filho, pisou no meu pé de novo!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--Quer dizer que estavam lá ao todo: eu, você, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Izayoi e Jakotsu? O.O_

--S-Sim...

_--Que isso não saia daqui!_

--É claro né Sango! Mas então: qual é o favor que você queria?

_--Ah sim! Deu pra perceber também hoje de manhã que Kagome está bloqueando o Inuyasha como ela faz com qualquer garoto, né?!_

--Hai...

_--Então, a gente tem que pôr algum plano em prática. Você podia ter alguma coisa pra gente fazer hoje à noite né?_

--Sango... Já é noite.

_--Ainda são menos de 19 horas. Pra mim ainda é tarde. _

--Então quando você diz algo pra fazermos a noite, se refere as minhas escapadas da madrugada?! – perguntei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

_--Exatamente. – ela respondeu com uma voz de leve malícia._

--Hum... – pensei um pouco – Hoje é segunda feira. Com certeza ainda tem aquelas rebeliões no corredor.

_--Que rebeliões?_

--Rin?!

_--Oi Miroku. A Sango botou na viva-voz. Que rebeliões são essas?_

--É uma revolta dos alunos contra as segundas-feiras. Como em início de semana é tudo tão chato, os alunos da nossa sala se reúnem na sala da detenção pra zoar. Mas como não é bom fazer barulho pra geral não ser pego, a gente costuma brincar de verdade ou conseqüência.

_--Quem costuma ir?_

--Os alunos mais legais e destemidos da nossa sala. Ou seja: nada de nerds inconvenientes!

_-Ah..._

Eu não sou bobo. Percebi na hora que Rin ficou desapontada pelo fato de Sesshoumaru (nerd [se ele sabe que eu tô chamando ele de nerd...]... ¬¬') não ir.

--E também, além de alunos também vão alguns professores fugitivos, como Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu e Kaguya-Hime.

A voz de Rin levantou rapidinho. Eu sabia!

_--Ah que bom então!_

--E então Sango, combinado?

_--Mas eu nem disse que era esse o plano!_

--Mas você sabe que eu tenho um ótimo faro pra planos diabólicos. E então?

Ela deu uma risadinha que vai ficar gravada pra sempre em minha memória. Tá bom, isso foi patético. Mas ela deu uma risadinha tão gostosa... Concentra Miroku... Concentra!

Ela me respondeu:

_--A que horas e onde?_

--No corredor do bebedouro as onze. Levem algo pra comer. Todo mundo leva alguma coisa pra gente fazer um lanche coletivo. E vão de pijama, porque é como se fosse uma festa do pijama coletiva, tá?

_--Tá bom. Tchau._

--Beijos mi amor...

TU... TU... TU... TU...

Ela desligou.

Vou ligar pro Sesshoumaru e avisar sobre o programão de hoje à noite.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Sango Taijiya**

--Pronto Rin! Agora é só convencer a Kagome a ir também!

Mal eu fechei minha boca, Kagome saiu do banheiro, perguntando:

--Ir também pra onde meninas?

E eu expliquei pra ela.

**Narrado por Miroku Houshi **

--E então Sesshoumaru: topa?

_--Claro! Que horas e onde?_

--Ás onze em ponto no bebedouro.

_--Ok então. Tchau._

Inuyasha saiu do banheiro no instante em que eu desliguei o telefone.

--Ahá! Muito bonito, hein senhor Miroku! Marcando de sair com o meu "maninho" (notem o tom sarcástico dele) e nem me convida, né?

--Por que não te convidaria se você é o motivo da saída?! Opa! Falei demais...

--EU sou o motivo da saída?! Explica esse troço direito!

--Mas...

--Explica!

Uns segundos de explicação...

--Maldito! Quer dizer que todos vocês estavam espionando eu e a Kagome na sala de aula?!

Mais uns segundos...

--Se a Kagome está me evitando ou não, é problema só meu! (pausa) Por que ela tá me evitando?!

Mais uns segundos...

--Não acredito que vocês ainda continuam com a rebelião?! Os guardas que a mamãe contratou são uns gays mesmo, nem pra conter um bando de adolescente em fuga eles servem... ¬¬'

Mais uns segundos...

--E é isso. Topa?

--Não sei Miroku...

--Você não quer se aproximar dela?

--Eu não sei... Eu tô confuso cara... Eu jurei pra mim mesmo que nunca mais ia me apaixonar por ninguém e...

--Olha: eu já marquei com as meninas. Agora você vai ter que ir!

--Tá, eu vou e... Como assim "meninas"?! A Kagome também vai?

--A Sango e a Rin vão convencê-la...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Sango Taijiya**

--Vamos Kagome! Vai ser divertido! – pedi com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

--Sango, essa carinha pode funcionar com o Miroku, mas não comigo.

--Ai K-chan, vai! Por favor!

Depois de meia hora pedindo...

--Tá bom! Não sei por que vocês querem tanto que eu vá... – Kagome ralhou e foi rumo ao banheiro, se arrumar.

--Que bom que ela vai né Sango, até achei estranho ela aceitar ir...

--Será que tem a ver o fato dela não saber que Inuyasha vai com a gente? – perguntei com uma carinha de inocente...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Konnichi-wa minna-san!! Daijoubu desu-ka?!**

**Vcs nem imaginam quii susto desgraçado esse PC me deu ontem...**

**Estou eu linda e bela desligando meu PC de tarde (fui durmir ¬¬'). Qndo eu acordo, o pc ****trava completamente**** e naum quer mais ligar! ò.ó Eu só penso assim: "Ferrou! Agora minha fic já era!", mas ele voltou... \o/ Malditas máquinas modernas... (:**

***Vc quii é burra e num sabe mexer num mísero computador!***

**//Ah... Agora eu sou burra, néh Megumi?! E eu posso saber de onde a senhorita nasceu, hein?!//**

***Ora, da sua cabeça e... Ei! Tá insinuando quii eu sou burra tbm?! o.O***

**//Vc chegou a essa conclusão sozinha! Num posso fazer nada... Muahahaha..//**

*** ¬¬' ***

**Continuando... (: Aki estou eu, matando a curiosidade de vcs com mais um cap. da minha fic.. Se bem quii eu axu quii esse finalzinho da Sango fez foi atiçar ainda mais essas mentezinhas curiosas de vcs, néh?! :D**

**Mas junto com o cap, trago uma notícia: num vou poder postar esse fds... T.T**

**Vou sair... E só volto domingo... Eu sou má, néh?! Resolvo sair bem na parte quii a Sango-chan só atiça a curiosidade dii vuxês... Kukukuku**

**Agora respondendo as reviews (minha parte favorita! ^^)...**

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Anny:** estou vendo... Esse Marks deveria ser isolado... Perigo para a segurança pública...

***Num sei quem é pior: ele com essa mente pervertida e psicopata de personagens, ou vc com essa risadinha estilo "Naraku 2"...***

**//Disse alguma coisa Megumi?! o.O//**

***Não, só disse quii vc éh linda! :D***

**//Ah bom...//**

Continuando... Ah miga Anny, a Kikyou TEM aparecer, faz parte, néh?! (: maldiçãao :X²

E uma coisinha: "logoo logoo o naraku  
dá um jeitoo na kagomee .-."

O QUE VC QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?!?!?!?! O.O

***Pensou merda néh?!***

**//Com certeza Megumi...//**

E quii bom quii gostou do Inu e Kagome juntos... Isso pq vc num viu os outros caps... Muahahaha..

***Lá vem ela dii novo..***

E tu éh mto pervertida, hein mulé?! ahuahuahuahuua Calma! Eu ainda num sei, mas qm sabe num rola um hentai... Mas naum agora, num teria como encaixar... Mas eu até já tô pensando e TALVEZ como vai ser... :D E pode ter certeza: vc vai gostar... E mto... Kukukukuku

***Dessa vez nem digo nada...***

E tudo bein, miga Anny, num tem pobrema a demora naum! O importante éh quii vc leia! E goste! *-* E sim siim... Os trabaios... Sempre perseguindo a gente... =/

E magina... Nos falamos pouquíssimo no MSN... soaskopakopsksopoaksoaksoa adoroo²

Pode deixar, eu vou continuar siim! \o/ Pq curiosidade mata, eu sei como éh... huahuahauha

E eu espero quii suas reviews só aumentem! Haha :D – apanha²

Kissus! :*

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Marks:** pensei quii tu nunca ia dar o ar da tua graça akiê mlq! Éh mto bom ti ver aki no mundo maníaco das fics.. kkkkk :D

"Fic Grande Boa"

/choreilitros/

Brigada kra! Dps dessa, eu seria uma monstrenga se naum continuasse! Huahuahuahuahuahah

Continua lendo siim! Vc vai gostar...

E eu espero msm quii vc chore qndo a fic acabar.. :D

Bjinhos!!

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Saakurinha:** OMG! Quii review linda (ee imeeeensa!! Amei! ^^)!!!

/choreilitros/

Pois é néh, a K-chan TEM que ter a risadinha maléfica... Kukukukuku

***Olha oq eu digo hein! 1º foi vc, dps a Kagome, a Anny... Daki a pouco sou eu!***

**//Se controla Megumi! Se controla! ò.ó//**

E a K-chan táh mto arrogante siim... Mas vc verá quii td muda nessa vida... /suspense/ haha' :D

E o sonho da K-chan, hein?! Prefiro naum comentar... Eu só kiria ter sonhado com o Inu tbm... /apanha/

E o Inu chorou, pq eu me A.P.A.I.X.O.N.E.I com akele epi dele chorando por causa da K-chan (epi 107 õ/)

E só faltou o bjo nesse cap?! Qndo vc ver o dito-cujo, vc vai ver quii valeu a pena esperar... E o Inu fofo, entaum?! /babalitros/

***Kukukukuku... – tapa a boca com as mãos – Viu?! Eu falei quii a próxima era eu!***

**//Bem-feito Megumi, ngm mandou ficar falando... ¬¬' //**

Inuyasha: "Porque eu me importo com você!" = um dia o Inu ainda diz issu pra mim, deixa só eu comprar o anime da tia Rumiko... :D

E sim! Vc "Naraku 4" sim! adoooro! kkkkkk

"Alagamos o mundo" com certeza! Huahahuahuahu Pelo Inu, valee a pena, néh naum?! :D

E tenta escrever siim! \o/ Se tentar algo, me avisa, okays?! (:

Quii bom quii vc gamou na fic! Naum perde os próximos caps, hein?! (: E eu vou continuar, com certeza! \o/

Kissus! :* (eu escreveria mais, mas eu tô com sono e tem uma barata no meu quarto... =/ /choralitros/

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Bom fds! Sayonara minna! (:**


	5. Aventuras à meia noite!

_**AVISO: QUEM TEM A MÚSICA "Beautiful Liar", da Beyoncé e Shakira, coloca pra tocar quando ela aparecer no cap de hoje. Quem não tem, baixa!!! Por favor!!**_

_**Quando eu via uma fic com música, eu achava meio besteira, até eu escrever um cap quii tivesse música! OUÇAM JUNTO COM A FIC!**_

_**Só issu! ^^ Boa leitura minna! o/**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Nos últimos capítulos de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?"...**_

--Será que tem a ver o fato dela não saber que Inuyasha vai com a gente? – perguntei com uma carinha de inocente...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Aventuras a meia noite**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

--Eu nem acredito que vocês me convenceram a ir com vocês nessa rebelião juvenil! – comentei, indignada de eu, Kagome Higurashi que sempre teve opinião própria e nunca foi uma _maria-vai-com-as-outras_ estar ali andando pelo corredor com uma camisola imensa e branca e... Que é? Lembra que o Jak trouxe minhas malas pro meu quarto? Então, quando cheguei lá, só vi um bilhete do lado do meu armário, bilhete esse que dizia:

"_Minha gatinha, quando eu estava arrumando seu armário, percebi que teria de eliminar algumas roupas suas porque esses últimos tempos eu não tinha nada pra fazer e fiz uma coleção de outono-inverno pra você. Mas aí eu completei essa coleção e eu ainda tinha tempo então eu fiz uma coleção primavera-verão também. Espero que não se importe."_

"_Beijokas, Jak"_

Esse "eliminar" que ele fez foi simplesmente jogar pela janela metade das minhas roupas! Mas fazer o que né? Eu dei permissão...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--E então Kagome: gostou do vestido?_

_Olhei-me no espelho:_

_--Nossa Jak! É lindo!_

_--Tenho certeza que o Kouga vai te achar uma gatinha!_

_--Obrigada! É tia Iza, ele é o máximo!_

_--Eu te falei K-chan!_

_--Eii! Eu quero te chamar de K-chan também! É tão fofinho! Posso?_

_--Claro que sim Jak!_

_--Não... Pensando bem... Eu quero te chamar de um jeito que só eu chame... Hum..._

_Jak me olhou-me cima a baixo e teve a idéia:_

_--Já sei! Posso te chamar de gatinha?!_

_--Por mim, tudo bem!_

_--Minha gatinha! Sabe... Gostei de trabalhar com o seu manequim K-chan, é tão fácil! Eu olho pra você e fluem idéias na minha cabeça!_

_--Kagome está mesmo precisando de umas roupas Jakotsu... – Iza interrompeu. _Percebam que o apelido "Jak" sempre foi de exclusividade minha.

_Ele se voltou pra mim e disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:_

_--Sabe Izayoi... Bem que você me disse que Kagome era uma menina adorável mesmo... Eu vou amar transformar você de "kagome higurashi" para "KAGOME HIGURASHI"! Topa?_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Não é preciso dizer que desde aquele dia, Jak e eu nos tornamos inseparáveis. E graças a ele hoje eu só tenho uma camisola de algodão totalmente branca e até o pé, e um daqueles sobretudo de dormir também de algodão branco. E ainda tô descalça! Tô me sentindo uma velha raquítica acabando de sair do hospital! Não se preocupe isso tudo não é meu, é da Rin, então na verdade, eu não tinha nada pra vestir e chegar aqui. Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não materializei uma roupa. Simplesmente não fiz isso porque minhas idéias não fluíram pra criar uma roupa. Então preferi chegar aqui e pedir um help ao Jak.

Mas voltando ao assunto: por que foi mesmo que eu aceitei ir a essa rebelião juvenil? Ah sim, porque Sango e Rin prometeram que eu poderia aprontar com quem eu quisesse. Ah... Doce liberdade!

Até que eu ia virando a esquina dos corredores quando eu senti. A áurea dele. A essência humana e a essência youkai juntas numa união perfeita. Eu não estava enganada, tinha certeza. O hanyou estava presente.

Desisti na hora de virar pro próximo corredor. Voltei antes que ele me visse e encostei-me à parede.

Ah Sango e Rin... Vocês me deverão uma explicação mais tarde. Não pode ser somente ironia do destino.

--Que foi que você parou do nada Kagome? – perguntou-me Rin, confusa.

--N-Nada gente, vai indo na frente, que eu já vou...

--Tá bom... – Sango assentiu um pouco desconfiada. Maldição! A Sango é muito esperta pra esse tipo coisa!

Fiquei ouvindo atentamente quando todo mundo chegou. Podiam-se ouvir as risadas de Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Sango.

Eu precisava falar com o Jak. Tava com medo de a minha roupa parecer muito... "chamativa".

Tentei gritar baixinho:

--Jak!

Nada. Tentei de novo.

--Jak!

Diabos! Ele ficou surdo?!

Até que ouvi passos na minha direção. E uma energia levemente youkai chegando perto... Ah não. Não pode ser...

--Kagome?! – Inuyasha sussurrou me chamando.

--I-Inuyasha?!

--Que é que você tá fazendo aqui?

--Não é da sua conta.

--Se não fosse, eu não estaria perguntando... – ele comentou casualmente. Às vezes ele me irrita.

--Ora, cale a boca! O Jak tá aí?

Ele apenas deu uma risadinha.

--Tá rindo de quê, idiota?

--Nada não K-chan, é que agora que eu reparei você está linda de branco. E está mais linda ainda porque está ficando vermelha de vergonha... – respondeu ele, com ironia.

--Não lhe dei intimidade suficiente pra você me chamar de "K-chan" e chama logo o Jak aqui! – disse eu.

--Chamo sim, com uma condição.

Bufei de raiva. Esse Inuyasha sabe mesmo irritar uma pessoa.

--Eu o chamo se eu puder ouvir a conversa.

Fiquei indignada! Mas como eu sabia que ele não ia desistir, aceitei logo.

--Tá bom! Vai logo vai!

--Ele tá lá conversando com todo mundo. E se ele não quiser vir?

--Diga apenas a ele que está ocorrendo um RHM. Do tipo grave.

--Que é isso?

--Vai logo!

--Tá bem. Já vou.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

Cheguei à roda.

--Jakotsu, a K...

--Qual é Inuyasha, cadê a Kagome? – interrompeu Miroku.

--Cala a boca Miroku! – me voltei pro Jakotsu. – Olha, ela tá ali do lado (apontei) e disse que está ocorrendo um RHM, do tipo grave.

--Ai meu Kami! – ele se virou pros amigos. – Gente, eu já volto! O dever me chama!

--Vai lá Jakotsu! Convence a minha princesa a vir pra cá que é só chegar o resto do pessoal e a gente vai começar o jogo de verdade ou conseqüência. – avisou Sesshoumaru.

E Jakotsu veio comigo. Chegamos até Kagome. Jakotsu a olhou de cima a baixo umas três vezes e segurou com muito custo uma risada.

--É minha gatinha, o RHM dessa vez é gravíssimo! – disse ele já começando a rir.

--E eu não sei?! – ela respondeu.

--Será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que diabos é RHM?

--Roupa Horrível de Matar. – Jakotsu disse simplesmente.

Meu olhar percorreu Kagome de cima a baixo umas cinco vezes.

--É, concordo Kagome. Sua roupa tá horrível.

--Cale a boca Inuyasha! – ralhou Jakotsu. – Nunca diga a uma mulher que ela está horrível, isso pode acabar com a auto-estima dela em segundos! E principalmente: nunca diga isso para Kagome Higurashi! Se você arruinar minha mais perfeita obra-prima, eu mato você!

--Mas você também disse...

--Eu posso. – Jakotsu se virou pra Kagome - E então minha gatinha, vamos começar as transformações e... (olhou pra mim) Ele vai ficar aqui? – perguntou apontado em minha direção.

--Sim... – respondeu Kagome desanimada. – Ele me chantageou. Disse que só te chamava se pudesse ouvir a conversa. – Que é? Eu não já falei que sou curioso?! Eu ia saber o papo deles aqui nem que fosse à base da chantagem!

--Ok... Ok... Mas rapaz: não se intrometa no meu trabalho. Não gosto de dêem palpites nas minhas obras de arte, principalmente em uma tão valiosa quanto Kagome! – e avisou Jakotsu apontando o dedo indicador pra mim.

Eu só olhei. Às vezes esse gay assusta.

--Kagome, preste atenção e vá fazendo o que eu mando como sempre, ok?

E ele começou a bombardear Kagome de instruções: corte aqui, tinja isso aqui vermelho, ponha um pouco de renda aqui na ponta, afine essas alças, bota um pouquinho de veludo fino aqui na beirada, borde uma flor aqui, e etc e tal. De tantos poderes usados, uma fumaça leve, vermelha e perfumada envolveu Kagome. Quando tal fumaça de dissipou, Kagome era outra pessoa. Agora estava com um babydoll curto de seda vermelha, com detalhes em renda e veludo leve, com uma flor bordada na coxa direita do short de seda.

Kagome olhou pra si e apenas suspirou satisfeita:

--Agora sim! – se olhou de novo. – Jak, não acha que essa roupa é muito curta pra ir até o meio de garotos?

Jakotsu a olhou de cima a baixo. E nesse momento reparei que o decote e o comprimento do short eram bem provocantes.

--Olha, na verdade não acho não. Minha gatinha, quando se tem um corpo "mara" como o seu deve-se saber uma coisa: "O que é bonito, é pra se mostrar!"

E saiu, deixando eu e Kagome sozinhos. Por um lado, eu concordava com a frase dele, mas não gostei muito porque ela não mostraria só pra mim aquele corpo esbelto e maravilhoso, mas também exibiria suas curvas praquele povo todo lá da sala de detenção e eu não qu... _Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Lembre-se: Kagome é uma mulher! MULHER! O tipo mais traiçoeiro de ser vivo que existe!_

Mas enfim...

Olhei pra ela e percebi que ela estava olhando pra mim, mas bastou eu dirigir meu olhar pra ela, ela corou e desviou o olhar.

--V-Você está linda. – até agora me pergunto o que deu em mim para elogiá-la.

--Vamos logo! – e saiu.

Cheguei à sala. Alguns garotos olhavam Kagome como se quisessem comê-la. Isso me deu um ódio dos infernos!

_Reforçando nota mental 1: maldição! Por que sempre vejo Kagome chorar, ou sofrer, ou alguém olhando com malícia pra ela, eu fica com raiva?! Nunca foi assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com Sango ou Rin, que são minha amigas de tanto tempo... Eu tenho que descobrir isso com urgência!_

--E então: agora que a última convidada chegou, vamos começar o jogo que já é onze e meia! – avisou Miroku. Todos concordaram e em menos de cinco minutos estavam todos sentados numa grande roda, com salgadinhos, doces e refrigerantes em mãos.

Estávamos sentados assim: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango (para a infelicidade de Sesshoumaru, as meninas ficaram conversando até Sango se tocar e sumir um pouco, mas isso eu ainda vou contar mais pra frente...), Miroku (o "Sesshy" tomou o cuidado de afastar Rin do pervertido), Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, eu (vocês não acharam mesmo que eu ia deixa ela pertos desse lobo perva e não ia fazer nada, né?!), Kikyou (contra a minha vontade, ela chegou ali no último minuto... Vaca!), Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Houjo, Kaguya, Jakotsu, Tsubaki, Bankotsu, Yura e Hakudoshi.

É óbvio que nossa classe não é só esse "povinho", mas os outros são nerds e não vem.

Miroku comandava a situação e começou girando a garrafa. Desde então aconteceram coisas hilárias! Jakotsu teve que rebolar até o chão cantando créu, Naraku teve que dar uma crise de emo (cara, eu filmei isso! Tô pouco de lixando pra direitos autorais, essa situação histórica vai pro Youtube amanhã!), Miroku teve que cantar (devo ressaltar que ele não é fã de ovos crus de manhã e parece que engoliu e entalou na garganta um quilo de vidro moído), Sesshoumaru teve que saltar como um coelhinho (eu amei essa noite! Só não filmei porque antes de ir pro meio da roda, ele "confiscou" meu telefone! Maldito! XD) e outras coisas.

E também aconteceram coisas... Ah... "Quentes".

Kouga teve que ficar com Ayame. Kikyou teve eu ficar 10 minutos sem blusa, só de sutiã (devo ressaltar que não gosto dela, mas ela tem um corpo bem feito, só perdendo pra Sango, Rin, Ayame, e com certeza: perdendo pra Kagome!). Miroku teve que "cantar" a Sango. E levou um tabefe porque era só pra "cantar" e não pra tocar em lugares indevidos. Kanna teve que beijar o Kohaku. A Sango não gostou muito de ver o irmão beijando a Kanna, mas não podia fazer nada, há dois anos o Kohaku é a fim da "branca de neve", então só aproveitou a chance. Kagura teve de responder se era virgem ou não (prefiro não comentar o que ela respondeu...). E até que o Sesshoumaru se deu bem: teve que ficar com a cabeça deitada no colo de Rin, com esta fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos até o fim da noite. É bom pra ele, já que ele é a fim da Rin a mó tempão e não toma providência alguma. É que em assuntos do coração, o "Sesshy" é meio lento. Até que foi a vez de Miroku perguntar pra mim.

--Verdade ou conseqüência Inuyasha?

--Conseqüência.

Bastou eu dizer essa palavrinha e Sango disse algo no ouvido dele. Ele sorriu malicioso e me disse o que fazer:

--Inuyasha, você vai ter que ficar com a Kagome.

Kagome, que lixava as unhas grandes e pintadas de vermelho (ela mudou de preto pra vermelho na hora em que trocou o pijama), congelou o ato na hora, nem mexeu a cabeça, levantou uma sobrancelha em direção a Miroku a Sango e perguntou indignada:

--Nani?! o.O

--Três vezes seguidas. – Sango completou.

--Sango, não inventa. – Kagome disse naturalmente, e voltou a lixar as unhas (coisa que ela estava fazendo desde que chegou, só parando pra ver os micos de seus amigos. Pelo menos, eu pude ficar olhando-a a noite inteira... Discretamente, é claro!).

--Kagome, essa é a conseqüência do Inuyasha. O Miroku te escolheu e você vai ter que aceitar.

--Se ela não quiser, eu aceito ficar no lugar dela! – gritou Kikyou alegremente. Vaca!

"_Kagome, aceite pelo amor de Kami!" _– pensei.

Não é só impressão minha. Kagome pareceu ficar um pouco vermelha depois de ouvir a Kikyou. Mas vermelha de raiva, percebe-se pela cara que ela amarrou agora, fuzilando a Kiky-nojo com os olhos (foi só impressão minha eu os olhos dela estão soltando faíscas literalmente?!).

--E então Kagome: aceita ou vai deixar a Kikyou tentar provar, pela primeira vez na vida, que é melhor do que você em alguma coisa? – É... A Sango sabe mesmo mexer com o brio de alguém.

Kagome parou de lixar as unhas na hora, guardou a lixa entre os seios (ai como eu queria ser essa lixa, aí eu ia... CALA A BOCA INUYASHA!), suspirou fundo olhando para a Sango de rabo de olho.

--Ok. – disse naturalmente. É sério, às vezes eu me espanto com a calma dessa mulher. Eu estou tremendo como vara verde, e ela aí, toda calma e solta.

Todos começaram a bater palmas.

--Que bom que aceitou K-chan. Mas tem que ser no meio da roda, tá? – disse Miroku.

Kagome o fuzilou com os olhos e andou até o meio da roda. Eu andei até ela. Ela olhou bem nos meus olhos. Juro que por um ou dois segundo, perdi o rumo das ações ao olhar fundo naqueles orbes cor de chocolate. Eu peguei nas mãos dela. Estavam frias e suadas. Finalmente algo que demonstre nervosismo. Aproximei-me e...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Ele me beijou. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas na altura dos ombros. Os lábios tão quentes e macios chegaram aos meus com doçura e delicadeza. Juro que pensei que ele seria afoito e apressado como esses moleques que acham que sabem alguma coisa sobre beijo. Mas não. Quando eu aceitei a "conseqüência" dessa brincadeira absurda, eu pensei em não corresponder. Mas não pensei que seria tão difícil. Aos poucos, a língua dele passou carinhosamente pelos meus lábios pedindo passagem, ao mesmo tempo em que o braço esquerdo me segurou pela cintura me puxando pra mais perto dele e a mão direita continuou entrelaçada a minha. A esse ponto, nem me lembrava que estávamos no meio de uma roda de colegas assistindo ao nosso beijo. Ele é tão carinhoso... Inconscientemente, retribui ao carinho, comecei a massagear levemente a nuca dele, com a mão direita que soltei da dele, enquanto que com a mão esquerda eu tinha espalmado no peito definido dele, que só era coberto por a fina blusa preta do pijama. Fui subindo a mão que estava no pescoço dele até que cheguei a uma coisinha macia e felpuda. Umas das orelhinhas dele. Comecei a fazer carinho em uma das orelhas, e percebi que o beijo dele se tornou mais intenso, mais gostoso. Os lábios dele têm gosto de menta. Será que ele é sensível ao toque nas orelhas? Resolvi testar. Massageei mais intensamente uma das orelhinhas e vi mesmo que ele é sensível ali. Cada toque que eu aprofundava naqueles montinhos felpudos e macios, fazia com que o beijo dele se tornasse mais intenso, com mais desejo. Ele gemia baixinho, que só dava pra eu escutar. Até que uma hora ele tirou a minha mão das orelhinhas e abaixou pro braço dele. E nessa hora sem querer mexi minha perna e esbarrei no... Você sabe... E aí entendi. Eu, sem intenção, fiz com que ele desejasse mais do que apenas um beijo, se é que me entendem... Resolvi então que era hora de parar. Fui diminuindo o ritmo, e ele pareceu entender, porque foi diminuindo junto comigo. Ele fechou o beijo com chave de ouro: deu uma mordidinha no meu lábio inferior, passando os caninos afiadinhos de leve, e terminou com um selinho.

Separamo-nos, mas ele ainda continuou me segurando pela cintura e a mão quente entrelaçada a minha novamente, me olhando intensamente com aqueles olhos dourados. Se ele soubesse como aquele simples olhar me fez desejá-lo assim como ainda pouco ele me desejava, ele não teria olhado pra mim daquele jeito.

--Eu acho que não precisa mai... – Miroku ia falando, mas... CALA A BOCA MIROKU! Fala sério, né?! Com um hanyou lindo desses aqui na minha frente me pegando desse jeito... Eu não quero nem saber se prometi que o ignoraria, que o afastaria de mim, que o Naraku pode querer matá-lo... Eu posso ignorar o Inuyasha depois dos três beijos, não posso?!

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho **

--Eu acho que não precisa mai... – Miroku ia falando, mas... CALA A BOCA MIROKU! Eu tô com uma mulher linda aqui nos meus braços e você fica aí falando?! Eu ia tomar uma atitude pro segundo beijo (não eram três?) quando eu senti os lábios doces e vermelhos como cereja encostar-se aos meus. E não é que ela no fim das contas também queria tanto quanto eu?! Não pensei duas vezes e correspondi o beijo, lenta e meigamente. Os lábios dela têm gosto de cereja. Ela tem cheiro de pétalas de flor de cerejeira. Os cabelos dela exalam um perfume de sakuras que me lembra a primavera. Aprofundei o beijo, e cada vez mais sentia sendo totalmente correspondido por Kagome. Eu já estava perdendo o controle de mim quando senti delicados dedos fazendo carinho nas minhas orelhas. Droga, já tá difícil me segurar e ela ainda faz isso?! Tirei a mão dela delicadamente de lá... De novo. Sim, de novo, porque no primeiro beijo ela também tentou me fazer carinhos nas orelhas. Se ela soubesse o quanto isso me enlouquece ela não faria isso assim: em público. Ah não... Ela pôs a mão de novo! Eu vou ter que para o beijo, infelizmente. Fui diminuindo o ritmo assim como ela fez no primeiro beijo e ela também me acompanhou. Terminei com um selinho e outra mordidinha nos lábios dela, porque eu percebi pelo primeiro beijo que ela gosta disso. Olhei pra ela e percebi que ela ainda não abriu os olhos. É bom que agora que está tão perto, posso olhá-la direito. Ela é tão linda...

Num sobressalto ela pareceu se sentir incomodada, e saiu do meu abraço me empurrando. Agora eu fiquei confuso: por que fez isso se estava tão bem nos meus beijos?! Tudo bem, tudo bem... Pode falar: modéstia é o meu nome do meio, né?!

Ela ia indo em direção do seu lugar na roda quando Miroku a lembrou:

--K-chan, me lembro de ter dito três beijos, e não dois.

Ela o olhou secamente.

--Eu ainda te mato, Miroku. – ela sussurrou pra ele, que engoliu em seco. Se tem coisa que já tinha reparado é: Kagome quando fica nervosa, saia de perto se tiver amor à vida. Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Dessa vez, pela expressão dela, pensei que seria um beijo sem vontade, sem desejo, mas não. Assim como nos outros, não deixou nada a desejar. Se tem coisa que Kagome sabe fazer de melhor é beijar. Mas nesse beijo notei uma coisa: além de vontade e desejo, tinha um quê de despedida. Como se dissesse: "esse é o nosso último beijo, aproveite bem." Percebi isso bem na hora em que ela queria se desvencilhar de mim. Fiquei com medo. Medo de nunca mais poder beijá-la. E ainda pior: fiquei com medo de em pouco tempo outro alguém estar beijando aqueles lábios tão rosados e deliciosos. Sim, porque Kagome é linda e... Sim eu já admiti a mim mesmo que Kagome é muito, muito bonita. Mas voltando ao assunto: Kagome é linda e pode ter todos os caras que quiser! Desesperei-me!

_Nota mental 4: eu NÃO estou a fim da Kagome._

E enlacei pela cintura e aos poucos senti os finos bracinhos femininos rodearem meu pescoço. Ela se rendeu de novo. Aproveitei esse "último" beijo o máximo que eu pude. O toque tão quente e macio dos lábios dela, a língua doce e gostosa em contato com a minha, o gosto do beijo dela... Essa menina me enlouquece! Se soubessem o quanto o beijo de Kagome é tóxico para o controle de um homem, não deixariam ela andar livre por aí. Esses beijos que nós trocamos vão ficar gravados a fogo em minha memória.

Finalizei o nosso beijo com um leve e discreto chupão no pescoço dela, e a ouvi gemer baixinho. Tudo bem que ela vai querer me matar depois, mas... Essa pequena marca vai afastar os cretinos que tentarem algo com ela por até três dias, com certeza. Abrimos os olhos lentamente ao mesmo tempo. Quando a soltei, lentamente (percebe-se tudo que envolvia soltá-la, eu fiz o mais lentamente possível, né?!) me assustei com um grito de pura dor. De quem? De Kagome.

--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kagome gritou e pôs as mãos na cabeça, como que pra aplacar a dor que supostamente vinha de tal. Caiu ajoelhada no chão.

--SE AFASTEM DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ela avisou. Dá pra acreditar que até Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu se afastaram?! Covardes! Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e pus as mãos nos seus ombros.

--O que houve Kagom...

--SÁI DAQUI INUYASHA!!! – ela gritou furiosamente!

--Mas...

--AGORA!!!!!

--Eu não vou te deixar sozinh...

--POR FAVOR! – esse último grito me pareceu com um tom de súplica.

--Pára de querer me afastar!

Lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela, eu já estava me desesperando só de vê-la sofrer desse jeito. Eu ia abraçá-la quando Sesshoumaru me puxou pra trás.

--QUANDO ELA PEDIR ALGO, FAÇA IDIOTA! ELA SABE O QUE FAZ!

--Obrigado... Sesshy... Itai! – Kagome agradeceu num fio de voz.

Então entendi. Kagome juntou as mãos entrelaçando todos os dedos (exceto os indicadores) perto do busto. Recitou o que parecia ser um feitiço e...

_--Dândarás míriuns ganês!_

Uma barreira de raios vermelhos envolveu Kagome. Então foi isso! Ela queria que eu me afastasse pra poder levantar a barreira!

_Nota mental 5: obedecer Kagome em casos como esse._

Ela pareceu se aliviar da dor quando a barreira se levantou. Ainda a ouvi falar consigo mesma.

--Ah... Você ainda pensa que me pega... Chichi-uê.

Atá... Então o pai dela estava ali a atacand... Ei! O PAI DELA ESTAVA ATACANDO?! O PAI DELA ESTAVA ATACANDO?! Então o pai dela está por aqui e... Não... Não pode ser! Calma Inuyasha! Pensa!

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--E a propósito: por que veio armada até os dentes? Deixaram-te entrar no país desse jeito? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um tom brincalhão, tirando as palavras da minha boca._

_Ela ficou séria._

_--Você acha que os ataques do Naraku cessaram desde que você foi embora? Eu tenho segurado sozinha, as pontas lá nos EUA._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--Maldição... Nem aqui eu tenho paz._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Eu não acreditei que ela se abriria comigo, mas... Ela contou tudo. TUDO. Sobre ela ser adotada. Ser perseguida por seu pai biológico (ela não quis contar quem era, mas eu ainda descubro). _

_(...) _

_É guardiã da Shikon desde que nasceu. Desde os 6 anos é atacada por seu pai biológico. E se defende dele sozinha._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--Ohayo alunos. E ohayo Higurashi._

_--Ohayo, Naraku Onigumo._

_--Como está minha flor?_

_--Melhor do que na última vez que nos vimos com certeza._

_--Continua convencida, não é mesmo?_

_-Convencida não. Apenas realista. Você sabe que não sou mais aquela garotinha indefesa de nove anos atrás, não é?_

_(...)_

_--Só por precaução: a partir de hoje você virá sozinho ou ainda é um covarde que precisa de ajuda?_

_--Prefiro manter a surpresa. Garanto que dessa vez, eu vou conseguir concluir o meu objetivo._

_--É mesmo?! Nossa, que legal! Estranho essa afirmação vir de você já que há... Peraê... 9 anos você tem tentado e... NADA!_

_(...)_

_--Você é notável... Fala com tamanha segurança, como se soubesse tudo sobre mim..._

_--Assim como você nunca perdeu meus passos de vista, foi necessário para a minha sobrevivência que eu também mantivesse teus rumos bem debaixo dos meus olhos. Agora, acho que você deveria fazer o que veio fazer, e começar sua aula. E eu prometo que vou esperar de coração as suas "surpresas", tá?!_

_--Chichi-uê, você conhece a Kagome?! – ouvi uma vozinha fina e melosa vir do canto da frente da sala._

_--Hai Kikyou, conheço já que dei aulas na Honekui no Ido dos EUA._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Olhei em volta. Todos estavam presentes. Todos. Todinhos. Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, Myouga, minha mãe e até o Naraku._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

É isso! É ISSO! Só ELE ataca Kagome desde que o Sesshoumaru foi embora. Só ELE conhece Kagome desde os 6 anos de idade como uma garotinha indefesa. Só os ataques DELE tiraram a paz dela nos EUA. Só o PAI biológico dela a ataca desde os seis anos. Só um PAI se refere à filha tão carinhosamente como "minha flor". Só ELE a conhece a ponto de considerá-la a "garotinha indefesa" de nove anos atrás (fazendo as contas: quando ela tinha SEIS anos!). Só ELE tem tentado algo contra Kagome há NOVE anos e não tem conseguido. Foi necessário para a sobrevivência de ela saber os passos DELE. Só ELE não tinha um motivo para estar no massacre do Kouga e mesmo assim estava lá.

E SÓ ELE ESTÁ RINDO (mesmo que discretamente) AGORA!

Isso tudo não pode ser coincidência. Ou eu estou ficando louco ou...

NARAKU É O PAI DA KAGOME.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Percebi que agora que estou com essa barreira em volta de mim, todo me olham com um pouco de medo. Ótimo! Um novo boato a respeito da Pequena Feiticeira era a única coisa que faltava pra completar a minha vida perfeita!

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshy e Jak e principalmente Inuyasha me olhavam com preocupação. A situação está tensa. De repente, meus olhares se cruzaram com os do hanyou, e percebi que a mesma coisa que se passava na minha cabeça também se passava na dele: descontrair a situação!

--Bom, agora eu estou bem. Já passou e... (olhei no relógio)... Ainda é cedo! São só uma hora! – À hora voou! Acreditem! Cada conseqüência ridícula que surgia era um alvoroço porque a pessoa não queria pagar o mico. Ainda mais quando o Naraku viu que Inuyasha queria filmar ele! Não deixou de jeito nenhum. A sorte foi que eu estava do lado do hanyou (sim, eu estou chateada com esse por causa dessa história de beijo...) e dei um jeito pro Naraku não perceber a câmera do celular do meio-youkai.

Todos voltaram aos seus lugares na roda. Miroku ia girar a garrafa de Ice (lembrem-se: ele estava tomando conta da situação! E a propósito: lembrem-me de matar o meu amigo que me fez arruinar a noite com aqueles beijos! Tudo bem que foi uma delícia, mas... Que é isso, Kagome?! Cale essa boca!) até que eu senti algo na minha boca. Ah é! Uma Halls preta, minha favorita! Eu roubei do Inuyasha no beijo XD!

--Kagome! – o infame me chamou.

--Nani?! – não, não é impressão... Estou irritada com ele.

--Devolva!

--Devolver o quê idiota?!

--Minha Halls! Eu tinha uma na boca quando nos beijamos! – detalhe básico: essa nossa conversa estava acontecendo em público, e todo mundo estava em silêncio pra escutar. TODO MUNDO! É o Miroku que tem a mania de parar o mundo quando acontece um barraco me envolvendo. Ele faz isso desde o primeiro fora que eu dei num garoto que vivia no meu pé, e todo mundo gostou de ver a "briga". Pensei um pouco. E de propósito mexi a boca, como quem chupa uma bala. É... Eu estou com a sua bala na boca Inuyasha...

--É Inuyasha... – comecei – Se tratando da bala, eu realmente estou com ela na boca... Foi mal, é que Halls preta é a minha favorita.

--Hum... Mas eu quero a minha bala de volta!

--Deixa de ser pobre!

--Pobre nada! Era a última!

--E o que você quer que eu faça?!

--Me devolva!

--Como?!

--Assim. – o idiota caminhou rapidamente até mim e antes que eu pudesse protestar me beijou. Eu ia me empurrá-lo com toda a força pelos ombros, mas ele segurou o impacto com as mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Aprofundou o beijo e rapidamente pegou a bala de volta. É óbvio que ele se aproveitou da situação e me beijou mais um pouquinho. Estávamos brincando com a bala e sentindo o gosto de Halls nos lábios um do outro quando eu mordi a língua dele. Suave, mas como um aviso. Aviso do tipo_: "Pare agora de me beijar ou a próxima mordida que darei arrancará sua língua fora!" _Mal sabia eu que aquela mordidinha só o deixou mais louco de vontade. Percebi isso pelo modo ele aumentou a pressão nos meus lábios. Mas ele sabe que eu não brinco com avisos e não queria perder a língua. Então foi parando o beijo.

Finalizou com um selinho e voltou pro meu lugar. Eu apenas o fuzilei com os olhos.

--Maldito. – sussurrei pra ele. Dá pra acreditar que o idiota só deu uma risadinha?! Parecia que nada mais iria abalar o humor desse idiota essa noite.

Continuamos o jogo. A garrafa parou e eu dei um sorriso diabólico que realmente assustou quem olhou.

--E então Sango-chan: verdade ou conseqüência? – lhe perguntei.

--B-Bem... Se eu escolher verdade, sobre o que vai perguntar K-chan?!

--Tenha certeza que nas circunstâncias em que estamos você nunca mais se esquecerá da pergunta que farei. Muahahahaha.

--Kagome, você tá me assustando. Mas sua memória é incrível e não quero nenhum assunto do passado sendo desenterrado, então... Posso me arrepender por isso, mas... Conseqüência.

--Ótimo! Hum... Você vai ter que dançar.

--Ora, pensei que seria mais original Kagome! Você sabe que a SKR (Sango, Rin e Kagome) nunca teve problemas com dançar.

Sim, eu sabia disso. Quando Jak disse que eu cantava, dançava e interpretava como ninguém, vocês não acharam que eu fazia isso sozinha, né?! É claro que minhas miguxas Rin e Sango tinham que estar comigo nessa.

Mas Sango não me deixou terminar...

--Me deixa terminar Sango... Muahahahaha... Você vai ter que dançar... Pro Miroku.

Sango empalideceu, enquanto Miroku sorriu pervertido como sempre.

--Meu Kami! Kagome, o que eu te fiz pra você fazer isso?!

--Você acha que eu não ouvi quando você deu a idéia do beijo pro Miroku?!

--Vai me dizer que não gostou?!

Maldição! Minhas bochechas estão esquentando. Pela primeira vez em três anos, estou corando em público!

--Quem lhe disse isso?! – perguntei com toda convicção de que ela não saberia responder.

--Caham. – Sango limpou a garganta – Depois conversamos K-chan.

Virei a cara. Mas logo voltei a olhá-la.

--Vamos Sango. Você escolheu conseqüência, e agora... – estreitei os olhos, maliciosa - ...vai ter que cumprir.

--Mas Kagome! Esse pervertido vai querer se aproveitar de mim.

Olhei pra Miroku e realmente... Ele está com um sorriso malicioso de orelha a orelha e já estalando os dedos, "aquecendo" as mãozinhas pervas dele.

--Miroku! – apontei o dedo pra ele – Isto é só um jogo! Se você fizer algo que não deve, fritarei seus dedos, um por um!

Ele pareceu assustado. Talvez seja porque quando eu apontei o dedo indicador pra ele, meu dedo tenha começado a soltar fagulhas vermelhas e... Não, Miroku não teria medo de mim... Teria?! XD

--Pronto Sango-chan! Pode ir! E é no meio da roda, tá?!

--Kagome... – Sango bufou indo pro meio da roda – Você tem que parar de ser vingativa desse jeito... A propósito: que música eu vou dançar? Aqui não tem música... – perguntou Sango inocentemente, querendo se esquivar da "conseqüência"...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

--Não tem problema Sango-chan! Você sabe como eu gosto de cantar! Hum... Que tal Beatiful Liar?! – Kagome sugeriu.

--P-Pode ser... – Sango tá com medo, eu conheço minha maninha.

--Lembre-se Sango-chan: Beatiful Liar é cantada por duas pessoas. Começa você tá?!

--Mas Kagome...

--Ah vai Sango! Sua voz é linda!

--Você só diz isso porque a SUA voz é linda e você não tem vergonha de cantar em público!

Ah, agora sim fiquei empolgado! Kagome vai cantar?!

--Se você cantar também, eu te dou uma das minhas caixas de chicletes de menta!

--Fechado!

Agora entendi com quem Sango e Rin aprenderam a gostar tanto de chicletes de menta... ¬¬'

Sango caminhou pro meio da roda e Kagome ficou ali do lado. Sem que ela me percebesse fui pro lado dela, pra poder ouvi-la melhor. Ela juntou as mãos como uma concha, e quando foi abrindo lentamente, uma luz suavemente negra se formou aos poucos. Os poderes de Kagome são realmente impressionantes! Juro que um dia eu ainda acho algo que Kagome não possa fazer! Dessa luz da mão dela a batida da música começou.

**(Ay)  
(Ay)  
(Ay, Nobody likes being played)  
Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira (Hey)**

A música foi começando e Sango dançava lenta e sensualmente, de olhos fechados. Miroku olhava abobado pra ela. Claro! Já tá na cara de ele gosta dela! Ela já teria percebido há muito tempo se ele não fosse tão mulherengo. Observando melhor a dança de Sango eu preferia que Kagome dançasse pra mim e... CALE A BOCA INUYASHA!

Sango começou a cantar.

**He said, I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't  
want to read about  
He kissed me, his one and only  
(Yes) Beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry**

Kagome estava no canto com a "bola-negra-esquisita" cantando e Sango cantando e dançando no meio da roda. Elas cantaram junto o refrão.

**(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar  
****  
****(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) we can live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar**

Kagome começou a cantar a segunda parte.

**I trusted him  
but when I followed you  
I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea  
I walked in on your love scene  
slow dancing  
You stole everything  
How can you say I did you wrong**

Agora elas começaram a cantar uma frase uma e outra frase a outra.

**We'll never know  
When the pain and heartbreak's over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone**

E o refrão elas repetiram juntas de novo.

**(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar**

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Me sentir meio perdido na situação quando na penúltima frase do refrão da música, Kagome jogou a bola de música na minha mão e sussurrou:

--Nessa timidez ela não vai conseguir dançar essa parte! – então, ela pediu mais alto: - Segura!

E correu pro meio da roda. Desde que a música começou, eu tinha mesmo reparado que Sango estava muito tímida pra dançar uma música... Ah... "Sensual" como aquela.

**Tell me how to forgive you, (ooo)  
When its me who's ashamed? (oh)  
And I wish I could free you  
of the hurt and the pain  
but the answer is simple  
he's the one to blame(hey)**

Elas começaram a dançar e cantar. E eu perdi o rumo ao bater os olhos no corpo de Kagome que se mexia vagarosamente com o ritmo da música. Senti como se Beyoncé e Shakira estivessem aqui dançando. Que é?! Eu só conheço essa música porque Miroku vive fantasiando as meninas do clipe dançando pra ele! Só por isso!

Elas se levantaram (sim, essas mulheres [lê-se Kagome] querem me enlouquecer e como se não bastasse Kagome ter mudado a roupa de Sango e de si própria, colocando uma preta e bem apertadinha, ela e Sango começaram a dançar exatamente como Beyoncé e Shakira dançam no clipe.) e começaram a rebolar mais do que já rebolavam. Eu juro que, com exceção da hora dos toques de Kagome nas minhas orelhas e a hora da lixa nos seios de Kagome, essa foi a primeira vez que tive pensamentos pervertidos esse mês (tudo bem que o mês começou ontem, lembrem-se: lua nova, mas... Ninguém precisa saber disso...)

**Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Ay, Shakira, Shakira  
Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
**** (Hey)  
(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar**

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

A batida da música foi diminuindo na minha mão e a "bola" foi se desfazendo até sumir. Todos aplaudiram, mas teve um detalhe que me fez ferver de raiva: situação facial atual dos garotos presentes (lê-se: Kouga, Houjo, Naraku, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi.) O.O e uma queda de maxilar de 30 cm. Sem falar nos quatro ou cinco guardas que Sesshoumaru subornou pra podermos fazer essa "farrinha" aqui. É... Meu irmãozinho de santo não tem nada, né?! Dessa vez eu não me agüentei com todo esse bando de cornos safados olham pro traseiro da MINHA Kagome (como se eu me agüentasse alguma vez...)!

_Nota Mental 6: Estou ficando muito possessivo..._

Cheguei ao meio da roda e puxei Kagome pelo braço, visto de Miroku já tinha tratado de tirar Sango de lá. Fiz ela sentar no lugar dela na roda e sentei do lado dela como eu estava.

--Pode continuar o jogo Miroku. – sinalizei para que continuasse.

Ela deu um puxão no meu cabelo, me chamando. Ela é tão gentil... Falou baixo pra mim, pra não atrapalhar o jogo:

--Maldito! Com que direito me puxa do meio da roda como se eu fosse um saco de batatas?!

--Shhh! Se você queria que todos os garotos continuassem a olhar pro seu traseiro, era só ter me falado! – respondi no mesmo tom baixo.

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça.

--É tão difícil assim dizer: _"Obrigado Inuyasha, por ter me tirado de lá."_? – perguntei.

Ela olhou pra mim. E gesticulou. Essa linda maluquinha também fala língua de sinais?!

--Não estou surdo retardada!

Ela revirou os olhos e gesticulou de novo. Mas dessa vez eu entendi direitinho o sinal que ela estava fazendo.

--Não me chame de burro, maluca!

Ela apenas olhou pro chão.

_--Obrigada..._

Eu tinha escutado perfeitamente, mas queria ouvir de novo.

--O que disse?

_--Obrigada... – _ela sussurrou de novo.

--Não entendi.

Ela olhou pra mim, como se quisesse me engolir vivo.

--Tá, já entendi. De nada.

Ela apenas voltou a olhar pro chão e sorriu de canto pra mim. Se eu soubesse que ela iria sorrir pra mim (devo ressaltar: pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, ela sorriu PRA MIM!), teria aceitado os agradecimentos dela mais rápido.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Konnichi wa minna-san!! **_

_**Estou dii volta com o tão esperado capítulo (vcs devem imaginar o pq... hohoho)!!!**_

_**Espero quii vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo, feito com todo carinho pra vcs!**_

_***Dá pra parar com o momento sentimentalóide e continuar a falar essa merdinhas quii vc fala antes de responder as reviews?!***_

_**//Mais uma semana sem chocolate... ¬¬//**_

_***Kuso...***_

_**Continuando... Esse fds foi mara! Só naum foi mais mara ainda pq eu num pude postar o cap. Pra vcs! T.T**_

_**Mas enfim... A partir de hj, eu continuarei a postar os caps dia siim dia naum.. XD**_

_**Agora, qnto as reviews...**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Saakurinha:**_ Pois éh miga, eu tbm kiria estar no lugar da K-chan... Ai ai...

E como eu disse pra vc, as coisas mudam... Tudo muda... Inclusive essa "síndrome de afastamento geral"... Vc vai ver... Muahahahaha... Fica nervosa naum... Apenas naum perca os próximos caps e vc verá...

Eu tbm fiquei triste qndo o Inu chorou por causa da Kiky-vaca... Mas pensa pelo lado positivo: ela morreu! Acabou! Kukukukuku

E olha: eu num sei se eu vou te dar o Sesshy naum... Ele e o Inu são as maiores razões dii eu comprar o Inuyasha da tia Rumiko... Talvez eu faça um leilão do Miroku, do Naraku, do Kouga e do Hakudoushi, mas axu quii vou kerer o Inu e o Sesshy sóh pra mim...

***Egoísta!***

**//Cala a boca Megumi! Vc sou eu, se o Sesshy for meu, será seu tbm!//**

***Ah éh...?! Então tá!***

**// :D //**

Mas a gente pode negociar aew uma grana pra ele dizer quii te ama, topa?!

Vc nem gostou da idéia dii ser uma Naraku da vida, néh?! oaksaksopakopskopas

E pelo Inu, axu quii eu sozinha, consigo alagar o mundo todo! :D

E falando em escrever algo... Sua oneshot é lindah! Por issu comentei! Aposto quii se da cabecinha quii escreveu akela one mara, sair alguma fic... Hum... Prefiro naum comentar... hoho

"Kagome Inuyasha e Bankotsu em busca da popularidade." = agoora fiquei curiosa... XD Escreve siim, por favor! *o*

E uma dica: escreve devagar, cada capítulo sem pressa, explicando as coisas, detalhando as pessoas, situações e ambientes... É como uma novela: qnto mais melhor! XD

E dii nadinhaa pela review! Axeei linda a fic, merecia uma review com certeza! o/

E siim, tinha uma barata no meu quarto... *MEDO* mas tudo bein, eu superei... ^^

Brigadinhaa por estar acompanhando a fic, viu?! Bjinhos!! :*

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Anny:**___Pois éh miga, o Marks aprendeu... Mas preguiçoso quii ele éh.. Hum... duvido dar o ar dii sua graça aki dii novo... :D

E se a Kikyou naum aparecer, quem eu vou fazer sofrer o pão quii o diabo amassou?! (smiley diabólico) Muahahahaha... Se bem quii o final dela na minha fic éh beeem... Digamos... "Surpreendente"... Leia e verá...

E esse jeito quii o Naraku daria na Kagome, hein?! Hohohoh adooooroooo! ^^

E 'magina miga, vuxê num éh pervertidaa naum.. (:

E tinha quii ter a sua pergunta padrão, néh?! kkkkkk

E como eu disse na resp. da review da Saakurinha, eu pretedo leiloar o Kouga qndo eu comprar Inuyasha! Vc vai kerer?! *-*

E siim, o Naraku tem maldade pra dar e vender... Mas as coisas mudam e... Éh melhor eu parar dii falar...

E afinem táh tãããão boa assim naum... Ótima?! Quii issu.. ^^ Generosidade sua... Minha 1ª fic... Tenhu mto oq aprender... ^^

Kissus pra ti tbm, migaa! :*

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Vou ficando por aki minna! E pra vc quii leu, e ainda não apertoou esse botãozinho verde aí embaixo pra mandar sua opinião, táh esperando oq?! ^^**_

_**Até quarta minna! Sayonaraaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! :***_


	6. Dormir, que nada! MSN!

_**Nos últimos capítulos de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?"...**_

Ela apenas voltou a olhar pro chão e sorriu de canto pra mim. Se eu soubesse que ela iria sorrir pra mim (devo ressaltar: pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, ela riu PRA MIM!), teria aceitado os agradecimentos dela mais rápido.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Dormir, que nada! A madrugada continua... MSN!**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Agora que saí do meio da roda (lê-se: Inuyasha me arrastou de lá), é que fui parar pra pensar um pouco: O QUE ME DEU PRA IR DANÇAR COM A SANGO NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO?!?!?!?!?!

Só espero que não haja comentários amanhã...

A propósito, também não entendi o motivo de Inuyasha ter me tirado do meio de todo mundo daquele jeito... Moleque doido, infantil, grosso, ciumento, preocupado, tímido, bonitinho, meigo quando tá sem jeito, às vezes carinhoso e...

É MELHOR CALAR ESSA MALDITA BOCA KAGOME...

Não sei por que eu tenho pensado tanto naquele hanyou idiota! Kagome, Kagome, toma juízo!

E tô aqui perdida em meus pensamentos quando olho pro lado... Inuyasha está olhando atentamente... Pra mim!

--Tô de verde ou perdeu algo na minha cara?! – pergunto.

Ele apenas olhou pra baixo corando como uma pimenta, percebendo que foi pego me observando.

_Nota mental 1: Descobrir por que toda vez que eu olho pra esse hanyou, eu fico tão desarmada..._

--Diz pra mim... Por que me olhava?! – perguntei o mais doce que pude. Isso sempre funciona.

Ele levantou o olhar, e eu juro que se eu não tivesse feito o curso básico "Mantenha-se frio" (lê-se: convivência com Sesshoumaru, mas até que ele tá melhorando... XD), eu teria me desmanchado na hora, tamanha foi a intensidade com que os orbes dourados me fitaram.

--N-Na-Nada... – não disse que funcionava?! Devo acrescentar que ele fica uma gracinha quando cora gaguejando e... Sim, eu já admiti a mim mesma que Inuyasha é lindo. Pra que ficar mentindo numa coisa que é óbvia?!

--Ok então. – dei uma piscadinha e voltei a olhar pra roda. Piscadinha essa que o fez vencer a competição: _"Quem é mais vermelho: Inuyasha ou uma pimenta?"_

Percebi que o tempo que levei pra pensar um pouquinho e bater uma lero com Inuyasha foi suficiente pra farra acabar e todos começarem a rumar pros seus quartos.

--Vambora Kagome-chan?! Já são duas e meia! – Rin me chamou.

--Vamos sim Rin-chan! – respondi.

--Tchau minha princesa. – Sesshoumaru se despediu.

--Tchau Sesshy. Boa noite. – desejei a ele.

--Tchau K-chan! – Miroku já ia saindo.

--Tchau Miroku-kun. Boa noite. – respondi.

--Tchau minha gatinha! – Jak me desejou com aquela alegria de sempre.

--Bye bye Jak! – eu e ele demos o costumeiro selinho.

_Nota Mental 2: descobrir por que Inuyasha sempre fuzila Jak com os olhos sempre que damos o habitual selinho._

--Vamos meninas! – me dirigi às minhas amigas.

--Boa noite Kagome. Bons sonhos. – Inuyasha falou comigo.

--... – apenas o olhei de cima a baixo, e não respondi, mas percebi quando as orelhinhas se abaixaram e ele começou a ir em direção ao quarto. Por que será que me sinto tão angustiada quando o vejo triste?!

--Inuyasha... – chamei aflita, mordendo o lábio inferior.

--H-Hai?! – ele respondeu. É só impressão minha ou ele tá com medo de mim?!

--Boa noite pra você também. E bons sonhos. Aproveite que hoje é uma cama e não um terraço. Descanse bem. Até amanhã.

Tá bom, eu posso ter exagerado na despedida, e arrumado uma boa encrenca (ou vocês acham que Sango e Rin não vão me perguntar que história é essa de terraço?!). Mas pelo menos agora eu pude vê-lo dar o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida e sair saltitando rumo ao quarto, como uma criança no natal. Senti-me aliviada. Ele foi saindo com Miroku e Sesshoumaru atrás. E eu fui indo embora com as meninas.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Rin Taijiya**

Pisamos no quarto e ficou um silêncio pesado... Ah, mas eu sou muito curiosa e não me agüentei:

--Kagome-chan, que história foi essa de terraço?!

--É mesmo Kagome-chan! Hoje de manhã na aula você disse que ia explicar onde você passou a noite. E se me lembro bem, antes de evaporar você disse que ia pro terraço. – Sango parou de falar de repente e deu um sorriso malicioso em direção a Kagome – Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta, Rin.

E não é que eu não era a única a ficar curiosa?!

--Desembucha Kagome! – eu e Sango replicamos ao mesmo tempo.

--Vou falar gente! Não mudaram nada mesmo... Curiosas como sempre! – Kagome-chan falou, rindo levemente – Mas posso tomar um banho primeiro?!

Fiz um sim com a cabeça. Sango sentou-se em sua cama e pôs-se a folhear uma revista.

--Já é quinze pras três. Você vai madrugar essa noite como você fazia lá na HI dos EUA? – Sango perguntou.

--Vou sim, estou sem sono. – Kagome-chan respondeu lá do banheiro. – E vocês?! Irão me acompanhar nessa madrugada dessa vez?

--Sim, estou sem sono. – respondi.

--E você, Sango?! – Kagome repetiu a pergunta pra nossa amiga.

--... – ela nem respondeu.

--Sango... – chamei.

--... – nada dela responder.

Eu e Kagome nos entreolhamos. Já sabíamos o que fazer.

--SANGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritamos.

--Doushita?!?! – Sango caiu da cama devido ao susto.

--ushuahsuahushauhsuahsuah – eu e Kagome-chan quase nos matamos de rir do tombo, eu na cama e Kagome da porta do banheiro.

--Parem de rir! Isso não foi legal... – Sango resmungou massageando o bumbum dolorido da queda.

--Tá, paramos. – eu disse parando de rir aos poucos.

Kagome saiu do banheiro e pôs o pijama. Pijama esse que eu dei quando ela chegou, presente de boas vindas. É um pijama de calça e blusa de moletom, comprido, todo preto com corações vermelhos, atravessados por flechas. Acompanhados, é claro, por pantufas de veludo vermelhas. É conjunto. Eu sei que é um pouco "punk" pra dormir, mas são as cores favoritas dela, que é que eu posso fazer né?!

Kagome saiu do banho e foi direto checar os e-mails. Eu fui tomar meu banho. Saí do banheiro alguns minutos depois já com o meu pijama rosa bebê com estrelinhas azuis, formando conjunto com pantufas de veludo também rosas. Presente da Sango.

Sango foi a última a encarar o chuveiro. Saiu de lá de toalha e logo vestiu o pijama lilás com bolinhas roxas. E pantufas de veludo também roxas nos pés. Presente meu também.

Quem nos vê nesse momento, Kagome no lap top vendo e-mails, Sango pintando as unhas e eu conectando a net do meu PC pensa que é de tarde, quando na verdade são três da manhã.

--E então Kagome-chan?! – puxei assunto.

--"E então" o quê? – ela perguntou, com um tom inocente. Mas ela não me engana, eu sei que ela sabe do que eu estou falando.

--Você sabe o que, Kagome-chan. – Sango reforçou o que eu já pensava. – Explica pra gente que história é essa de terraço!

--Ora... – Kagome foi aos poucos ficando vermelha como uma pimenta. – Não é nada demais. O idiota do Inuyasha me seguiu. E, como vocês sabem, eu fico um pouco mais sensível na noite sem lua. Então nós dormimos juntos e... – ela parou de repente. Deve ser pelo olhar de espanto que eu e Sango lançamos a ela.

–- Que é que foi gente?! – ela perguntou.

--Kagome... – Sango começou.

--...Você dormiu com Inuyasha?! – completei.

Agora ela pareceu perceber o que disse, pois arregalou uns "zóião" pra gente...

--NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO! – ela gritou. E mais calma, prosseguiu – Ele me contou que também perde os poderes no primeiro dia do mês, e ele tava como humano na hora, não tinha como descer do terraço. Então eu o convidei a dividir o cobertor comigo. Só isso...

--Ah tá! – suspirei aliviada.

--Espera um pouco... – Sango replicou – Se vocês dividiram o cobertor, quer dizer que vocês dormiram na mesma cama?!

--Colchão. – corrigiu Kagome.

--Que seja! Responda! – exclamou Kagome.

Nessa hora, Kagome-chan corou como um tomate e sussurrou a resposta:

--Hai Sango...

--Vocês não fizeram nada impróprio, né?! – perguntei de supetão.

--Claro que não Rin-chan! – me garantiu Kagome.

--Kagome-chan, só curiosidade... – começou Sango – Não foi você que sempre nos garantiu que ninguém merece a nossa confiança... O que houve que você confiou assim em Inuyasha sendo que não faz nem uma semana que se conheceram?!

--Ah Sango, você sabe que nesses dias de lua nova minha cabeça fica confusa. Eu não sei o que eu fiz direito naquela noite, só sei que eu me arrependo dela.

--Por quê? – perguntei.

--Porque eu fui me deixando levar e contei tudo a ele.

--TUDO?! – perguntamos confusas eu e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

--Sim, tudo. Ele foi me falando sobre a família dele, os problemas, a infância, e eu me sensibilizei e uma confiança forte me invadiu sabe... Aí eu desabafei e contei tudo: sobre meus poderes, Naraku, minha infância, a Shikon no Tama, tudo. A única coisa que eu não contei foi que Naraku é meu pai.

--Não sei não... – Sango suspirou.

--O que você não sabe Sango-chan?! – Kagome-chan perguntou confusa.

--Inuyasha é muito esperto, se você contou tudo com detalhes assim como está dizendo, ele não vai demorar a começar a juntar dois mais dois e descobrir cinco, ou que Naraku é seu pai. – Sango explicou.

--É verdade Kagome-chan, Inuyasha é um ótimo estrategista, nos trabalhos em grupo das aulas de Defesa e Ataque, ele sempre fica no nosso grupo. O raciocínio dele é incrível – completei o comentário de Sango.

--Tudo bem meninas, vamos esquecer isso. Se ele descobrir, eu me entendo com ele. Rin-chan, você tem o MSN do Sesshy e do Miroku?! – Kagome desconversou e pediu o MSN dos meninos.

--Tenho sim Kagome-chan, mas só do Miroku. Entra no seu MSN que eu te passo. – eu respondi entrando no meu MSN agora que eu terminei de checar meus e-mails. Sim, aqui na HI quando se entra na escola, se ganha um lap top pessoal. O meu é rosa, o da Kagome-chan é vermelho com preto e o da Sango-chan é roxo. Nós três estávamos online no MSN. Eu estou sentada na minha cama com o lap nas pernas (esticadas), a Kagome-chan está deitada de bruços com o lap apoiado na cama e a Sango-chan está na poltrona do lado da cama dela com as pernas cruzadas e o lap top na mesinha portátil (sabe daquelas que tem rodinhas e você encaixa onde você está sentada?! Então, Sango-chan comprou uma dessas...).

--Por que você não tem o do Sesshy, Rin-chan? – Kagome me perguntou.

Corei um pouco.

--Nunca tive coragem de perguntar.

--Vou ver se consigo pra você tá?! – Sango me garantiu.

--Tá. Olha, os meninos estão on! – exclamei surpresa. E logo puxei conversa com Miroku:

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--oi Miroku-kun!**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--e aew Rin-chan! Td blz?**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--td blz! Add a Kagome-chan aew: **_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--tah, perae...**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--pronto! Fla p/ K-chan q eu jah add ela :D vc tem o da Sango?**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--vc ñ tinha?!**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--ela me excluiu depois daquele lance q eu extrapolei msm ela flando nove vezes e aí...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--toma: .**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--vlw Rin-chan!**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**-- o Sesshoumaru ñ tah on ñ, néeh?**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--ele acabou de sair daqui do quarto e disse que ia entrar no MSN assim q chegasse no quarto dele.**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--quando ele entrar pede p/ ele add a Kagome-chan, ok?**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**__** diz:**_

_**--tah ok. O Inuyasha vai add a K-chan, td bem p/ ela?**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--perae...**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

--Kagome-chan? – me virei pra cama ao lado da minha.

--Fala Rin-chan. – Kagome parou de teclar algo e olhou pra mim.

--Acabei de dar o seu MSN pro Miroku e o Inuyasha quer te adicionar. Pode?

Kagome apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--pd sim Miroku.**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--blz**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cinco minutos depois, só ouvi os "bips" do MSN de Kagome aceitando os dois: meu miguinho hanyou e meu coleguinha perva.

--usahsuhaushuahshahsahsuah – não tô mais agüentando a Sango. Caramba! Tá rindo direto...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--Sango, q é q vc tem q ñ p/ d rir?**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--nda ñ miga! é q o Sesshoumaru acabou d entrar e tava me flandu da surra q tava planejando dar no Miroku quando soube q a fantástica imitaçaum d coelhinho foi filmada pelo nosso amigo perva! oaksopakpskapks**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--tah néeh?! Fik aí se divertindo com a desgrassa dus outrus... E vem cá: a um tempão eu tô kerendu flar com o Sesshy e vc nem p/ me passar o MSN dele, néeh, amiga da onça?!**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--foi mal miga. tah aew o MSN dele ó: .com**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--thank you! :D**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

"_**Bip": .com quer adicionar você.**_

_**( ) Aceitar ( ) Recusar **_

"_**Bip": ..br quer adicionar você.**_

_**( ) Aceitar ( ) Recusar **_

"_**Bip":**____**.com**____**quer adicionar você.**_

_**( )Aceitar ( )Recusar **_

"_**Bip":**____**.eusoud+**____**quer adicionar você.**_

"_Maldito... Eu até te aceito, mas... Vamos ver quanto tempo você consegue manter a sanidade ao conversar com Kagome Higurashi no MSN."_

_**( )Aceitar ( ) Recusar **_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--Oi Kagome!**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--Oi Inu! Td bem?**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--hum... apelido... rs.. *-* **_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--é q eu tava com pressa, se vc ñ quiser ñ ponho mais... :D**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--ñ! deixa assim! tah perfeito... mas eu posso te chamar por um apelido tbm?! :D**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--depende... qual seria?**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--hum... deixa eu pensar...**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--posso t xamar de "Raio-de-sol"?**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--*-* **_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--posso? Se vc ñ kiser, pd ser só qndo estivermos sozinhus...**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--assim tah bom entaum... sab... tenhu uma reputação a manter... rsrs**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--eu sei como é... kkkkkkk**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--aew, seu subnick foi uma indireta pra nossa conseqüência de hj à noite?**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--vc é direta, hein?! Rs..**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--rsrs ñ foge do assunto! Responde!**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--e se for? *-* **_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--*-* **_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--vc poderia ser + discreto néeh?! A galera da sala vai sacar!**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--vc fala como se a sua tbm ñ fosse... ^^**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--ãh?**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Só agora eu vim reparar no meu subnick... ¬¬'

--RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Caraca cara... Eu tô bem aqui do seu lado pow...

--Por que vc mudou meu subnick?!?!?!

--Dessa vez eu juro que não fiz nada!

-Sango... – indaguei, esperando uma resposta.

--Culpada. – Sango simplesmente levantou a mão direita numa rápida confissão.

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--problema resolvido.**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--oq houve?**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--Sango mudou meu subnick enquanto eu tomava banho. **_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--Raio-de-sol, eu keria flar c/ vc sobre uma coisinha...**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--Pd flar Inu... ^^**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--rsrs *-***_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--hj antes d vc descer pra matar o lobo fedorento, vc tava me evitando e...**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--eskeça issu... Era só uma enxaqueca, eu fico assim msm... **_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--ñ sei ñ... Tem certeza q está td bem entre a gente?**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--hai.**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--eu ñ kero ser um inimigo p/ vc. Eu kero estar sempre do seu lado, saiba disso.**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--sim, eu sei.**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--sempre q kiser um amigo, me procure. Eu sempre estarei com vc.**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--obrigada. Eu vou dormir agora tah?! Pq jah é 04h30min e senão, eu ñ vou conseguir acordar pro colégio amanhã... :'( **_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--tah bom. Vai sim q eu kero t v amanhã, sem falta! Rs.. Boa noite, Raio-de-sol. Durma com os anjos. Até amanhã**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--até amanhã Inu. Boa noite. E bons sonhos.**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--pra vc tbm.**_

_**Kagome –"Novo ano, nova vida, e algumas surpresas... Surpresas maravilhosas... ^^ Líder das SKR chegandu!"**__** diz:**_

_**--bjo. Xau.**_

_**Inuyasha – "'Rebelião juvenil' de hj... PERFEITA! Inesquecível! ^^"**____**diz: **_

_**--bjks. Xau xau.**_

_**Kagome **__**ficou offline**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

"_Ela viu o subnick, mas... Não o retirou... Estou com uma leve impressão de que eu não fui o único a gostar dos nossos beijos..."_

_**Inuyasha **__**ficou offline**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Sesshoumaru Taisho**

"_**Bip": .com quer adicionar você.**_

_**( ) Aceitar ( ) Recusar **_

"_Ah Rin... Pensei que eu ia ter que criar coragem pra te adicionar..."_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo 10 min. depois... oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Parece que teve coragem pra me adicionar, mas falar comigo que é bom, nada né, senhorita Rin?! Tudo bem deixa essa parte comigo..."_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--oie!**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--oi Sesshoumaru! Td bem?**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--Td sim Rin... E vc?**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--td bem tbm... Vc add a Kagome-chan?**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--hai. **_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--...**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--Vc tem mãos ótimas...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--Como disse?!**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--estou sentindo seus dedos acariciando meu cabelo até agora... *-* (emoticom com vergonha)**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--*-* *-* *-* *-* (emoticons com vergonha quádrupla)**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--vc irá p/ escola amanhã, certo?!**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--hai.**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--eu já fiquei sabendo sobre o plano pra juntar o idiota do meu irmão com a minha princesa...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--pois é, tomara q a gente consiga... ^^**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--pq será q a gente consegue acertar a vida amorosa dos outros, mas nunca acertamos a nossa?!**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--isso é pra eu responder? :S**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--se vc kiser...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--bom... Como diz o ditado: "A grama do vizinhu éh sempre + verdi." Éh assim msm... Vc ker desabafar... Se kiser falar, eu tô ouvindo...**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--eu ñ costumo flar mto sobre esse assunto...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--se vc flar, vai se sentir melhor... ^^**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--tipo: eu gosto d uma pessoa, + eu ñ sei se ela gosta d mim...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**-ah, issu é mto comum! Eu mesma tô passando por issu agora...**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--ora Rin! Qm ñ gostaria d vc?!**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--*-* (emoticom com vergonha)**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--*-* *-* (emoticom com vergonha dupla)**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--eu achu q vc deveria confiar + em vc msm. Fla p/ essa pessoa o qnto ela é especial p/ vc. ^^**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--vlw... Vou pensar...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--vou mimir Sesshy...**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--rs..**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--foi mal, foi s/ querer, o "Sesshy" saiu assim instantaneamente! Ñ vai se repetir...**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--q pena...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--como assim?!**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--sempre achei meu nome grande d+...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--se nós ñ estivéssemos nas circunstâncias em q estamos, eu diria q vc tá me incentivando a te chamar de Sesshy... ^^**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--qm sabe ñ é issu...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--ok então. Encararei esse "qm sabe" como um sim. Rs..**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--boa noite Rin-chan. Tbm vou mimir...**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--boa noite Sesshy, até amanhã**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--Ih é! Amanhã ñ tem aula com vc...**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--mas issu ñ ker dizer q ñ possamos nos ver... *-* (emoticom com vergonha)**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--*-* *-* *-*(emoticom com vergonha tripla)**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--ker almoçar comigu amanhã?**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--^^ pode ser!**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--ok então eu te pego na porta da sua sala, no fim das aulas, tah bom?**_

_Rin – "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... __:D__"____**diz:**_

_**--tah ótimu! Bjo, até amanhã**_

_**Sesshoumaru – "As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, como um cafuné, por exemplo... ^^"**____**diz:**_

_**--Bjks, até amanhã.**_

_Rin __ficou offline_

"_É Sesshoumaru... Até que valeu a pena ficar no MSN até um pouco mais tarde hoje... 05h00min... Até amanhã, Rin-chan..._

_**Sesshoumaru **__**ficou offline**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Sango Taijiya**

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--E então Miroku seus argumentos acabaram?**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--Ai Sangozinha... ñ dá p/ me poupar só dessa vez...?**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--NÃO! Vc passou a mão em mim quando eu disse q ñ podia... e fez issu NOVE vezes seguidas! Ñ dá p/ perdoar...**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--Por favor, eu faço oq vc kiser...**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--msm? ^^**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--estou começando a me arrepender d ter dito isso... :'(**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--certo... eu deixo vc sem hematomas por três dias se vc me ajudar em matemática, química e física.**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--ora, mas isso éh fácil!**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--p/ vc, Kagome e Rin. Vc sabe q minha praia é japonês, história e geografia... ^^**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--ECA! Já me basta o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru nerds nessas matérias... **_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--e entaum: topa?!**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--fexado!**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--então tá, q dia começamos?**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--pode ser amanhã, q é onde essas matérias vão começar...**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--perfeito entaum, agora eu vou dormir pq senão eu ñ levanto amanhã... :O (emoticom bocejando)**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--tá, esteja bem desperta amanhã pras nossas aulas, tah?!**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--ok. Xau.**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--Bjks, Sango. Até amanhã.**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--um ABRAÇO Miroku**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--poxa... nunk ganhu um bjo... :'(**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--ok entaum... mas se vc fazer algum print dessa conversa e colocar no Orkut, EU TE MATO!**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--tah, manda meu bjo.**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--um bjo Miroku-kun.**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--vc ñ sabe o qnto eu esperei por esse momento... :D**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--rsrsrs boa noite Miroku. Até amanhã.**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--até Sangozinha... até... ^^ **_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--Sango!**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--O que éh?!**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--antes d ir, faz um favor pra mim?!**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--depende: oq éh?**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--muda o seu subnick... ele me dá medo... :'(**_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--usahushauhsuahsua **_

_**Sango – "Miroku, estou te devendo um soco na kra! O.O"**____**diz:**_

_**--tah... perae...**_

_**Sango – "Existem dois tipos d xatos: os xatos propriamente ditos, e os amigos q são nossos xatos prediletos... :D"**____**diz:**_

_**--pronto! Melhorou?!**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--mto! Agora tah lindu! E agora sim: BOA NOITE! **_

_**Sango – "Existem dois tipos d xatos: os xatos propriamente ditos, e os amigos q são nossos xatos prediletos... :D"**____**diz:**_

_**--boa noite Miroku **_

_**Sango – "Existem dois tipos d xatos: os xatos propriamente ditos, e os amigos q são nossos xatos prediletos... :D"**____**diz:**_

_**--bjinho... xau**_

_**Miroku – "Faça acontecer q eu faço valer a pena... ~~"**____**diz:**_

_**--bjinho... xau**_

_**Sango **__**ficou offline**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Narrado por Miroku Houshi**

"_É Miroku... Um marco na história... 05h30min ganhei um beijo da Sango... Você vai ver Sangozinha, um dia você vai ser do pervertido aqui... Um pervertido que te ama desde que te conheceu..._

_**Miroku **__**ficou offline**_

**06h00min – Todos acordados, pensamento atual dos nossos protagonistas...**

**Kagome:** _"Ai meu Kami! Pq eu disse que tava tudo bem? Eu devo é me afastar dele, vai ser um perigo se o Naraku descobre que ele quer ser meu amigo... Por que eu tô deixando o Inu se aproximar desse jeito de mim... Ó, tá vendo! Tô até chamando por apelido: Inu! Ai Inuyasha... Você vai me deixar louca... Meu coração não pode cair nessa armadilha e se apaixonar de novo... Ah, que besteira! Eu NÃO vou meu apaixonar por ele..."_

**Inuyasha:**_ "Kagome, Kagome... Por que você não sái da minha cabeça... Eu só penso em você... Será que... Não... Fala sério! Não pode ser... Não de novo... Eu NÃO posso estar me apaixonando de novo..."_

**Sango:**_ "Será que é karma?! Eu tinha que me apaixonar justo por ele, meu Kami?! Por que, de tanto outros, eu tinha que estar começando a gostar justamente de um pervertido, mulherengo, brincalhão, risonho, inteligente, lindo e... Pára Sango! Você não pode estar gostando dele... Não do Miroku..."_

**Miroku:**_ "Que sorte a minha... A Sango tá sendo a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu... Ela é tão linda... Tão inteligente... Tão cativante... Não tem como fugir mais dela... Eu tenho que admitir pra mim mesmo: eu posso ser mulherengo, pervertido, posso ser tudo de ruim e mais um pouco... Mas o meu coração maculado está sendo derrotado por uma mulher... Uma linda mulher... Sango..."_

**Rin:**_ "Por que ele, meu Kami?! Logo ele?! Não poderia ser um da minha idade, da minha classe, da minha turma... Tinha que ser alguém tão oposto de mim?! E o pior: tinha que ser alguém tão lindo, carinhoso, inteligente... Alguém que eu não posso esquecer... Tinha que ser logo o Sesshoumaru?!"_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ "Kami será que eu sou um pedófilo?! Iie... Sou apenas alguém que... Ama... Eu tenho certeza que sofrerei preconceito por causa da idade, e por dar aulas a ela... Mas eu não desistirei... Não desistirei de você, minha doce e amada Rin..."_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE DPS DA RESPOSTA DA REVIEW! LEIAM!!**_

Vou responder as reviews primeiro...

**Anny-chan:** Sim migaa, o Inu éh um tiquinhu lerdo... oskaoskoaksak Mas a beleza dele supera qualquer lerdeza, néh naum?!

E eu vou pensar se dou o Kouga pra ti ou naum...

"uii , bananaa do Kougaa e do Sesshy :G"

Putz... //eurialtoagoraa// caraaaakou!! Skopaksoakskaoksopaksoakskaoskaks

Eu tbm sou gamaaaaadaaaaa no Sesshy... Ai ai... *suspira sonhando*

Obrigada pelo "a fiic ta otimaa *o*"

E vou continuar siim!! \o/

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Koban wa minna!!!! o/

Tudo bein?!

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas!! Eu deveria ter postado o 6º capítulo na quarta-feira, eu sei. Mas é quii eu posso naum estar em época dii provas, mas eu estou em época dii trabalhos xatos e sem nexo... =/

Aí fica difícil, néh?!

E outra: eu sinto informar, mas vcs sabem, principalmente se vcs tbm são fic-writers... Graças aos malditos trabalhos eu estou começando a ficar com um bloqueio criativo...

Pois é...

Pelo menos pra essa fic, as idéias até fluem, mas na hora de passar pro PC...

Mas eu naum vou desistir naum!! Eu só vou demorar um tiquinho mais pra postar... Tipo: antes eu num postava dia siim dia naum?! Entaum, agora eu devo postar de 3 em 3 dias, de 4 em 4, ou até um por semana... :X

Peço quii entendam, por favor!! E compreendam quii eu **NUNCA** vou desistir da fic!! \o/

Vou continuá-la até o fim!! :D

Vcs devem estar reparando quii a Megumi nem apareceu hoje, néh?! Éh pq ela sabe quii a situação na minha mente está caótica... Estou começando a ter um bloqueio criativo, comecei uma fic aki (pretendo postá-la em breve! \o/) tão triiste quii me deixou super depressiva, a escola tá um porre... =/ Mas enfim... Estou aki pra animar e distrair vcs com minhas fics, e naum pra extravasar meus problemas...

Bom fds pra vcs!! E eu juro quii pelo menos um capítulo por semana, sái!!

Kissus a tds quii me entendem...

E aos quii naum entendem... Sorry baby, eu naum nasci pra agradar e nem ser compreendida por ninguém!! ;)

**E um abraço especial amigo e confortável pra Anny-chan (ela sabe pq). Eu sei como éh difícil, mas a vida continua... Mostre seu amor por ela (naum gente, a Anny-chan naum éh lésbica... oskaoskaksoakskaoks) por ser feliz e continuar com esse sorriso no rosto!!! Espero quii minhas fics te ajudem a sorrir!! Bjinhos!!**


	7. Confissões

_**Nos últimos capítulos de "Minha vida atrapalha o amor?"...**_

**06h00min – Todos acordados, pensamento atual dos nossos protagonistas...**

**Kagome:** _"Ai meu Kami! Pq eu disse que tava tudo bem? Eu devo é me afastar dele, vai ser um perigo se o Naraku descobre que ele quer ser meu amigo... Por que eu tô deixando o Inu se aproximar desse jeito de mim... Ó, tá vendo! Tô até chamando por apelido: Inu! Ai Inuyasha... Você vai me deixar louca... Meu coração não pode cair nessa armadilha e se apaixonar de novo... Ah, que besteira! Eu NÃO vou meu apaixonar por ele..."_

**Inuyasha:**_ "Kagome, Kagome... Por que você não sái da minha cabeça... Eu só penso em você... Será que... Não... Fala sério! Não pode ser... Não de novo... Eu NÃO posso estar me apaixonando de novo..."_

**Sango:**_ "Será que é karma?! Eu tinha que me apaixonar justo por ele, meu Kami?! Por que, de tanto outros, eu tinha que estar começando a gostar justamente de um pervertido, mulherengo, brincalhão, risonho, inteligente, lindo e... Pára Sango! Você não pode estar gostando dele... Não do Miroku..."_

**Miroku:**_ "Que sorte a minha... A Sango tá sendo a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu... Ela é tão linda... Tão inteligente... Tão cativante... Não tem como fugir mais dela... Eu tenho que admitir pra mim mesmo: eu posso ser mulherengo, pervertido, posso ser tudo de ruim e mais um pouco... Mas o meu coração maculado está sendo derrotado por uma mulher... Uma linda mulher... Sango..."_

**Rin:**_ "Por que ele, meu Kami?! Logo ele?! Não poderia ser um da minha idade, da minha classe, da minha turma... Tinha que ser alguém tão oposto de mim?! E o pior: tinha que ser alguém tão lindo, carinhoso, inteligente... Alguém que eu não posso esquecer... Tinha que ser logo o Sesshoumaru?!"_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ "Kami será que eu sou um pedófilo?! Não... Sou apenas alguém que ama... Eu tenho certeza que sofrerei preconceito por causa da idade, e por dar aulas a ela... Mas eu não desistirei... Não desistirei de você, minha doce e amada Rin..."_

_****_

**Confissões**

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

POFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Maldito despertador... Me deixa dormir... ¬¬'"_

* * *

--Gente, que barulho foi esse... Que foi que caiu e... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO! MEU W380a! QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?! - me ajoelhei ao lado do meu celular esmagado por mim num ataque: "Sono Profundo". Ou melhor... O que restou do meu celular, né? Que horas são hein?!

Me levantei com o celular na mão, mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia. Pisei no lençol de seda que tava no chão. Tomei um escorregão daqueles! Bati o pé no skate da Sango que tava no chão, ele bateu armário e voltou com toda força na minha canela. Bati com a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo e conseqüentemente, derrubei o copo cheio d'água na minha cabeça. Meu fone de ouvido que estava em cima do criado-mudo também caiu em cima de mim, queimou por causa da água e se emaranhou todo com o meu cabelo. Não comecei o dia com o pé direito hoje... ¬¬'

--P... que p...!!!!!!! – excomunguei comigo mesma.

Sentada no chão com a cabeça latejando, olhei pro relógio do celular que, por um milagre, ainda tá vivo.

--Maldição... – praguejei baixinho. – Perdi a aula.

Olhei de novo pro relógio. Quinze pras onze.

--Belas amigas eu tenho... – comento pra mim mesma sarcasticamente, olhando de um lado pro outro do quarto vazio. – Foram pra escola e me deixaram sozinha aqui, pra levar falta e perder matéria... Que ótimo!

Agora que reparei melhor, tem um papel, acho que um bilhete, no maldito criado-mudo. Tá todo molhado, mas...

"_K-chan,_

_Percebemos que você ñ dormiu direito nos últimos dias: a viagem vc passou em claro e ontem vc madrugou como sempre. Entaum, axamos melhor deixar vc durmir._

_Bjks, Sango e Rin-chan."_

_PS da Sango.: Pegaremos a matéria p/ vc. Se vc acordar antes d meio dia, se arrume e vá pra cantina, almoçaremos lá (a Rin ñ vai, diz ela q tem compromisso. Nota mental: cobrar explicações + tarde). Se vc ñ sabe onde é a cantina... Se vira minha amiga! Bjo._

Ai meu Kami! Tô atrasada pro almoço!

_****_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

--Sango, você tem certeza que escreveu "meio dia" no bilhete que deixou pra Kagome?! – perguntei. Estávamos ali desde meio dia, eu estava roxo de fome, e detalhe: TODO MAL ARRUMADO! Acordei atrasado hoje, quase não ia pra aula. Então, pra não perder o primeiro tempo, eu tomei um banho rápido e vesti a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha frente: uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa preta com desenhos em prata por baixo da blusa do uniforme, e tênis da Nike branco. E os detalhes: uma corrente de prata pura no pescoço, um perfume dos bons, e uma Halls preta no bolso, junto com o celular. Eu sei... Eu sei... Até que eu tô arrumado e... Tá bom: tô lindo (nem me acho né?!), mas é que eu sou muito detalhista.

--H-Hai... – Sango respondeu num sussurro. Não sei por que, mas olhando pra cara dela, tenho a impressão de que ela não tem certeza.

--Calma Inuyasha! Só são quinze pra uma! A Kagome nem tá tããããão atrasada assim! Controla tua fome cara! – Miroku tentou me acalmar. Mas o olhar dele tava tão fora de foco que nem deu pra concentrar no que ele falava, ele "disfarçadamente" (olha o sarcasmo de novo... ¬¬') secava a Sango, que tava com um top preto com flores brancas mostrando a barriga lisa e o piercing de estrelinha azul, uma calça jeans preta de cintura baixa de detalhes brancos nos bolsos, e um All Star preto e branco nos pés (não, na bunda!). Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto e bem preso, combinando com as argolas médias e prateadas que ela usava. Pois é, sabe, um certo alguém teve a sorte de topar com o Jakotsu no corredor e pôde se arrumar pro almoço... ¬¬'

--Pow cara, foi mal, mas é que eu não tomei caf... – parei subitamente ao ver o que vi.

"_Ayame, por favor, não me diga que você está trazendo... Melhor, me diga POR QUE você está trazendo quem você está trazendo..."_

--Oi pessoal! Tudo bem?! Sango, cadê a K-chan?! – Ayame soltou num fôlego só, alegre como sempre, sem notar a "leve" tensão que se formou em quem estava na mesa (eu, Miroku, Sango, Jakotsu e minha mãe [ainda bem que ela só tá aqui pra pegar uns papéis com a Kagome ^^]). Até que ela tá bonitinha, bem diferente da Kikyou, que tá parecendo uma puta com a roupa de líder de torcida: minimicrossaia rodada e top vermelho, com os cabelos soltos, apenas com uma faixa também vermelha e uma sapatilha vermelha nos pés, com os pompons nas mãos. Ayame tá com uma blusinha tomara-que-caia simples amarela de detalhes de miçangas amarelas no busto, calça jeans preta estilo boca de sino, e um All Star amarelo e preto (personalizado).

Kouga tá com o uniforme do colégio ainda (calça jeans e blusa da escola), Miroku, também, só mudou a blusa por uma camiseta azul marinho com um dragão preto e prateado nas costas. Todo mundo (menos Kikyou e Ayame) tava de mochila.

Você deve estar se perguntando: afinal, quem é Ayame?! Ayame é uma amiga nossa que entrou aqui ano passado, e que, de acordo com Miroku e o resto (¬¬') era amiga de internet da Kagome, e passava as férias lá na minha casa (casa da Kagome já que eu mesmo nunca morei lá). Mais uma que sobreviveu ao Naraku.

E quem a Ayame trouxe?

Ela está "maravilhosamente" (notem o alto grau de sarcasmo) acompanhada de KOUGA e KIKYOU!

Ayame sentou-se e descaradamente os outros dois "indivíduos" também se sentaram e começaram a conversar, enquanto Ayame fofocava com Sango.

Só quero ver quando a Kagome chegar... Hum... Hoje vai ser "O" almoço.

--Miroku, já é 13h00min! É sério! Eu tô ficando com fome! Meu estômago vai virar pó! – falei. É sério, eu não tô agüentando!

--Olha lá ó! Ela já tá vindo! Ufa! Meu estômago já tava gritando por comida! – Miroku desabafou a fome, apontando pra onde Kagome vinha correndo desesperada.

Finalmente ela chegou! Agora que estou vendo ela de perto, ela está linda! Simples, mas linda. Não têm aqueles jeans cinzas?! Ela está com uma calça desse pano e com a cintura larga e baixa, uma blusinha preta de alcinha com decote em "V" um pouco curtinha, mostrando claramente um piercing de caveirinha prateada com preto no umbigo (Não sei por que eu sempre fui doido por mulheres com piercing... Acho que só não voei na Sango porque ela sempre foi minha amiga...). O cabelo solto e úmido com as presilhas de adagas de sempre. E nos pés ela usava uma sandália de tirinhas e saltinho fininho preta, que deixou a mostra a trepadeira de flores vermelhas que ela tinha tatuada no tornozelo. Ah é: também usava um par de argolas prateadas (só que era diferente das da Sango, porque a que ela [Kagome] tava usando era prata com desenhos de flores em preto, e as de Sango eram de prata pura e lisa) e ouvia música no W380a preto com laranja no bolso. E maquiagem leve. Eu consegui sentir o perfume dela de longe, de cereja.

Perfeita, né?!

--Foi mal a demora gente! É que certo alguém (disse fuzilando Sango com os olhos) não me disse onde era a cantina.

--Hehehe... – Sango apenas deu uma risadinha.

--Finalmente a cinderela chegou! Tava morrendo de fome! – Kikyou se pronunciou.

--E você cale a boca Kikyou! – Kagome rebateu no mesmo minuto. Eu não falei que hoje ia ser "O" almoço?! Tô só esperando o barraco começar. Muahahaha...

--Por quê? É você que manda aqui agora é?! – Kikyou provocou.

--Não, mas tenho certeza que com contagem de votos, ganha a opção: "Kikyou, fique quieta!" – Kagome revidou.

--Ah Kagome! Faça-me o favor! Pare de bancar a "poderosa", coisa que você não é! Nem mesmo papai te quis! Você é uma rejeitada! Não devia agir com ar superior se você não é nada! Você não faz nada que preste nessa vida! Até pela morte da mamãe você é culpada! Você plantou a amargura no papai! Você destruiu a minha vida! Eu ainda vou acabar com v...

PLAFT! – Kagome plantou um tapa certeiro na cara de Kikyou.

Raios avermelhados circulavam pelos olhos de Kagome. Junto com lágrimas, que aos poucos começaram a escorrer lentamente pela face raivosa e ao mesmo tempo triste. Ela lentamente usou os dedos do pé pra descalçar as sandálias de saltinho e falou lentamente entre dentes:

--Na quadra. A-go-ra. – e saiu arrastando Kikyou pátio afora, sendo seguida pelos alunos presentes na hora da briga, o que não eram poucos.

Kagome arrastou Kikyou até a quadra onde ela acabara com Kouga. E chegando lá, Kagome rodou Kikyou pelos cabelos e a atirou longe. Kikyou foi mergulhando no chão de concreto, ficando toda arranhada. E foi se levantando lentamente. Quando ela se levantou, eu pensei que ia pedir clemência, mas pelo contrário. Kikyou afrontou Kagome descaradamente:

--Que foi Kagome?! A verdade doeu maninha?! Pois é: você é uma aberração! Todos têm medo de você! Ninguém quer ser seu amigo! Você é uma abandonada! Não sei por que ainda não te colocaram numa jaula, seu monstro! Olha o que você fez com o meu rosto! Meus braços! Você me paga! – e Kikyou correu em direção a Kagome.

Não sei se ela estava distraída pensando no que Kikyou disse, ou sei lá, só sei que Kikyou conseguiu acertar um tapa certeiro bem dado na cara de Kagome.

Kagome apenas deu um sorriso maroto e se afastou de Kikyou com dois mortais pra trás. Parando perfeitamente de pé, Kagome apenas olhou pra Kikyou e disse lenta e macabramente num sussurro:

--Maldita... É você que vai pagar por ter ousado encostar em mim...

Kagome voou como uma flecha, parando bem na frente de Kikyou, acertando um soco bem dado e forte do estômago desta. Kagome ia se aproximando novamente quando Kikyou se virou (ela caiu deitada de barriga pra baixo no chão) e apontou uma flecha para Kagome.

--Você pensa que eu não vi que você tinha um arco e flechas disfarçados de chaveiros no cós da sua saia de puta?! Quer tentar me acertar?! Pois tente! – Kagome replicou, sorrindo cinicamente.

Kikyou atirou a flecha com vontade. Eu fechei meus olhos, já podia ver a imagem de Kagome estirada no chão, morta, com uma flecha cravada no peito.

Mas não ouvi gritos, quedas... Apenas ouvi o som de algo queimando, como se um objeto estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Ãh?!

Abri meus olhos a tempo de ver Kikyou olhando pra Kagome com uma expressão assustada, e Kagome olhando pra Kikyou com um sorriso maroto enquanto todos observavam: uma barreira negra em torno de Kagome, barreira essa que tinha a flecha queimando em sua superfície.

A flecha terminou de ser "queimada" completamente, virando pó. Kagome desfez a barreira e, antes de sair com uma pose vitoriosa, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, perna direita reta, e a perna esquerda estava dobrada na frente da direita, pé direito plantado firmemente, e o pé direito estava só a ponta apoiada do chão. Encarou Kikyou nos olhos e começou a falar com desdém:

--Não termino meu serviço com você por que já vou ter uma punição relativamente grande pela surra do Kouga. Lembro-me que quando deixei sua cara azul (Kagome segurou o riso nessa hora), você disse pra eu guardar seu nome e disse que eu iria te pagar. Por mim, não precisa fazer mais teatrinhos Kikyou. Eu sei muito bem que você sabe quem eu sou, Naraku com certeza já te disse. Acho que é você que deve ter cuidado comigo. Eu não sou essas suas coleguinhas que você derrota a hora que quer. No fundo você sabe que não é páreo pra mim. Se quiser tentar algum dia, tente a vontade. Pague pra ver. Um dia essa sua arrogância será sua ruína.

Nessa hora Kagome passou de desdém a uma seriedade intransigível:

--E quanto ao que você disse: 1º: eu não banco a poderosa. Eu SOU poderosa. 2º: se papai não me quis e preferiu ficar com você... *desdém* Rum... Azar o dele. *voltou a seriedade* 3º: se eu FUI, não sou mais, rejeitada ou não, isso não é da sua conta. 4º: não importa o nosso grau de parentesco, VOCÊ é que não é nada, e não eu. 5º: eu posso talvez não ter feito algo muito importante, mas já fiz bem mais que você. E eu não preciso fazer nada de importante nessa vida, porque o mais importante já foi feito: eu. 6º: eu não sou culpada da morte da mamãe, e você sabe muito bem quem a matou. 7º: o... "papai" em si já é uma amargura, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. 8º: você mesma destruiu a sua própria vida, e eu não tive nenhuma participação nisso. 9º: eu não sou uma aberração e... Que eu saiba só você tem medo de mim! 10º: os que não querem ser meus amigos fazem bem, pois não quero gente falsa perto de mim. Eu FRITO gente assim. 11º: o único monstro que merece ser posto numa jaula aqui é seu pai, queridinha. E 12º: o que houve com o seu rosto foi culpa do seu atrevimento. Agora, um conselho de amiga: fique longe de mim. Você é apenas uma pirralha que não sabe o que é a dor e o sofrimento. Você é fraca. Não se garante em si mesma, precisa dos coleguinhas pra se defender. Confia demais nas pessoas a sua volta. Inclusive no seu pai. Pra se defender dos outros, você pode confiar nele. Mas pra se defender de mim... *desdém* Rum... É melhor prevenir do que remediar. Eu posso transformar seu "paizinho" em pó assim: *slap* (Kagome estalou os dedos) num estalar de dedos. Então, depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Kagome se virou e voltou pra mesa. E nós (eu, Miroku, Sango, Jakotsu, minha mãe e Ayame) fomos atrás dela, enquanto Kouga levou Kikyou pra enfermaria e o resto dos alunos voltaram as suas atividades.

Sentamo-nos. Agora que parei um pouco pra pensar, percebi: eu estava certo, Naraku realmente é pai da Kagome... Calma Inuyasha, você não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas! Kagome e Kikyou?! Irmãs?! Como papai vive dizendo "Isso não existe!"

E Ayame quebrou o silêncio:

--Hey Kagome! Estava tão entretida quebrando a cara da Kikyou que nem me notou, né?!

Kagome levantou o olhar calmamente, e quando olhou pra Ayame, deu um pulo da cadeira e correu pra cima de Ayame, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

--AYAME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kagome soltou Ayame e começou a fofocada: quantos anos você tem agora? O que faz aqui? Como vão os namoros? E as notas? E sua família? Continua a trocar roupas com as amigas? Ainda gosta de pizza? E etc...

No almoço nós pedimos uma pizza mista e na metade da pizza Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram e Kouga voltou da enfermaria com Kikyou. Aí ferrou: eu, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Kouga ficamos de 13h00min até 15h30min ouvindo Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kikyou (é, Ayame de vez em quando puxava Kikyou pro assunto também...) e minha mãe fofocando os anos que ficaram afastadas. ¬¬'

Até que Kagome pôs fim no assunto:

--É gente, o papo até que tá bom, mas eu tenho que ir.

--Ir pra onde? Você não tá cansada! – eu desafiei. Não queria que ela fosse embora.

--Por que fala o que não sabe Inuyasha?! – ela me perguntou com um sorriso vencedor.

--Se falo, é porque sei. De quem você acha que foi a idéia de deixar você dormindo hoje pra descansar? E quem você acha que pegou toda a matéria pra você? – perguntei, desmanchando o sorriso dela, e ela olhou com espanto pra mim.

--Qualé! Minha letra é bonita, não precisa me olhar com essa cara, como se dissesse: "Meu Kami! O Inuyasha pegou a matéria pra mim!" – eu disse, falando a frase entre aspas, imitando desespero com as mãos na cabeça.

--Não é isso. – ela respondeu. – Só não pensei que você fosse fazer isso. Esperava de todos, menos de você.

--E então Kagome: vai pra detenção hoje? – minha mãe perguntou casualmente. Poxa! Tinha me esquecido da detenção da Kagome. Logo hoje que a gente ia aproveitar o frio pra ver uns filmes, como a gente sempre faz...

--Era isso que eu ia fazer agora. – ela se virou pra mim. – Isso responde a sua pergunta Inuyasha?!

--Posso ir pra detenção com você Kagome?! – perguntei ignorando o que ela havia dito antes.

Ela olhou incrédula pra mim.

--Como é?! – ela balbuciou a pergunta.

--É! Vai ser legal! Aí você não se sente sozinha!

--Inuyasha, você não está de castigo! Não pode ir pra detenção assim, sem mais nem menos! – minha mãe ralhou.

--Ah mãezinha! Deixa eu ir, vai! Por favor! Vai, deixa?! – pedi com aqueles olhinhos "gato de botas".

--Não. Você não está de castigo. É contra as regras da escola. – ela foi curta e grossa.

Desanimei. Quando Izayoi Taisho fala curto e direto, não adianta. E olha, o olho inchado e roxo do Kouga pela surra de ontem combina com o tênis dele e...

Ei! Até que não seria má idéia... *sorriso malicioso*

Kouga... Kouga... Meu bode expiatório... Vai me ser muito útil agora.

--Kouga... Seu olho roxo e inchado combina muito bem com o seu tênis! – disse, dando início ao meu plano de emergência: "Vá pra detenção em 10 segundos!"

--Grrr! Quer resolver a diferença cãozinho?! – Kouga perguntou num rosnado.

--Com muito prazer! – eu disse com um sorriso de criança quando vai fazer arte.

*smack* (beijei meu punho direito já fechado) e... POW! Meti um soco certeiro no olho de Kouga. Pronto! Já fiz minha boa ação do dia! Agora, ele está com os DOIS olhos inchados e roxos! Isso não é maravilhoso?!

--E agora: posso ir pra detenção?! – perguntei com olhos grandes e brilhantes pra minha mãe.

Minha mãe e todos na mesa me olhavam com uma cara... Como se dissessem: "Esse aí não tem mais jeito... ¬¬'"

Minha mãe apenas suspirou desanimada balançando a cabeça pros lados e disse:

--Acho que agora é meio óbvio que você VAI pra detenção... Está de castigo hoje junto com Kagome e pelo mesmo motivo que ela: danos corporais ao senhor Kouga Ookami. Tsc... Eu sabia que juntar a agressividade do Inuyasha com a agressividade da Kagome... Rum... Não ia dar certo... - essa última frase ela sussurrou mais pra si mesma do que pra mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça e disse pra mim e pra Kagome:

--Agora que vocês terminaram de almoçar, podem ir. Inuyasha, leve Kagome até lá. Fiquem lá até... *olhou pro relógio*... 18h00min. Depois saiam e façam o que quiserem... – ela me fuzilou com os olhos. – MAS COM CRITÉRIO!

--Tchau pessoal! – Kagome se despediu e foi caminhando em direção à detenção.

Eu corri atrás pra alcançá-la.

--Ei! Você sabe onde fica a detenção?! – perguntei quando pareei meu caminhar com o dela.

--Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

--E como tá aí, andando sem rumo?! Espera chegar lá ainda hoje?! – perguntei com desdém.

Ia continuar, mas senti cheiro de lágrimas. Percebi que Kagome estava de cabeça baixa. Chorando.

Chegamos à sala de detenção. Sentamo-nos um ao lado do outro. Bem... Na verdade eu é que sentei ao lado dela, mas... Deixa pra lá. Ela levantou a cabeça pra checar à hora no relógio da parede. 15h40min. Já que teria duas horas e vinte minutos ali com ela, não custava nada perguntar.

--Kagome?! – chamei.

--Que é? – ela indagou suavemente com a cabeça ainda baixa sobre a mesa.

--Por que você está chorando? – perguntei baixinho, mas ela escutou que eu sei.

--Deixe de besteiras. Não estou chorando. – ela rebateu de novo.

Eu nada disse. Apenas me levantei, me ajoelhei em frente a ela e puxei seu rosto pelo queixo, sentindo ela se arrepiar pelo contato com a minha pele. Eu estava certo, ela estava chorando. O rosto suave estava cortado pelas lágrimas, e os olhos castanhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos.

Comecei a secar lentamente cada lágrima com o polegar, aproveitando pra fazer um leve carinho em seu rosto. Sorri internamente ao vê-la fechar os olhos pra sentir melhor o meu toque.

Quando terminei de secar todo o rosto, meus olhos pararam nos lábios doces e vermelhos que beijei na noite da rebelião. Juro que tentei, mas não deu pra segurar a vontade. Depositei um leve e doce selinho nos lábios dela.

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe e me empurrou. Mas que empurrão forte, viu?! Caí sentado na minha cadeira de volta.

--O que é que você tem na cabeça hein?! – ela perguntou me olhando como se olhasse pra um doente. Ri com meu pensamento. Talvez eu seja mesmo doente. Ou talvez eu esteja ficando doente. Pela Kagome. Não agüentei e verbalizei meus pensamentos:

--Você não sabia que eu sou louco?! – perguntei com toda seriedade possível.

--Ah tá bom Inuyasha! Agora fica quieto e me deixa em paz. – ela pediu fingindo raiva. Como eu sei que ela tava fingindo? Senti tristeza na voz dela.

--Sou louco baby. Louco por você. – Sussurrei me aproximando e sentando na mesa dela. Ela apenas deu um sorriso brincalhão e apoiou os cotovelos na minha coxa:

--Então tá: se você é louco por mim, eu sou louca pelo Shrek!

Rimos como duas crianças. Talvez nós sejamos mesmo crianças. Não dizem que a infância tá no espírito?!

Fomos parando de rir aos poucos e Kagome começou:

--Agora é sério, estou com sono. Vou dormir e não me atrapalhe. – e deitou a cabeça na mesa novamente.

Desci da mesa que estava sentado e fui sorrateiramente até em frente à Kagome e me agachei ali. A cutuquei levemente. Ela só levantou um tiquinho pra que eu conseguisse ver somente seus olhos.

--Que é?

--Por que... Por que você... Estava chorando?! – perguntei devagar, medindo a reação dela às minhas palavras.

--Esqueci. – ela mentiu simplesmente.

--Esqueceu nada. – insisti.

--Não vou falar Inuyasha, não tenta.

--Tento sim, porque somos amigos.

--Desde quando?!

--Desde quando você invadiu o meu coração. – falei, mas logo me toquei: _"Kami! Que foi que eu disse?!"_ pensei, tapando a boca com as mãos.

--O.O – Kagome apenas ficou em silêncio.

--Que foi?! – perguntei. Ela tá me olhando com uma cara de espanto.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, e voltou a deitar a cabeça na mesa:

--Inuyasha, isso tá indo longe demais... – ela falou, sua voz abafada pelos braços, sobre os quais estava com a cabeça deitada.

--Isso o quê? – você também tá se perguntando isso?! Vamo ver se ela responde.

--Nossa relação. Eu não posso envolver mais ninguém nisso!

--Dá pra explicar direito? Não tô entendendo! – você também não?

--Por que você acha que Sesshoumaru faltou no seu aniversário de dez anos? E no dia seguinte apareceu com a perna quebrada e cicatrizes por todo o corpo? – ela perguntou num tom desafiador.

--Sei lá e... Como você sabe que Sesshoumaru faltou o meu aniversário?! – será que ela também é vidente?!

--Ele faltou porque Naraku invadiu meu treinamento e Sesshoumaru me defendeu, e acabou quebrando a perna, ficou todo roxo, cheio de arranhões e ferimentos graves, inclusive traumatismo craniano. E eu não consegui curá-lo a tempo do seu aniver.

--Nossa... – não acredito que me esconderam uma coisa dessas...

--E isso é só o começo... Por que você acha que sua mãe não veio no natal do ano retrasado e ficou um mês fora, e sem dar notícias? – Kagome me desafiou mais uma vez.

--... – dessa vez eu nem digo nada, só espero a resposta.

--Foi porque numa das batalhas com Naraku ela teve o coração perfurado por um machado de ferro banhado de youki. Ficou em coma. Quase eu não consigo salvá-la, usei tanto da minha energia que fiquei desacordada por três dias. Eu não era tão bem treinada quanto hoje.

--Tá de brincadeira né?! – não pode ser...

--Eu bem que queria que fosse brincadeira. Ah é! E não tem aquela tatuagem de estrela azul que a Sango tem na parte de trás do ombro direito?!

--Qual? Ela tem duas estrelas.

--Aquela em relevo.

--Ah tá. Que é que tem?!

--Na verdade, aquilo era uma cicatriz que Naraku provocou quando atravessou o ombro de Sango uma flecha de magia negra, quando ela tinha 10 anos. Como virou uma cicatriz não muito bonita, Sango me pediu ajuda, e como ela gosta de estrelas, e de azul, eu camuflei a cicatriz com aquela tatuagem.

--Meu Kami!

--Pois é! Eu vi Naraku matar pessoas. Na minha frente. A troco de nada. E depois que ele descobriu que meus poderes vêm do amor, e não da jóia como eu e ele suspeitávamos, ele passou a querer afastar todo tipo de amor com o qual eu tivesse contato: pessoas, bichos, e até plantas! Adolescentes que queriam ser apenas meus colegas foram afugentados por ele. E alguns poucos... Foram mortos...

--... – meu Kami! Não imaginava que a história era tão pesada assim!

--Ele tentou afastar Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, tia Iza, tio Inutaisho, Miroku, Rin e Sango de mim. E eles foram os únicos que conseguiram resistir e se defender. Desde que essa onda de mortes e sofrimento começou, eu decidi não envolver ninguém mais com a história da minha vida! Ninguém merece sofrer assim: sem mais nem menos! Então... Então eu afasto as pessoas de mim! E com você não vai ser diferente! – Kagome explodiu em lágrimas.

Eu definitivamente não gosto de ver mulheres chorando. Principalmente a Kagome. Diante dessa história, eu realmente não tenho o que dizer. Fiz o que podia: a puxei pra um abraço quente e apertado. Senti ela molhar meus ombros, soluçando.

--Calma K-chan... Calma... Eu estou aqui... Estou do seu lado... – fui sussurrando no ouvido dela, e aos poucos senti que ela parava de chorar e sua respiração ficava mais leve. Ufa!

Quando ela enfim, parou de chorar, ela foi saindo de mansinho do meu abraço.

--Obrigada Inu... – ela agradeceu olhando pro chão, com uma vozinha doce. Tão fofa!

--De nada K-chan. Eu sou seu amigo.

--Eu falei demais Inuyas... – ela começou.

--Me chame só de Inu. Eu gostei. – interrompi com um sorriso.

Ela só deu uma risadinha sem ânimo:

--Tudo bem... Inu. Voltando ao assunto, eu falei demais. Falei o que não deveria.

--Como assim?!

--Como assim?! Se Naraku descobre que você sabe de tudo, da minha vida, do verdadeiro bastardo que ele é, ele te mata!

--Não é tão fácil me matar!

--Não falei isso! Eu sei reconhecer uma pessoa forte quando eu olho pra ela! E você é um dos mais fortes que eu já vi! Mas você não está preparado pros tipos de ataque e tática que ele usa! Você não entende! Ele é louco! Ele é capaz de tudo! Ele...

--Kagome, Naraku é seu pai?! – perguntei de supetão.

Por um momento ela ficou muda. Mas depois sussurrou mais pra si mesma do que pra mim:

--Bem que Sango tinha razão... Você é mais esperto do que eu imaginava, uma hora ia mesmo descobrir...

--Sim ou não Kagome?! – insisti.

--Você é esperto Inuyasha. Soube juntar os fatos com as coisas que ouviu. Mas também, era meio óbvio, uma hora ou outra você ia descobrir...

--Quer dizer que...

--Sim Inuyasha. Naraku é meu pai.

--Então como ele pode tentar matar a própria filha?! – perguntei horrorizado.

--Eu já disse! Ele é louco! E também... – ela começou, mas parou no "também".

--Também... – indaguei.

--Eu sou "filha" dele apenas no nome.

--Essa eu não entendi!

--Então preste atenção, pois só vou explicar uma vez. Não sei nem por que tô te explicando isso, mas... É o seguinte: não era pra ter nascido eu e Kikyou. O objetivo não eram duas crianças, e sim uma. Uma que gerasse a Shikon no Tama. Filha dele é óbvio, pra que ele pudesse dominar. Mas Naraku é muito perfeccionista. A família dele sempre foi louca pra conseguir a Shikon e nunca conseguiu. Ele foi mais um que tentou. E como todo bom caçador da Jóia, ele era guiado pela lenda de tal, que dizia que o ideal era que uma menina poderosa gerasse e cuidasse da Jóia. E que no caso de serem crianças gêmeas, a Shikon no Tama deveria vir com a mais velha, senão, não serviria de nada. Metido a cientista, ele mexeu nos genes do embrião que ele tinha produzido. Acabou que o embrião não agüentou as alterações e se dividiu em dois. A partir daí, ele não sabia mais em que feto mexer. Foi na sorte. E se estrepou. A Shikon nasceu comigo, e a mais velha foi a Kikyou. Desde então, ele resolveu ficar com Kikyou, porque ela sim foi planejada, e descontar sua raiva em mim, a "não-desejada que atrapalhou os planos dele". Além de, é claro, ele querer me matar e conseguir a Shikon, depois que ele descobriu que mesmo ela tendo nascido comigo, ela ainda serve. E é isso. – Kagome finalizou com naturalidade. Mas percebi o fundo de tristeza na voz dela, que estava meio embargada, e os olhos que marejavam de vez em quando.

Quando ela terminou a história, confesso que eu tava de queixo caído.

--Kagome...

--Não... – ela me interrompeu. – Não tenha pena de mim. Eu sobrevivi, não é mesmo?! Então eu...

--Chega! – eu a interrompi dessa vez e ela se calou. – Não estou com pena de você! Não diga besteiras! Você é a garota mais forte e decidida que eu já conheci um dia! E eu gosto disso em você! Você tem garra pela vida, vive com audácia e ousadia! Não tem medo de ninguém! Eu também já sofri, certo que nem metade do que você sofreu! Mas mesmo assim, eu não tive a coragem que você teve. Eu me fechei. E me arrependo! Não faça a mesma coisa que eu fiz! Aceite ajuda. A minha ajuda. Deixe-me ficar ao seu lado Kagome! Você não tá sozinha, não se depender de mim! Eu sempre estarei aqui!

--POR QUE QUER TANTO ME AJUDAR?! – Kagome perguntou num grito.

E eu respondi com um grito maior ainda:

-- PORQUE NÃO SE ABANDONA QUEM SE AMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--O.õ – Kagome apenas levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. Não com desdém, mas com incredulidade. E...

Congelei. Tapei a boca com as mãos, falei demais. Meu Kami! Que foi que eu disse?! _"Eu sempre estarei aqui, porque não se abandona quem se ama!"_ Eu... Eu amo... A Kagome...?!

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Seu coração saberá quando você amar alguém meu filho. É fácil saber: o coração bate mais forte, dá um frio na barriga quando você tá perto dessa pessoa. Quando você a beija, você sente todo o seu corpo pular de alegria, o mundo fica mais alegre. E... Ah... Filho, não adianta eu explicar, você não vai entender apenas com explicações. Quando você se apaixonar, você saberá."_ – minha me disse quando eu comecei a namorar Kikyou.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

EU AMO A KAGOME!

--Kagome, eu... – comecei, mas não consegui terminar.

--Inuyasha... – a voz de Kagome preencheu o silêncio.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Mas filho, quando você amar alguém, não perca tempo. A pior forma de perder alguém é para o tempo. Diga! Amar não é vergonha! Deixe essa pessoa saber que você a ama! Seja feliz!"_ – quando comecei a namorar Kikyou, papai ouviu minha conversa com mamãe e disse isso.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

EU TENHO QUE FALAR ALGUMA COISA!

--Eu...

_****_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

--...amo você Kagome. É isso. – ele disse enfim.

Não dá pra acreditar! Por que justo **ELE** tinha que me dizer essas coisas?! Por que logo **ELE**, por quem eu estou inexplicavelmente atraída nestes últimos dias?!

--Inuyasha... Eu... – ia parar essa loucura quando sentir os dedos dele pousarem delicadamente nos meus lábios.

--Não. – ele sussurrou, e foi chegando mais perto aos pouquinhos. – Não diga nada. – ele estava a milímetros de mim quando me disse esta última frase. Então no segundo em que pisquei os olhos, sentir ele me beijar.

Um simples toque de lábios. Tão terno, tão doce. Não possuía sensualidade e desejo como os de antes, mas sim como se dissesse: "Estou contigo. Não tenhas medo.".

Possuía amor.

_****_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

Sei lá. Minha mãe disse que eu saberia. E eu sei que conheço Kagome a bem pouco tempo. Mas no meu íntimo, eu sinto que a amo. Não sei explicar, só sei sentir. Sinto uma coisa especial quando estou perto dela. Sinto-me bem. É mãe... Meu coração realmente soube reconhecer o amor. Eu amo Kagome. Será?!

--...amo você Kagome. É isso. – eu disse enfim, mesmo sem ter certeza.

--Inuyasha... Eu... – ela ia me parar quando pousei os dedos indicador e médio levemente nos lábios rosados.

--Não. – sussurrei, e fui chegando mais perto aos pouquinhos. – Não diga nada. – eu estava a milímetros dela quando disse esta última frase. Então no segundo em ela piscou os olhos, a beijei.

AAAAAAAAAAAAALELUIA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUIA! ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALEEEEEEEEEEEEELUIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quanto tempo eu esperei por beijá-la de novo, meu Kami!

Senti os lábios doces e vermelhos de cereja tocar os meus (ou seriam os meus tocando os dela?! Ah, enfim...) delicadamente. Senti que no começo ela não tava correspondendo, mas não resistiu aos meus carinhos por muito tempo, e como eu já previa e queria, senti os braços femininos circundarem meu pescoço, acariciando minha nuca, e o corpo dela se aproximando mais do meu, pude então sentir o seu calor. Ela se entregou ao beijo de um jeito mágico. Espero que ela entenda através desse beijo que eu não simplesmente a quero ou a desejo. Eu a amo, inexplicavelmente. Que ela entenda que eu só quero dizer: "Estou contigo. Não tenhas medo.".

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gente, que sirene é essa?! Que é que tá acontecendo?! Quem ousa atrapalhar esse momento maravilhoso?! Ei espera um pouco eu conheço essa sirene. Algo não está bem...

_****_

**Narrado por Kagome Higurashi**

O Inuyasha sabe mesmo como conquistar alguém, hein?! Confesso que fiquei sim, muito balançada com a declaração dele... E agora com esse beijo... Meu Kami! Acho que não dá pra ficar melhor...

Ai... Que cosquinha! Diferente isso... Nunca ninguém tinha deslizado a língua pelo céu da minha boca antes... É bom... Realmente, pode ficar melhor... Com esse beijo de menta e...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barulho estranho... Parece uma sirene... Ah, deve ser meu resto de razão tentando sobrepujar a emoção e me dizer: "Pare de beijá-lo! Pare de beijá-lo!"

Não, tá alto demais pra ser só a minha cabeça...

Kami, que sirene é essa?! Algo está errado! Eu tenho que parar esse (divino, maravilhoso, mágico, incomparável) beijo.

Acho que Inuyasha também percebeu, tá diminuindo o ritmo junto comigo.

_****_

**Narrado por Inuyasha Taisho**

Finalizei o beijo como sempre: um selinho e uma mordidinha nos lábios dela. Mas eu não sou bobo não: a puxei pela cintura para um abraço, e aproveitei que minha "marca" tinha sumido e ó, tasquei outro chupão, leve, mas bem-dado. A ouvi gemer baixinho e sorri por dentro. Vai ficar marcado por mais ou menos uma semana, mesmo com gelo.

Ela olhou docemente nos meus olhos uns segundos, mas logo se recompôs:

--Inuyasha, você ouviu essa sirene?! Que foi isso?! – ela perguntou nervosamente.

--É a sirene que alerta qualquer tipo de perigo que houver na escola. Avisa os alunos a irem imediatamente para seus quartos. – respondi calmamente.

--Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não sou de fugir de guerras. E essa não tá me cheirando nada boa... Tô com um mau pressentimento...

--Calma K-chan, okaa-san toma conta de tudo.

--Não sei não... – Kagome olhou no relógio na parede. – 17h45min. Vambora.

--Não dá. – respondi simplesmente.

--Já tá quase na hora, por que não dá?! – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de impaciência.

--Por que tecnicamente ainda não são 18hs. Você acha mesmo que Izayoi Taisho é boba assim?! Ela deixa os detentos aqui sozinhos, mas põe uma barreira eletromagnética envolta da sala.

--Como assim?! – ela indagou novamente.

--É simples: quem toca nela tentando sair, toma um choque desgraçado, desencorajando qualquer fuga. – respondi com um sorriso de canto. Finalmente algo que Kagome Higurashi não sabe. Nós somos até a porta e ficamos de frente a ela, olhando pra barreira. Kagome assumiu uma expressão pensativa.

--Espera um minuto, qual é a composição dessa barreira?! Talvez eu possa quebrá-la.

--Olha, não sei assim TODOS os componentes dela não. Mas pelo que sei, tem oxigênio, enxofre, gás carbônico, e energia de 1000 watts.

--Hum... Então eu... Ei! Eu conheço essa barreira! Deixa eu lembrar... Da onde... Da onde é... – ela pôs a mão no queixo, pensando mais um pouco e alguns segundos depois, praguejou num grito.

--AH, MALDIÇÃO!

--Que é que houve? Tá me deixando preocupado!

--Agora eu entendi tudo! Pra que a barreira, porque ela tinha que ser forte desse jeito!

--Do que 'cê tá falando?!

--Uma semana antes de eu vir dos EUA pra cá, tia Iza pediu uma barreira que ela pudesse controlar. Uma barreira indestrutível, já que ela usaria em youkais também. E ela me pediu pra fabricar essa barreira!

--E...

--Eu me lembro exatamente das palavras dela...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--Pra que você quer uma barreira tão poderosa tia Iza?!_

_--Motivos pessoais Kagome. Você pode fazê-la pra mim?_

_--Sim._

_--Mas tem uma coisa._

_--O quê?_

_--Essa barreira deve ser indestrutível. Nem mesmo você deve saber como dissipá-la._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

--Então nem mesmo você sabe como destruir logo essa barreira?! – perguntei desesperado. Se depender da memória da mamãe, a gente só vai sair daqui amanhã!

--Saber eu sei, mas como eu caprichei nela, demoraria cerca de um dia inteiro pra mim organizar minhas energias interiores e acabar com ela.

--Então vamo esperar até 18hs.

--Mas a gente precisa sair daqui pra ver o que está havendo!

--Por que a grande necessidade de saber o que há lá fora?! – perguntei com verdadeira curiosidade.

--Porque sinto dedo de Naraku nessa sirene. – ela respondeu com um tom misterioso.

--Ele não atacaria a escola. Todo mundo veria o crápula que ele é.

--Ele é a covardia materializada. Em todas as vezes que recebi um ataque da parte dele, apenas uma única vez ele me atacou pessoalmente. Ele sempre usa servos youkais que eu sei lá da onde ele tira, pra atacar quem quer que seja... E se esconde, assim ninguém consegue incriminá-lo! Eu tenho que sair daqui e ir ajudar!

--Não tem jeito! Se você tenta passar, toma um belo choque!

--Vem cá. – ela chamou.

Eu cheguei mais perto e ela pegou na minha mão. Caminhamos até centímetros da barreira. Ela virou de frente pra mim e perguntou.

--Você confia em mim?!

--Eu... – eu comecei

--Sim ou não?! – ela me interrompeu.

--Sim. – respondi com toda a certeza que podia. Afinal, se eu a amo tenho de confiar nela, né?!

--Então feche os olhos e deixe-me puxar você.

Eu lentamente fechei meus olhos, com certo receio, confesso. Depois de uns segundos, senti Kagome me puxar lentamente pela mão. Então senti uma cosquinha, um formigamento pelo corpo. De repente, fui acordado pela voz de Kagome:

--Pode abrir, e vamos logo!

Abri os olhos. Estávamos fora da sala!

--Você não disse que não conseguiria quebrar a barreira?!

--E eu não a quebrei. Nós só a atravessamos. Agora vamos que estou preocupada. Já ouvi muitos gritos e estrondos lá embaixo. Vamos! – ela ia sair correndo, mas eu a puxei pela mão.

--Kagome...

Ela que até então estava de cabeça baixa, a levantou lentamente e olhou nos meus olhos com uma profundidade que me desarmou por completo.

--... – e ela não disse nada.

--Quanto ao que eu disse eu...

--Preciso de tempo pra pensar Inu. E tempo é uma coisa que eu não tenho no presente momento. Vamos.

E dessa vez, foi o contrário. Ela que me puxou pela mão em direção ao térreo.

_****_

**Konnichi wa minna-san?! Daijobu desu ka?!**

**Renascendo das cinzas que se criaram em quase duas semanas... \o/**

**Pois bem minna... Meu tempo de terror começou... Agora além de trabaios xaatos e sem nexo :P eu entrei em época dii provas!!!!! Ai meu Kami! Me salva!!**

**Mas enfim, néh?!**

**Eu naum seei se termino essa fic antes das férias, oq vcs acham?! OBS.: eu pergunto como se meu bloqueio criativo tivesse melhorado... Na verdade ele avançou pra outro estágio: eu tenho a idéia pros próximos caps, mas falta um pra ligar as idéias atuais às idéia futuras. Ex: tem escrito o cap 10. Eu já tenho em mente todo o cap 12, mas e o 11?? Nem sonho em saber como escrever... =/**

**Ai ai... (:**

**Respondendo as reviews!**

**Anny-chan:**naum miga, o Sesshy num éh pedófilo naum!! Se ele fosse, eu já tinha me auto-sequestrado e já estaria no cativeiro dele... *o* ksopaksopkaposkpoakspa

Eu ainda tô pensando em dar o Kouga pra vc... Vamos ver... O Inu éh meo, o Sesshy eu vou dividir com vc e com a Saakurinha... Entaum... Vamos fazer o seguinte: se vc deixar o Inu sóh pra mim, o Kouga fica pra vc!! E eu ainda penso em te dar o Naraku! Que tal?! :P

E dii nadaa pelo abraço, vc merece... (:

Sim siim, vc naum éh lésbica!! Tarada desse jeito, num tem como, néh?! :P uahuahuahuahuahuaahuahuahuah

Quanto a te fazer rir... Eu tento! ô/

E seguirei seu conselho: continuarei sempre!! Kissus amore!!

_****_

**Saakurinha:**Sua review nem fooi grande, néh?! Kspoakspkapska adoooorooo!! :P

Dii naada pela review!! Sua fic táh ótima, perfeita! Merecia a review!! E merecia mais ainda por ter sido criada com o MEO incentivo!! :P Continue o + rápido possível, hein?! Se eu morrer agoora, "Minha Vida Atrapalha O Amor?" num sái... =/ auhauhauhauahahuahua

Ah... Qm naum kiria uma amiga como o Jak, néh naum?! :D

E eu sóh kero saber oq houve nessa brincadeira dii verdade ou consequência, hein?! ^^ hãm-hãm... sei naum... kksoaksopaoksopakspoa

RHM... oq foii quii pensastes, hein?! Andas mto pervertida... hauhauahauhauhauhuahahauhau

E Naraku bem quii parece um emo às vezes, néh naum?! Querendo matar todo mundo, com crise de corno pela Kikyou, com akele cabelinho preto... Hum... :P

E quii bom quii gostou dos beijos!! (: Fiz com muito carinho pra quem veio ler!!

Sim siim, o Inu éh meio lentinho sim... (: Mas tudo bem, com akele cabelo, akeles olhos, akeles caninos... Ele pooooooodeeeee!!! kaopkspoapspaksoa

E eu tbm concordo... Oq eu naum daria por um Miroku ou um Bankotsu, hein?! Ai ai... *-*

E uma noite todinha?!?!?! Vou pensar... muahahahaha...

E sim,Naraku éh o cara! Com akelas piscinas cor de vinho que ele chama de olhos... /riodejaneiroalagado.²

E eu fico aki so esperando essa história de "Bankotsu em busca da popularidade", hein... Eu num vou eskecer tão cedo... *o*

Pois é... Percebe que somos duas loucas medrosas de baratas... CAMPANHA: Acabem com as baratas e com as Kikyou's do planeta! \o/ Por um mundo melhor!

Inu meiguinho?! Adoooooorooooo!!!!!!!!!

E eu axu quii "lindo" éh pouco quando se trata do Inu e do Sesshy... Ui ui...

E que orelhinhas são essas...?! Eu tbm pegar!!

/saigritandocorrendoatrá.²

E realmente! O Sesshy num perde tempo!! A Rin-chan tava tímida d+... Só num leva pra maldade esse lance de "Mãos ótimas" naum, táh?! 

E quii bom quii gostou dos pensamentos deles!! Eu amei mais ainda escrevê-los!! ^^

Sim siim!! Review EXTRAGRANDE!! E quii elas continuem assim!! \o/

Kissus amoor! Até o próximo cap!! ô/

OBS.: continue sua fic! Táh lindah!! :D

_****_

**Entaum éh issu minna!! Eu já me organizeei, agoora eu vou conseguir postar com um pouquinho mais de freqüência!! eeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!**

**Kissus a todos quii leram até aki!! E até o cap 8!!**

**Detalhe: vooc jáh mandou sua review hj?! :D**


End file.
